Corazon Roto
by Marisaki
Summary: Tu novio se ha ido con tu mejor amiga.... tendras la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante? Podras llegar a superar todo ese dolor que te atormenta?. capitulo final. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

Marisaki: wolas! Jaja como están mi querido publico? Jaja lo siento ando muy contenta el día de hoy. Bueno he aquí con ustedes esta... historia que de seguro a alguien les ha pasado esto. Primero conocen a un chico o chica según el caso y creen que esas personas son lo mas maravilloso del mundo y que siempre vana a estar a tu lado, pero la pata de la mesa se rompe y el equilibrio se pierde y entonces el o ella te dice "adiós" y con quien se va? CON UNA DE TUS AMIGAS/OS!

Veamos como Sakura hace para poder salir adelante.

Y aquí les presento:

Corazón Roto

Letra cursiva pensamientos 

$$$$$$$- cambio de escena o lugar

-...- diálogos

Disclaimer: Scc no me pertenece pero le rezare a los santos para que me consigan un Shaoran jajaja

Introducción

-Lo siento pero debo dejarte...

-Pero por que?- la chica comenzaba en la banca del parque.

-Lo siento... pero ya no hay cariño, de veras lo intente...

-Entonces por que me diste todas esas ilusiones?

-No se! Es que al principio todo era perfecto...- el joven se levanto de la banca y alzo sus brazos hasta ponerlos detrás de tu nunca- pero no se... fuiste tu, me canse de esperar... lo siento.

-Es que no entiendo por que cambio?

-Yo... para serte franco- el joven miro los ojos de la ojiverde- me enamore de otra persona.

Sakura sonrío irónicamente y entonces una lagrima se asomo a través de sus bellos ojos ahora llenos de tristeza.

-Por lo menos... la conozco?- la joven se paro y le dio la espalda.

-Si, tu amiga Ángela...

Sakura se quedo congelada ante estas palabras. ¿Por qué con ella? ¿por qué no con otra persona? ¿por qué con su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué?

-De verdad lo siento- continuo el chico y trato de poner una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica pero ella salió corriendo de ahí. No quería estar ni un minuto mas con el.

El había hecho que ella descubriera lo que es querer a alguien, lo que se dice "estar enamorado" . Desde que lo conoció, Sakura sintió el cosquilleo cada vez que lo veía, descubrió como su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que el teléfono sonaba sabiendo que era el. El sentirse protegida en sus brazos, el sentir su aroma cuando dejaba la sala, el saber que su corazón sonreía cuando estaba con el, el sentir sus labios contra los suyos... ella nunca vio que esto se aproximaba pero cuando una "esta enamorada" te subes a tu nube y ya nadie te puede bajar, solamente EL.

Ahora su corazón hecho mil pedazos le dolía. Como poder superar esto? Como poder volver a verlo de frente? Como poder ver a su "amiga" otra vez? ¿ Como no golpear a la amiga? (N/a: nunca les ha pasado? Yo un día golpee a una compañera y ella me devolvió el golpe si que tuvimos que...)

Había pasado un poco mas de una semana. Sakura deba gracias a dios por que eran vacaciones de verano y así no poder verlo en la escuela. Pero se angustiaba mas cuando su calendario mostraba cada vez mas cerca la entrada a la escuela, pero ese día sin saberlo, tendría suerte. Una decisión iba a llegar a sus manos, una que la perjudicaría o la beneficiaría.

-Sakura baja un momento.- se oyó su padre detrás de la puerta de su habitación

-En seguida bajo- contesto la chica mirándose en su espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada algo cansada después de tanto llanto. Observo por un momento su pelo, lo tenia algo despeinado Así que con un cepillo lo peino y salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala.

Cuando llego a esta observo a su padre sentado en un sillón y enfrente de el había un señor con un portafolio negro en su regazo.

-Sakura que bueno que bajas hija...- su padre le sonrió tranquilamente mientras la joven se sentaba a su lado.- te presento al señor Jeferson, el ha venido por que te tiene una propuesta muy interesante y pienso que deberías escucharlo.

El nombrado sonrió ante la confusión de la adolescente Sakura (N/A: bueno aki la joven tiene 18 años). Cuando el papa de Sakura terminó la introducción abrió su portafolios y saco un fólder y se lo dio a la joven.

-Bueno yo vengo en representación de la Universidad de Inglaterra y vengo a hacerte una oferta para que te unas a el equipo de gimnasia de esta.- Sakura se sorprendió a sus palabras mientras observaba varias fotos de la universidad. – ya que terminase tu preparatoria, esta nos envió buenas recomendaciones tuyas y la verdad tenemos muchas ganas de que aceptes.

"_Kaho..." _pensó Sakura mientras sonreía.

-Te ofrecemos una beca del 80 y un cuarto en el dormitorio de la escuela. La universidad esta muy completa, tiene cafetería, gimnasio, alberca olímpica, cancha de tenis, fútbol, voleibol y fútbol americano.

-Una pregunta- interrumpió Fujiyata quien también observaba los folletos – esta beca para cuantos años es?

-Es para la carrera que elija y los años que dure siempre y cuando consiga buenos resultados en las competencias.

-Donde tengo que firmar?- dijo de pronto la chica. Ambos hombres la miraron sorprendidos.

-Estas segura hija?- su padre la miro preocupado.

-Absolutamente!- "_entre mas lejos de el y de ella mejor" _– esta es una oportunidad única papa! Además querías que conociera otros lugares del mundo y otras cosas! Estas de acuerdo?

-Mmm esta es una buena oportunidad- repitió su padre observando los folletos- creo que tienes razón y estoy de acuerdo.

-Gracias papa!- la joven abrazo a su padre mientras que el otro hombre sacaba todo el "papeleo"

" con esto podré volver a empezar de 0. El seguir aquí me va a hacer mucho daño y mas si los veo en la escuela. Aunque parezca que huyo, también veo por mi futuro, esta oportunidad no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento!"

Este es el fin de la introducción, ya saben que cualquier duda que tengan escríbanmela estaré dispuesta a escucharlos y aclararles. Gracias por leer!

P.D. alguna vez han escuchado una canción que se llama "leave(get out)" de Jojo? Es muy buena cuando están enojadas o mas bien en situaciones como estas jajaja:p


	2. Toda historia tiene un inicio

Capitulo Uno

**Toda historia tiene un inicio**.

Sakura se encontraba en un avión que la llevaría un nuevo destino. Los nervios la comían por dentro, pero ella sabia muy bien que había hecho lo correcto. Su corazón también le decía algo pero ella no supo entenderlo.

Una vez que el avión quedo estable en los cielos , la chica se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y recorrió el pasillo hasta que sin querer se tropezó con una jovencita quien traía una bufanda color blanco con unas flores al final. Sakura ayudo a la jovencita a reincorporarse y cuando esta se fue Sakura quedo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte recordando que ella tenia una bufanda idéntica...

Flash Back 

Años atrás, su padre le había regalado una bufanda de navidad y ella decidió estrenarla un día que su mejor amiga la había invitado a la pista de hielo.

En ese entonces Sakura contaba con 16 años y no era muy buena patinando. Su mejor amiga (angela) la había tomado de la mano para que no se cayera. Dieron varias vueltas a la pista hasta que Angela dijo que iba por unas bebidas así que dejo sola a la ojiverde mientras que esta intentaba patinar sin su ayuda.

De pronto Sakura tomo demasiado impulso y no pudo sostenerse y vio como iba a chocar directo con un joven que no se había dado cuenta que Sakura se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el.

Cuando la chica se estrello con el, ambos quedaron en el piso y Sakura encima del chico.

-O.O lo siento- se disculpo frotándose la cabeza. El chico también se reincorporo sonriéndole.

El tenia ojos color azul, tez trigueña y pelo color castaño oscuro. Alto, tenia cuerpo atlético, parecía que todas se podrían morir por el no? Pero nuestra pequeña protagonista siempre es y será despistada.

-No te preocupes, a todo el mundo nos pasa.- el joven se levanto y ayudo a Sakura a que también lo hiciera. Ella le sonrió en gratitud. Después el se alejo y Ángela llego.

-Quien era ese? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es que sin querer caí encima de el, jeje pero no lo conozco.

-Ay Sakura- ambas se rieron- ven vamos a seguir patinando.

A los 5 minutos que ellas reanudaron su actividad, el mismo chico se les acerco ahora con la bufanda de Sakura en mano.

-Disculpa- dijo el joven a Sakura

-Hoe?- respondió la chica cuando se volteo

-Se te cayo esto- le dio su bufanda- es muy bonita, no deberías de perderla- la chica asintió tomándola y poniéndose en el cuello. –Te queda muy bien.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco- te parece?

-Si- el chico le sonrió, después observo a su amiga de los pies a la cabeza y de nuevo puso su mirada en Sakura- Me llamo Ryan y tu?- le dio la mano. Ambas chicas quedaron un poco sorprendidas.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto

-Que lindo nombre tienes Sakura...

Y con esa pequeña charla, el romance floreció. Lo que parecía ser un gran amistad poco a poco fue sembrándose el amor. La pequeña Sakura no sabia lo que le pasaba cada vez que estaba junto a el, pero sabia que era especial, era único y no como los demás (N/a: lo les parece muy familiar esta frase?).

Entonces ocurrió el gran salto. Un año después El día del festival de la ciudad Ryan y Sakura paseaban por las calles alborotadas y llenas de luces. Ambos chicos conversaban muy animadamente hasta que a media noche comenzaron los fuegos artificiales.-

-Vaya genial!- susurro Sakura mientras veía el cielo.

-Ven vamos a esa banca para poderlos ver mejor- Ryan tomo la mano de la chica y se subieron a una banca y entonces Ryan la tomo por su cintura para distraerla de aquellos fuegos artificiales.

-Que pasa?- pregunto la joven mientras veía lo nerviosos que se ponía se acompañante.

-Es que yo... Sakura- tartamudeaba mucho el chico.

-Si?- la joven le sonreía para que se tranquilizara.

-Te amo, y quiero que seas mi novia, quiero ser el que te proteja, el que te haga feliz, por el cual murmures cada vez que te encuentres sola, el que este en tus pensamientos- dijo por fin.

Yo...- la chica lo miraba asombrada tratando de procesar todas aquellas palabras.- también quiero que sea esa persona.- Sakura lo abrazo.

-Quiere decir que si?

-Por supuesto!- y ambos se dieron su primer beso.

(Pequeña nota de la autora: dios mío! Jaja me da nostalgia leer esto, pero es que muchas veces si una recuerda el primer beso que se dio con su novio... y mas si ese novio fue alguien que dejo una gran huella en tu vida...hay dios ya me puse súper melancólica jejeje pero ni modo, toda mujer, chava, niña adolescente pasa por esto y hay un dicho que me gusta mucho " el beso mas difícil no es le primero, es el ultimo" y quería abrir esta "pequeña nota" jajaj pero en fin mejor me callo para que ustedes sigan leyendo mientras yo me sigo rascando la cabeza disfrútenlo!)

Fin del falsh back 

Sakura había regresado a su asiento y estaban a punto de aterrizar. Es increíble como uno puede sumergirse en sus pensamientos y perder la noción del tiempo, pensó Sakura mientras sentía las llantas del avión tocar el suelo.

Universidad 

-Le dejo sus cosas aquí señorita¡?- decía el chofer del taxi quien había ayudado a Sakura a subir sus cosas hasta su habitación del dormitorio.

-Si esta bien ahí- susurro Sakura mientras veía su habitación, tenia una pequeña sala, cocina, baño y su cuarto. Estaba encantada.

Cuando el chofer se fue, la joven puso sus cosas en su habitación y se fue hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas para ver su vista. Después abrió la ventana y dejo el aire pasar. Cerro los ojos por un momento.

Se imagino a si misma dejando todo atrás. TODO. Pero por mas que huyas el pasado siempre te alcanza.

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos. Fue el rechinar de una moto a lado de su edifico. A lado había un café y ahí observo como un joven se bajaba de su moto y se quitaba el casco. El joven tenia pelo café y pelos muy revoloteados. Sin darse cuenta Sakura se había quedado mirándolo detenidamente y observo muy bien todas sus facciones y todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

El ambarino entro a la cafetería lo que por fin hizo que Sakura desviara su mirada al mismo tiempo que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-Buenos días soy Tomoyo Daidouji estudiante y ayudante de alguien muy molesto de la dirección jejeje . Tu debes ser Sakura Kinomoto- una joven con pelo azul marino le sonrió cuando Sakura abrió la puerta. La ojiverde le sonrió n regreso he hizo una reverencia.

-Asi es, soy yo.

-Que bien que llegaste no hubo problemas verdad?

-No, llegue perfectamente.

-De acuerdo ya que te instalaste te enseñare la universidad para que estés al corriente de todo.- La amatista le hizo una indicación a Sakura para que caminara a su lado.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Sakura observo que ya no estaba la moto con aquel chico. Mientras a su lado Tomoyo comenzó a decir:

-esta cafetería es una de las 5 que hay aquí, hay una mucho mas grande en el centro de la universidad. Prosigamos por favor- dijo cuando noto que Sakura se había quedado atrás- bueno ese edificio de allá es de la facultad de medicina e ingeniería, el de allá es el de humanidades, allá biología...- y seguía y seguía la lista hasta que llegaron a donde Sakura tenia mas ganas de ir: gimnasio.

-Bueno he aquí el gimnasio olímpico de le escuela- dijo Tomoyo abriendo una puerta para que Sakura observara su interior. La expresión de esta no cabía en asombro.- se ve que te gusta.

.-Es enorme! Mucho mas grande que el de mi antigua escuela!- Sakura observaba como niña chiquita todos los aparatos que había ahí. También observo como había dos chicas practicando en la barra de equilibrio. Tomoyo saludo a una de ellas.

-Hola Meiling!- dijo al ver que la nombrada la miraba. Meiling saludo con la cabeza y termino su ejercicio con una gran salida. Sakura empezó a aplaudir y Meiling se acerco a las chicas.

-Lo hiciste muy bien! Eres muy buena!- dijo Sakura cuando esta llego.

-.Muchas gracias, hola Tomoyo, quien es ella?

-La amatista sonrió- es la nueva estudiante del extranjero. Vino por lo de la beca de gimnasia.

-Eres otra de las becadas? – pregunto Meiling con un poco de burla

-Como que "otra de las becadas"?- le pregunto Sakura a Tomoyo

-Es que van varias chicas becadas pero ninguna ha alcanzado meritos para la escuela.

-Por lo tanto las regresan- terminó Meiling.

-O diablos! Y si no puedo?- Sakura coemnoz a p´reocuparse. Una mujer se les acerco.

-Por eso estoy yo aquí, para saber si valen la pena o no. – dijo la mujer interrumpiendo la platica.

-Hoe?

-Hola soy Catherine, la entrenadora del equipo.- le dio la mano a Sakura quien esta la tomo con un poco de desconfianza. Catherine tenia mirada dulce, era rubia y vestía pans.

-Mucho gusto Sakura Kinomoto- saludo aun nerviosa

-No te preocupes, me han dicho que realmente vales la pena, por que no me haces una demostración?

-Ahora!

-No veo por que no.- de nuevo le sonrió. Sakura se resigno.

-mejor vuelvo al rato, para que pueda ir por mi uniforme. Vale?- pregunto esperanzada Sakura.

-Esta bien, buenos nos vemos después- y Catherine se fue.

-Estas nerviosa verdad?- pregunto Tomoyo cuando Meiling también se fue.

-Si, no se si podré dar lo que se necesite.

Tomoyo tomo las manos de Sakura y le dijo con una sonrisa- estoy segura de que podrás. Ten fe, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Sakura le sonrió. Nunca nadie antes le había dicho eso y sus ojos se empañaron un poco. No sabía como pero sentía como Tomoyo le deba toda esa seguridad que necesitaba. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que siempre iba a poder contar con ella.

**Horas después en otro lugar de la Universidad,**

-Meiling por que tienes esa cara e enfado- preguntó un ambarino la mencionada mientras caminaban junto a Tomoyo por uno de los parques. Tomoyo se rió por lo bajo

-Lo que pasa es que llego una nueva alumna a la escuela y es gimnasta y hoy hizo una demostración y Catherine quedo encantada con ella y Meiling piensa que se gano a una enemiga-

-Es que es mi enemiga, viste como aplaudía Catherine mientras esa chiquilla terminaba su rutina en la viga de equilibrio!- Meiling seguía enojada y caminaba mas rápido que sus acompañantes quienes hasta parecía que corrían para alcanzarla.

-Así que llego ya la nueva alumna, será igual de tonta que las demás?- susurro Shaoran pero Tomoyo lo escucho.

-Parece mi querido Li, que nunca le tienes fe a las personas. Si lo tuvieras hasta te podrías sorprender.

-No me interesa sorprenderme créeme Tomoyo,- contesto un poco diferente – y como se llama la nueva alumna?

-Sakura Kinomoto, y viene de Japón. – Tomoyo dijo mientras observaba unas hojas que tenia en sus manos.

-Sakura Kinomoto...- pensó Shaoran Li

Fin del capitulo por favor no me maten! Se me hizo un poco corto pero apenas estamos calentando las cosas así que no se desesperen. Ya saben cualquier duda, duda sugerencia comentario tomatazo es bien recibido excepto cartas-bomba y virus gracias!

Agradecimientos a:

Angie: muchas grax por leer! Espero que los capitulos que sigan (por que esta te juro q lo escribir tres veces y asi quedo mejor) te gusten espero que sigas dejando tus comentarios!

**Carmen: muchas grax por leer espero seguir viendo comentarios tuyos!**

**Basilea: Vas a ver que Sakura va a seguir siendo muy fuerte mas si tiene a alguien a su lado (sabes a lo que me refiero jejej q mala soy) y por cierto créeme q el pelmazo se va a llevar su merecido muy pronto... jaja tu solo pon atención. Espero que me sigas escribiendo!**


	3. Nueva ciudad, nueva vida

Capitulo 2

Nueva ciudad, nueva vida.

-Se me hace tarde! Aaaaa- la joven gritaba en su dormitorio mientras corría a cambiarse para asistir a su primer día de clases.

Al salir de su dormitorio y pasar a lado del café observo que se encontraba la moto que había visto días antes, y por lo que vio ese joven siempre llegaba a la misma hora.

"_no es momento para distraerse"- _se dijo así misma mientras alejaba su mirada y corría a su clase.

Después de clases 

-Veo que te esta gustando el estar aquí- comento la amatista a su compañera ojiverde.

-Si! Es increíble el conocer todo esto que es muy diferente a donde vivía.- ambas caminaban por un parque de la universidad. Se sentaron en una banca.

-Que bien!

-Oye Daidouji...

-Dime Tomoyo, por favor.- la amatista le sonrió. Sakura también lo hizo.

-Tomoyo, tu que quieres ser?

-Quiero ser una gran diseñadora!- las estrellitas se asomaron en sus ojos- quiero ser famosa y que el mundo sepa de mi! Pero para eso necesito una modelo...- mirada picara para su acompañante.

-Hoe?

Tomoyo tomo las manos de su nueva amiga- quiero que me hagas un favor

-Hoe?

-Quiero que seas mi modelo!

-HOE?

-No quieres?

-E-ss que y-yo... me da pena!

-No te preocupes!- Tomoyo de nuevo le sonrió- veras que lo vas a hacer bien, di que si por favor!

-Yo...- la chica suspiro- esta bien.

-Genial! Ven vamos a celebrar!

-que cosa? (n/a: siempre tan despistada...)

-Que serás mi modelo! Hay un café que me gusta mucho, de hecho esta a lado de tu dormitorio, ven vamos!

En el café 

-Por ti Sakura!- Tomoyo alzaba su capuchino, mientras que la nombrada se sonrojaba.

-No es para tanto Tomoyo...

-Hola chicas- una chica de melena negra se les acerco

-Hola Meiling!- Saludo Tomoyo alegremente mientras que esta se sentaba en la mesa con ellas.

-tu eres... Kinomoto verdad?- Meiling pregunto.

-Si, Sakura Kinomoto.

-Veo que ya no estas enojada Mei- Tomoyo pregunto bien discreta.

-No...- la chica cruzo sus brazos- lo he aceptado.

-Que cosa- pregunto Sakura.

-Que eres muy buena en gimnasia, y será un reto demostrar quien de las dos es mejor- Meiling contesto.

-jejeje...- Sakura se puso nerviosa.

-Hola chicas- saludo un chico de pelos negros azulados con lentes. Junto con el venia el ambarino que todas quieren.

-Hola Eriol, hola Shaoran- saludaron Tomoyo y Meiling.

-quien es ella?- pregunto Eriol sentándose a lado de Tomoyo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco. Shaoran se sentó delante de Sakura y la comenzó a examinar con la mirada provocando que Sakura se pusiera mas nerviosa aun.

-Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la chica de quien les hable- la presento Tomoyo.

-Con que Sakura... – dijo Eriol, después le sonrió- mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, y el que no habla y tiene cara de malhumorado es Shaoran Li.

-Hey!- contesto Shaoran

-y también es mi primo- agrego Meiling.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Sakura con mas confianza.

"_Esa sonrisa"...- _pensó Shaoran cambiando su expresión hasta quedar atónito. Nadie lo noto, por que habían comenzado su charla, en la cual por supuesto el no participaba.

Era algo muy extraño lo que le pasaba, con esa sonrisa sintió como de repente sus defensas se desarmaron. Su sonrisa... muy angelical, parecía una pequeña niña. No era algo muy común.

-Disculpen tengo que irme, adiós- Shaoran salió del café dejando a todos consternados.

-que le sucede?- pregunto Meiling.

-No lo se, pero algo raro.- Dijo Eriol mirando la puerta donde su compañero había salido.

Sakura se encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad sentada en una mesa con varios libros y un cuaderno donde apuntaba cosas que sabría que después le podrían servir. Su vista se encontraba ya cansada y soñolienta. Observo su reloj que en esos momentos marcaban las seis de la tarde.

-Oh, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo...- la chica de ojos verdes cerros los libros y recogió sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Mientras caminaba su mente se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, mas bien en recuerdos de su pasado en Tomoeda, recuerdos de "el".

Recordó la primera vez que le tomo la mano, y sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Después sintió algo en su corazón, la tristeza. ¿ Como esa persona pudo haberla dejado tan marcada?.

En su imaginación creo una imagen donde se encontraba ella rodeada de los brazos de Ryan. El rostro de Sakura mostro mucha melancolia al punto que las lagrimas comenzaron a invadir su delicado rostro.

-Por que...- y seguía llorando- por que lo tuve que amar? Por que me tuvo que hacer esto?.

Mientras caminaba, el cielo acompaño a Sakura en su llanto y comenzó a llover. La chica al darse cuenta de esto, corrió debajo de un árbol y cuando llego a este siguió llorando. Momentos después la voz de un hombre interrumpió su llanto.

-Que sucede?- Sakura alzo la vista y observo a Shaoran Li, quien la miraba un poco preocupado.

-Nada... solo son cosas sin importancia.- la chica trato de sonreír, pero Shaoran no le creyó.

-Esta bien sino me lo quieres decir, no hay problema.- el chico se sentó debajo del árbol mientras esperaba que la lluvia terminara. Sakura sin embargo se quedo de pie y se abrazo a si misma mientras trataba de controlarse.

Shaoran al ver esto se levanto y le se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta. Sakura al observarlo no la acepto.

-No gracias estoy bien.

-estas temblando de frío- Shaoran le puso la chaqueta en los hombros de la chica. Sakura se sonrojo un poco al detalle.

-Muchas gracias.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La lluvia empezó a disminuir y entonces Shaoran decidió irse de ahí dejando a Sakura sola en medio de la tarde.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling caminaban por le campus hablando animadamente. Sakura cada vez se mostraba mas tranquila conforme conocía a sus dos nuevas amigas.

-Dios parece que los profesores no se cansan de hacernos sufrir!- decía Meiling.

-No es cierto- comentaba Tomoyo.

-Pero estas ciega? No vez la cantidad de trabajo que nos dejan!

-Eso te pasa solo a ti por dejar las cosas a ultimo minuto Meiling.

Las tres se empezaron a reír hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sakura.

-Vives tu sola?- preguntaba Tomoyo.

-Así es, pero creo que debería encontrar un trabajo, para gastos extra no creen?- decía la ojiverde.

-Mira!- Meiling señalaba el café de a lado- tienen un letrero donde solicitan trabajadores, ven vamos Sakura- Meiling tomo a Sakura por la mano y fueron hasta el café

Al día siguiente 

-Buenos días- Saludaba Sakura alegremente detrás del mostrador del café con un delantal café a rayas.

-B-buenos D-días...- saludo un chico al reconocerla.

-Li que haces aquí!- dijo Sakura sombrada y colorada de las orejas.

-Vine por un americano...- el chico se ponía nervioso.

-A si, si claro en seguida voy por el permíteme un momento...

-S-si-i ...-Shaoran siguió con la mirada a Sakura hasta que alguien lo distrajo.

-Hola niño! Mi vida hace mucho que no te veo!- una voz femenina lo llamo.

-Que?...- Li dio media vuelta para observarla, era una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes mas claros que los de Sakura.- Ashley que haces aquí?

-Hay que grosero, ni siquiera me saludas- la mencionada intento darle un beso en los labios pero el chico se quito a tiempo.- que sucede?

-Tu y yo terminamos. Déjame en paz de una buena vez.

-Nunca! Tu eres el amor de mi vida y nunca te voy a dejar!- comenzó a alzar un poco mas la voz llamando la atención de los demás, y principalmente a la chica que se encontraba en el mostrador con un café en la mano.

-Aquí tienes Li...- dijo tímidamente Sakura. Shaoran tomo el café y le pago a Sakura, cuando se disponía a irse el chico le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la chica que la pelirroja no pudo evitar ver.

Cuando Shaoran salió del lugar Ashley le dio a Sakura una mirada de pocos amigos.

-mas vale que te alejes de el, por que es mío.- y con esto ella salió del lugar, dejando a Sakura un poco perpleja.

**Dormitorio de Sakura**

era de noche y la chica se había dejado caer en su cama, la luz estaba apagada y aun traía puesta la ropa de trabajo. Se sentía agotada, tanto física y mentalmente. Después de unos minutos se hizo un ovillo en su cama y se le erizo la piel un poco.

Su mente seguía llena de recuerdos y su corazón tenia varios sentimientos encontrados: traición, tristeza, sufrimiento, amargura...

Por lo bajo Sakura susurro:

-No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, es demasiado y a pesar de todo y a pesar de las circunstancias aun te amo Ryan...- y de nuevo la chica comenzó a llorar.

No supo cuanto tiempo lo hizo, pero al final cayo dormida. Durmió tan profundamente que al día siguiente no escucho su despertador. Lo único que la hizo despertar fue el rechinido de unas llantas de una motocicleta. Se levanto de la cama y sus ropas estaban todas arrugadas. Se acerco a la ventana y observo a Shaoran bajando de su moto entrando al café con el casco en la mano.

Sakura sonrió levemente, después dirigió su mirada hacia su habitación y sobre una silla se encontraba la chaqueta que el día anterior le había prestado el chico ambarino. La joven volvió a sonreír y regreso su mirada a la calle cuando Shaoran salía de café.

Este en vez de regresar a su moto puso su mirada en el edificio de Sakura y observo las ventanas esperando encontrar a alguien y fue cuando se encontró con Sakura. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y Sakura le sonrió tiernamente y la mirada de Li se relajo por completo.

Okis no me maten, volvi a rescribir el capitulo, al principio no estaba muy segura de este, y grax a Lula (muchas grax por el comentario!) me anime a escribirlo de nuevo, espero que esta vez si te guste y muchas gracias a los que dejen reviews!


	4. Gracias

Capitulo 3 

"**Gracias"**

La chica abrió la ventana y le grito:

-Espérame un momento por favor!- y la volvió a cerrar. Regreso a su dormitorio y tomo su bata y la chamarra del chico y salió del apartamento.

**Mientras tanto abajo**

-Shaoran que haces aquí, no se supone que tienes clases?- Tomoyo y Meiling se acercaron a el con varios libros en manos.

-Si, pe-pero...- Shaoran miro de nuevo al edificio. Las chicas lo imitaron y fue cuando vieron a Sakura salir de el con la chamarra del ambarino.

-Gracias... je je aquí tienes Li, muchas gracias, no tenias que haberte molestado.- la chica le dio la chamarra. Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaron en silencio ante el gesto mientras que el chico se sonrojaba.

-Hola, por que estamos todos aquí reunidos? Están regalando algo?- se les unió Eriol con cierta burla- Hola Sakura, me da mucho gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo Eriol.

-Y bien, queremos una explicación- dijo Meiling

-De que?- pregunto Sakura.

-Del porque tienes la chamarra de Shaoran. Veras el no es muy educado con las mujeres, solamente con las que conoce que serian su familia y pues yo, que lo conozco de casi toda la vida, pero aquí Shaoran Li tiene fama de ser un poco egoísta, y nunca le presta nada a nadie. Así que si serias tan amable de decirnos...- Tomoyo sonrió. Erio también lo hizo pero con burla.

-A eso es fácil...

-No...no..- suplico Shaoran

-Lo que pasa es que el otro día saliendo de la biblioteca empezó a llover y ambos nos refugiamos en el mismo árbol, y como yo estaba temblando de frío el me la dio.- termino Sakura con inocencia.

-A con que fue eso...

-A que te refieres con eso Eriol- Tomoyo le pregunto, aunque obviamente sabia la respuesta.

-Es que desde hace unos días se oyen rumores de que Shaoran fue visto con una hermosa jovencita nueva en el campus y al parecer románticos y dicen que es mas linda que su ex novia, por lo tanto la ex novia ya se entero y cuando sepa quien es la jovencita le va a declarar la guerra.

-SHAORAN!- grito una jovencita a lo lejos.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma...- dijo Meiling exasperada

-Que rey? De quien hablan?- pregunto Sakura, como siempre despistada.

-mei llévate a Sakura sino, aquí va haber pleito seguro.- dijo Tomoyo poniéndose delante de Sakura para esconderla

-Que pleito?- pregunto de nuevo la chica.

-A lo orden comandante, ven Sakura tenemos que ir al gimnasio- Meiling tomo a Sakura por un brazo y se la llevo justo a tiempo cuando Ashley llego con los demás

-Hola niño- dijo

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto cansado Shaoran.

-Quería hablar contigo...- le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Tomoyo y Eriol.- a solas.

-Ven Tomoyo, acompáñame necesito aire fresco por que el de aquí ya se contamino.- Eriol y la chica se fueron dejando solos a la "pareja"

-Haber ya se fueron ahora dime.

-No quieres tomar antes un café conmigo?

-No y sabes que, ya me tengo que ir. No me hagas perder mi tiempo- Shaoran se puso el casco.

-Pe-pe-pero...

-Adios Ashley.- Shaoran se subió a su moto y la echo andar.

-Shaoran!

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
**

**Gimnasio**

-Sakura pon atención por enésima vez!- dijo una molesta Catherine al ver que Sakura se ayo de a barras asimétricas.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo apenada Sakura sobandose las muñecas.

-Esta bien, pero solo concéntrate. Estas cansada?

-No... es solo...- ella trato de decir algo pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-Esta bien, ve a descansar. Terminamos por hoy, en una semana serán las regionales, y te necesito con animo.

-Esta bien muchas gracias.- Sakura se dirigió a los vestidores.

"Mi mente trata de olvidar lo que mi corazón no quiere..." se dijo a si misma mientras se metía con todo y ropas a las regaderas. Sentía que ya no podía mas, aunque pareciera que siempre estaba feliz, hay momentos en lo cuales ya no podía sostenerlo mas.

Esa mentira de hacerles ver a los demás que no pasa nada, esa mascara. Pero ya no podía, no mas. Se acabo.

"Pero no puedo dejarme vencer, me prometí a mi misma que saldría adelante, se lo prometí a mi papa..." – la chica se dejo caer mientras el agua seguía recorriendo su cuerpo- 2 me pregunto que pasaría si mi madre estuviera aquí conmigo.."- sonrió melancólicamente "pero eso es imposible , ella esta en el cielo, muchísimo mejor que aquí".

Rompió a llorar. Tenia que hacerlo.

-Por que... por que me pasa esto? Por que no puedo ser fuerte, por que tengo ser cobarde y tuve que irme?- y lloro durante horas. El agua tibia seguia cayendo. Finalmente se desmayo. Ya no tenia fuerzas.

-Sakura!- una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

-hoe...?- Sakura levanto un poco su cabeza.

-Sakura!... o dios mío, Sakura que paso?- una figura se acerco a ella,

-¿Mama?- dijo al no reconocer la figura. Finalmente cerro los ojos.

**Horas después**

-Tomoyo ya llegue!- susurro Shaoran dejando las llaves en un mueble en el recibidor mientras leía unos sobres que tenia en su mano.

No escucho respuesta y entonces se dirigió a la sala donde escucho un pequeño murmullo. En uno de los sillones vio a una figura recostada cubierta por una manta. Se acerco a la figura hasta poder verla bien y se puso a su altura.

Reconoció el pelo castaño claro que caía sobre la frente de una chica. Con una mano retiro los cabellos delicadamente procurando no despertarla. Observo su rostro cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada.

-Ejem...- se escucho unas voces. Shaoran inmediatamente se reincorporo y observo a sus tres amigos.

-Gracias por avisarnos que estabas aquí Shaoran- dijo Meiling sonriendo.

-Pero si...

-No te preocupes, vimos que estabas un poco ocupado, por eso te perdonamos.- dijo Eriol mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de agua.

-Pero yo no...

-Shaoran cállate o vas a despertarla- Tomoyo se acerco con un recipiente con agua y una toalla que puso sobre la frente de la chica.

-Que le sucedió?

-Fui a buscar a Sakura al gimnasio por que quería que me ayudara con unos nuevos diseños, pero Catherine me dijo que estaba en las duchas así que fui a ver y la encontré en la regadera toda mojada e inconsciente.

-Pero por que?- volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba en otro sillón.

-Créeme que me gustaría responderte pero no se. Solo ella sabe.- dijo Tomoyo terminando su trabajo.

-Oigan... dijo Meiling pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta.- no se levanten yo abriré.

-Shaoran y que paso con Ashley que era lo que quería?- pregunto Eriol sentándose en una silla del comedor con su vaso e agua.

-Quería que me tomara un café con ella, pero tenia prisa y me fui de ahí.

-Vaya esa niña no te va a dejar en paz nunca.

-Lo va hacer, se va a cansar de mi, lo se- dijo levantándose y yendo a la cocina

-Nunca subestimas a una mujer Shaoran, no sabes de lo que somos capaces- dijo Tomoyo levantándose con el recipiente.

-A que te refieres Tomoyo?- pregunto Eriol sonriéndole picaramente.

-Eh dicho que no puedes entrar!- se escucharon voces dl recibidor y a continuación apareció la chica pelirroja bastante enojada.

-Shaoran donde estas?- grito esta. Shaoran salió de la cocina y la miro sorprendido- nadie me deja plantada me oíste? Nadie!

-Espera de que hablas?- preguntó el chico.

-Me enviaste una nota diciéndome que me querías ver en el parque y te espere dos horas! Que te sucede?- se acerco a el con un gran puño. Eriol detrás de ellos trataba de controlar su risa.

-Que es lo que sucede por que gritan todos?- una vocecilla salió del sillón y Sakura se reincorporo lentamente tocándose la cabeza.

-QUE DIABLOS HACE SA AQUÍ!

-Hoe?- dijo despistadamente.

-Ashley nunca he sido grosera contigo peor por favor te pido que salgas en este mismo instante de aquí- dijo Tomoyo fríamente cosa que a algunos les causo miedo.

-Retirarme? Por favor, no me voy sin una explicación!

-Quieres controlarte?- dijo Meiling ya impaciente.

-Ok, me controlo y hablemos que les parece?- todos excepto Sakura asintieron con la cabeza. Ashley respiro un momento y antes de que los demás reaccionaran ella fue hasta Sakura la tomo del brazo y la levanto y se la llevo hasta la entrada donde abrió al puerta y aventó a Sakura afuera y cerro la puerta.

-Ashley que te sucede?- dijo Eriol

-Esto es el colmo- Shaoran tomo a Ashley y salieron los dos de la casa donde Sakura estaba en el suelo llena de sudor y respiraba agitadamente- esto no se lo haces a nadie! Eres una imbecil!- Shaoran soltó a Ashley y cargo a Sakura quien se sentía a punto de desmayarse e nuevo.

-Esto es inaudito! Prefieres a esa mojigata en vez de poder estar conmigo?

-No es cuestión de a quien prefiero, es cuestión de principios y valores, los cuales no tienes. A una persona no se le trata así, no se quien te crees que eres, pero me das asco. Vete por favor sino pido que te saquen a la fuerza.

-Dios mio! Osea...

-Ya oíste mis palabras.- Shaoran la desafió con la mirada. Ella no pudo con ello.

-Esta bien ,me ire, pero ella me las va a pagar se esta metiendo donde no debe.- la joven salio de los terrenos de la caza a zancadas. Shaoran suspiro.

-Bravo Shaoran!- dijo Eriol saliendo con las chicas.

-Por fin pusiste a Ashley en su lugar.- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-Y todo por defender a Sakura!

Shaoran se puso colorado ante el comentario y desvió la vista hasta la chica que tenia en brazos quien se había vuelto a dormir y seguía con la fiebre. Sin proponérselo su mirada se relajo por completo y sonrió.

-Vengan vamos adentro.

**Fin del capitulo**

Bueno creo que me tarde un poquito en actualizarlo no creen? Bueno mil disculpas pero aquí estoy, ja ja. Tengo algo que decirles, para los que ya habían leído el capitulo anterior. Lo que pasa es que gracias a un comentario e una lectora decidi volver a rescribir el capitulo anterior y quedo mejor de lo que esperaba, asi q creo que algunos deberan de volver a leerlo, je je perdón por la molestia.

Kissmy: mil grax por tu review espero que sigas leyendo. Bye!

Pami Li: la pequeña duda que tienes se contestara en el siguiente capitulo te lo prometo. Que bien que te gusto el trama y espero que sigas leyendo.

LulaBlack: Hice caso a tu comnetario y creo que se ve ya un poquito mas de lo que piensa Sakura, espero aque asi haya quedado bien y te haya gustado!


	5. ¡Animo!

Capitulo 4

**Flash Back**

-Sakura muévete! Sino nos perderemos la fiesta- gritaba Ángela desde las escaleras. Estaba esperando a Sakura quien se estaba arreglando para ir a una fiesta de universitarios.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo bajando. Traía una falda de mezclilla una blusa azul de tirantes con encaje y una sandalias y su chamarra. Ángela por otro lado tenia una falda negra con botas y chamarra también negras y una blusa roja un poco escotada.

-Ok vamonos, conseguí que me prestaran el coche.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad y llegaron a un edificio dentro de la universidad. Había mucha gente afuera bebiendo y platicando mientras que dentro de este edificio la gente bailaba.

-Estas segura?- dijo Sakura bajando del coche observando a las personas.

-Ven vamos a bailar, esta canción me encanta!- Ángela tomo de la mano a Sakura y ambas se introdujeron en el edificio y cuando llegaron a la pista ambas empezaron a bailar.

Varias personas bailaban también y dos chicos se acercaron a ellas. El primero se llevo a Ángela a bailar y el segundo tomo a Sakura de la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-aaa! Déjame!- grito la pelicastaña pero al darse vuelta observo a su novio que le sonreía- lo siento Ryan!

-No te preocupes. Que haces aquí?

-Una amiga me trajo por que no quería venir sola. Y tu que haces aquí?

-El que organizo la fiesta es amigo mío.

-Que dijiste?- Sakura no lo alcanzaba a escuchar debido a la música.

-Vamos afuera para que podamos hablar- Ryan tomo la mano de Sakura y fueron al jardín trasero donde había poca gente.

-Ahora si escucho bien.

-El organizador de la fiesta es amigo mío y me invito.

Sakura le sonrió y Ryan también lo hizo. La tomo por la cintura y se besaron, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Se separaron y Sakura estaba muy sonrojada.

-Estas muy linda el día de hoy.- dijo Ryan

-En verdad crees eso?

-¿Cuándo te he mentido?

-Nunca...- y volvieron a sonreír.

-Sakura! Aquí estas, ja ja desapareciste.

-Lo siento Ángela- la chica se había acercado -me encontré con Ryan y salimos a platicar.

-Con que tu eres la "famosa" Ángela- dijo Ryan observando de pies a cabeza a la chica. Esta le sonrió picaramente.

-Por supuesto, y Ryan por fin te conozco.- ambos se quedaron mirándose de tal forma que demostraban algo. Sakura sin embargo, desconoció la situación y solo sonreía.

-Voy por algo de tomar, en seguida vengo- se fue haciéndole un guiño a Ángela. Ella siguió sonriendo y lo vio alejarse.

-Me da mucho gusto de que por fin se conozcan.- dijo Sakura.

-En verdad? Pues bueno parece un buen chico. Ahorita vengo Sakura voy a buscar algo que deje en el coche.

-Por supuesto yo te espero aquí.- Ángela se fue en la misma dirección que Ryan 

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Inglaterra**

-Hola Tomoyo- saludo Sakura al abrir la puerta de su departamento.

-Hola Sakura, espero no haber venido en mal momento.

-Por supuesto que no, pasa delante.

-Vine a ver si ya te sentías mejor- dijo Tomoyo cuando ambas se sentaron en la sala.

-Si, ya completamente. Muchas gracias por todo, no tenias que haberte molestado.

-No es molestia. Saku...¿Qué hacías en las regaderas?

Sakura no quiso contestar. Recordó el por que había llegado hasta ahí y sintió un poco de vergüenza. Tomoyo se acerco hasta ella y puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

-No quieres hablar?... lo entiendo. Pero se que algo mala te sucede y quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, por mas mínimo que sea el asunto.- Tomoyo levanto el mentón de la chica y la obligo a verla a los ojos- esta bien.

Sakura sonrió- si, lo se. Gracias Tomoyo, pero aun no puedo decirlo. No estoy preparada.

-Cuando lo estés, sabes donde encontrarme verdad? Arriba esos ánimos!

-Tienes razón. No puedo quedarme así todo el tiempo.

Ring, ring. El celular de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar. Esta se disculpo y se fue a la cocina a hablar por teléfono. Sakura se levanto de su asiento y observo su reloj.

8:30 a.m

la pelicastaña se acerco a la ventana y observo cierta moto familiar que se estacionaba a un lado de la acera. De ella bajo Shaoran y entro al café.

-Sakura? Interrumpo algo?- dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara.

-Hoe? De que hablas?

-No nada. Sakura acaba de marcarme Eriol y nos acaba de invitar a comer. Quieres ir?

-Solo seriamos los tres?

-Si, Meiling tiene que ir a ver a su madre, Shaoran tiene que estudiar para un examen. Si nos acompañas?

Sakura sonrió con picardía- no Tomoyo, será en otra ocasión, tengo que entrenar. Mejor vayan los dos solos. No quiero ser una metiche.

-Metiche? De que hablas Sakura?

- No quiero ser mal tercio con ustedes dos. Igual y se ponen románticos y...

-Haber tu piensas que Eriol y yo somos novios?

-Que... no lo son?

-Por supuesto que no!- Tomoyo fue ruborizándose poco a poco- solo somas amigos.

-Pero es que... ambos se ven que se quieren (n/a: por fin Sakura se dio cuenta de algo? No! El Apocalipsis!) por lo tanto lo deduje.

-Y-o-o...- Tomoyo aun ruborizada bajo la mirada.

-Lo quieres verdad?

-El solo me aprecia como una amiga, así que no hay nada que hacer.

-Tomoyo...-Sakura abrazo a su amiga- siempre hay esperanza. Nunca lo olvides.

La amatista un poco desconcertada, sonrió a placer al saber que alguien le daba ánimos por primera vez en su vida.

**Tomoeda, Japón**

-Buenas tardes señor Fujiyata, disculpe se encuentra Sakura?- saludo Ángela a la entrada de la casa de los Kinomoto.

-No, lo lamento.

-Y sabe cuando volverá?

-No lo se en verdad. Ella inicio sus estudios en una escuela en el extranjero y en estos momentos se encuentra muy concentrada en ello.

-No sabe en donde...

Ring, ring. Se escucho dentro de la casa.

-Lo siento Ángela, necesito atender esta llamada, vuelve otro día y platicamos si quieres, de acuerdo?

-Esta bien señor

-Hasta luego.- Fujiyata cerro la puerta y Ángela un poco decepcionada subió a un coche color azul.(n/a: tengo un trauma con los coches color azul)

-Y bien?- preguntó Ryan desde el asiento del conductor.

-Se fue a estudiar al extranjero. Nunca pensé que le fuera afectar tanto...

-Ángela a veces eres demasiado ingenua, por supuesto que le iba a doler, su mejor amiga y su novio! Por dios...- el encendió el auto y se alejaron de ahí.

-Sigo pensando que lo que hicimos en la fiesta estuvo mal, ella estaba ahí...

-Pero no se dio cuenta...- Ryan quito la mano de el cambio de velocidades y la puso sobre el muslo e la chica.- además nos divertimos mucho no?

Ángela sonrió- tienes razón...

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos y hablaremos con ella, te lo prometo.

-Espero que cumplas con tu promesa.

-Por supuesto ¿cuándo no lo he hecho?

Ambos comenzaron a reírse. Ángela quien fue la primera en dejar de reír le pregunto:

-Oye quieres ir a mi casa?

Ryan no quito la vista del camino, pero sonrió y alzo la ceja.

-Estas segura? No están tus padres ahí?

-No, se fueron el fin de semana a un viaje de negocios. Tendremos dos días para nosotros.

-Eso me agrada- de nuevo Ryan puso su mano en el muslo de la chica.

(n/a: obvio creo que no tengo que explicar que sucedió en la fiesta y que esta a punto de suceder verdad?)

**Inglaterra**

Sakura se encontraba en el gimnasio sola. Eran las 6 de la tarde y llevaba ella ahí tres horas entrenando su rutina de piso. En una de las esquinas del podio (n/a: es un cuadrado muy grande de color azul donde las gimnastas corren su saltan, si alguien alguna vez ha visto las rutinas de gimnasia saben a que me refiero) se coloco y respiro profundamente. Comenzó a correr e hizo dos piruetas seguidas estaba a punto se hacer la tercera pero cuando toco el piso perdió el equilibrio y se cayo.

-Diablos- se maldijo a si misma mientras estaba en el suelo. Trato e levantarse pero el cansancio le gano y se quedo ahí y comenzó a llorar.- jamás voy a lograr buenos resultados para la universidad y entonces me van a regresar... y entonces tendré que volver a verlos...

Shaoran la observaba desde la entrada. No llevaba mucho rato, pero si vio cuando esta se cayo. Camino hacia ella en silencio pero en gimnasio vació provocaba mucho eco y Sakura escucho sus pisadas y levanto u cabeza para observarlo.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto ella reincorporándose. Trato de limpiarse los ojos pero Shaoran ya había visto.

-Vine a buscar a Catherine, pensé que estaría aquí, pero veo que no.

Shaoran se quito su chaqueta y la dejo en las gradas (n/a: donde las personas ven las rutinas) y se acerco a Sakura. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio las lagrimas de la chica.

-Vamos, vuelve a hacerlo. No te des por vencida, estoy seguro de que tu puedes.

-Como sabes?- dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-Te he visto en los entrenamientos con Meiling, eres muy buena pero te falta confianza.

-No soy tan buena... aun tengo mucho que aprender- Saku bajo la mirada. Shaoran tomo su mentón y la vio a los ojos.

-Si vuelves a decir eso te dejo aquí sola y ya no te vendré a levantar el animo- Shaoran guardo su pañuelo en el bolsillo.- Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Vuelve a empezar y te ayudare. No nos iremos de aquí hasta que esa rutina salga perfecta.

Sakura sonrió- claro que si!

**Restaurante**

-Hola Tomoyo, te estaba esperando- dijo Eriol cuando se levanto de su silla para saludar a su acompañante.

-Espero no haber llegado muy tarde.

-Por supuesto que no.- Eriol sonrió mientras ambos tomaban sus asientos.- y Sakura?

-Ella dijo que tenia un compromiso, que lamentaba mucho no poder venir.- la chica observaba el menú. Eriol sonrió aun mas.

-Así que solo seremos tu y yo?

-Si...- la chica no dejaba de ver el menú y con eso ocultaba que sus mejilla se tornaban rojas.

-Y bien, que es lo que vas a pedir?

-Un espagueti...o un filete ummm aun no estoy segura...

El mesero se les acerco y anoto la orden de ambos. Recogió las cartas y antes de irse Eriol le pidió una botella de vino.

-A que se debe que pidas una botella de vino?- preguntó Tomoyo muerta de curiosidad.

-Nada, solamente que celebro que me acompañes.- la amatista sonrió ampliamente. Eriol tomo la mano de su amiga.

-Tomoyo...

-Que sucede?- Tomoyo empezaba a presentir que por fin sus sueños se iban a hacer realidad, que Eriol por fin le iba a decir sus sentimientos.

-Quiero decirte, mas bien agradecerte por la amistad que me has estado brindando todos estos años...- la amatista se decepcionó un poco pero trato de ocultarlo- y como en forma de agradecimiento – Eriol saco de su pantalón una cajita y se la entrego a la chica.

-Que es?...- la chica tomo la caja con ambas manos

-Abrerlo y veras!

La joven abrió la caja y observo que dentro había un broche en forma de luna. Era plateado y tenia unos detalles en dorado.

-Muchas gracias Eriol, no tenias que molestarte!

-No es molestia créeme... lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo para una de mis mas valiosas amigas...- Tomoyo sonrió mientras se ponía el broche, mientras Eriol susurro- y espero ue algún día podamos ser algo mas...

**Fin del capitulo**

Notas de la autora:

Bueno esta vez actualize un poco rápido peor no importa jiji, es bueno no creen? En fin ahora respondo sus comentarios:

**PamLi**: lo se... a mi también me cae mas Ashley y ademas que se cree? Como que los aires de niña rica se le subieron a la cabeza.. pero en fin. Al final todos reciben lo que merecen... jaja

**LulaBlack**: En este capitulo ya se ven las intenciones de Eriol y Tomoyo, asi que crucemos los dedos para que estos dos sean parejita jiji! Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Hermine I:** me da mucho gusto que hayas leido mi fic, no sabes que emocion! Espero que sigas leyendo!

**Car**i: muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigas dejando reviews!

**Hanna**: muchas gracias por leer mis fics, no sabes cuanot te lo agradezco demas me das muchos animos de seguir escribiedo. Tengo una pequeña noticia, como vi que hace poco leiste otro de mis fics (todo por quedar libre) decidi continuarlo, ya qe fue mi primer fic. Ja ja espero seguir contando con tu apoyo!


	6. Demasiadas emociones por un dia

Capitulo 5

Gimnasio de la Universidad

-Sakura no estés nerviosa!- decía Catherine

-En cualquier momento pueden dar los resultados, todo depende de hoy... dios no lo puedo evitar!- Sakura tenia sus manos cruzadas mientras se encontraba sentada con Meiling y otras 5 chicas. Catherine estaba de pie observando a los demás equipos de gimnasia

-Kinomoto hiciste tus rutinas muy bien, no hay de que preocuparse. Seguro ganaras algo, claro que le primer lugar no verdad, por que ese lo voy a tener yo! Jajaja- dijo Meiling. Catherine se reía.

-Las dos lo hicieron muy bien. Aunque Meiling- la chica dejo de reír- yo que tu me cuidaría, por que Sakura a progresado increíblemente.

-aaa gracias por los ánimos Catherine!-Meiling se cruzo los brazos. Sakura sonrió.

-Shhh silencio ya van a dar los resultados!.- dijo una de las chicas. Todo el gimnasio se quedo en silencio mientras ponían los resultados en una tabla.

-Extraordinaria competencia el día de hoy!- dijo una voz por los altavoces. El publico aplaudía de emoción.- pues bueno enseguida tenemos la ceremonia de premiaciones.

Los equipos de gimnasia se levantaron de sus asientos y se colocaron en una línea. Los jueces entregaron en el podio de premiaciones con las medallas en una charola (n/a ya saben tipo olimpiadas) La voz volvió a hablar.

-Pues en tercer lugar tenemos a la jovencita Jane McArthur de la universidad de Oxford!- aplausos de la multitud. Una chica con leopardo verde se acerco a los jueces quienes le entregaron su medalla y un ramo de flores.

La multitud dejo de aplaudir ansiosos de saber el segundo y primer lugar. Sakura volvió a juntar sus manos y sentía como tenia mariposas en el estomago.

-En segundo lugar tenemos a la señorita...Sakura Kinomoto de la universidad de Londres!- esta vez hubo mas aplausos por parte de la multitud. Sakura sintió que estuvo a punto de llorar. Estaba feliz. Un segundo lugar era muy bueno siendo que ella no tenia mucha experiencia en competencias así. Se dirigió al podio donde otro juez le dio su medalla y un ramo e flores. Ella saludo a los demás. Poco a poco la multitud se fue calmando y la voz prosiguió.

-Y por ultimo... el primer lugar es para... Meiling Li también de la universidad de Londres!- la pelinegra sonrió satisfecha y se acerco al podio.

Sakura a su lado sonreía de gusto y aplaudía con los demás. Desvió su mirada a los espectadores y fue cuando vio a un castaño aplaudiendo. Ella le sonrió y el le sonrió de vuelta.

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Mas tarde casa de Meiling, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo. Reunión de amigos. MUCHOS AMIGOS

-Por Sakura y Meiling!- dijo Eriol alzando su copa, todos los demás lo imitaron y repitieron las mismas palabras. Las chica sonreían con una copa en manos.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente Sakura.

-Disfrútalo Sakura, no todos los días ganas!- dijo Meiling dando un sorbo a su bebida. Sakura sonrió.

La música comenzó a sonar y varios de los presentes salieron al jardín a bailar. Meiling se fue con un chico, Eriol invito a bailar a Tomoyo y Shaoran había desaparecido. Sakura se quedo sentada en una de las sillas. Tamborileaba sus dedos al ritmo de la música. Una chica se sentó a su lado.

-Hola chica- era Ashley

-Hoe? Que haces aquí?- Sakura se sintió un poco nerviosa

-Calma, no te voy a morder- dijo esta sacando de su bolsa unos cigarrillos. Tomo uno y lo encendió.- fumas?

-NO gracias.

-Como quieras.

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Platicar. Somos gente civilizada, no veo el porque me tienes miedo.

Sakura se quedo callada. Era verdad. No conocía a Ashley del todo, pero prefería mantener su distancia antes de causar algún problema. Sobre todo con Shaoran, quien había sido muy bueno con ella.

"_Shaoran Li..."_- pensó la castaña mirando al suelo.

-En que piensas?- pregunto Ashley sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos

-En nada!

-Estas pensando en un hombre... en MI Shaoran...

-No es lo que piensas... yo...

-Cálmate, no te voy hacer nada. Mucha gente me ha explicado que el esta solito, así que tu no tienes nada que ver.

-Que dices?

-Me costo mucho trabajo decir lo que dije hace un momento así que no me pidas que lo vuelva a decir!

-Esta bien, pero me confunde un poco tu actitud, tu no eres así?

-La gente cambia... esta bien?

-Ok...

-Mira te voy hacer un favor...- la chica apago su cigarrillo en la pared.- Jay!- le grito a un chico que estaba hablando con una chica.

-Que quieres?- dijo este al llegar con ellas.

-Te presento a Sakura, Sakura el es Jay y quiere bailar contigo- Ashley levantó a fuerzas a Sakura de su silla y la empujo contra el joven que se veía encantado con Sakura.

Ella un poco nerviosa le sonrió. Jay preguntó:

-Quieres bailar?- le ofreció el brazo. Saku aun nerviosa lo acepto y salieron al jardín a bailar.

-Ve eso!- dijo Eriol

-Que pasa aquí?- dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sakura.

-Jay el mujeriego numero uno esta bailando con Sakura!

-Donde esta Shaoran?- pregunto un poco asustada Tomoyo buscando al chico con la mirada.

-No lo se pero voy a buscarlo. Esto esta mal, algo malo le puede pasar a Sakura.- Eriol se introdujo a la casa mientras no perdía de vista a ambos.

-Tomoyito! Que haces aquí tan solita!- dijo Ashley encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-Ashley no molestes- Tomoyo no le quitaba la vista a su amiga.

-Pero por que te comportas así conmigo? Bueno... por lo menos me gusta que me vean cuando les hablo...- dijo sarcásticamente y que la amatista no dejaba de ver a Jay y a Sakura quienes en esos momentos se habían detenido y este le susurraba unas palabras a Sakura.

-que quieres?

-Por que todos me hacen esa pregunta últimamente?

Tomoyo por fin desvió su mirada. Jay aprovecho el momento y le ofreció a Sakura que lo acompañara por algo de tomar. Ambos se metieron de nuevo a la casa.

-Por que siempre eres tan frustrante?- dijo Tomoyo.

-Vaya que genio, si sigues asi te van a salir arrugas.

-Vete de aquí por favor, no eres bienvenida.

-Vale, conste que me voy sin hacer escándalo- Ashley desapareció.

Tomoyo volvió a buscar de nuevo a Sakura pero esta había desaparecido con Jay. Eriol llego de repente con Shaoran.

-Donde esta Sakura?- preguntó Eriol

-No se, estaba ahí hace un momento, pero la perdí de vista cuando Ashley vino a molestar...

-Lo sabia- murmuro molesto Shaoran introduciéndose a la casa. Eriol y Tomoyo fueron detrás de el. – Ashley esta planeando algo.

Dentro de la casa, Jay había llevado a Sakura a una habitación.

-Pensé que íbamos por algo de tomar.- dijo Sakura entrando. Jay cerro la puerta detrás de ella y con seguro.

-Si... pero pensé que mejor podríamos conocernos mas "a fondo" no crees?- Jay tomo a Sakura por los hombros y la pego contra si. Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Mejor no, será en otra ocasión. Salgamos con los demás- Sakura se separo y fue a la puerta e intento abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada.

-No te resistas...ven pasemos un buen momento y no hay que hacerlo por las malas.

-Shaoran los encontraste?- Tomoyo respiraba agitadamente.

-No, pero acá abajo no están, deben de estar en las habitaciones- Shaoran subió las escaleras de dos en dos y recorrió las habitaciones hasta llegar a la ultima.

-Noo! Déjame!- grito una voz detrás de la puerta. Shaoran la reconoció.

-Sakura estas ahí?- Shaoran trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada- Maldición!

-Que sucede?- Eriol alcanzo a Shaoran. Tomoyo y Meiling y otro amigo llegaron con ellos.

-Sakura esta dentro- Shaoran trato de empujar la puerta – vamos abre la puerta Jay!

No hubo respuesta. Después hubo otro grito de la chica.

-Vamos!- dijo Eriol ayudando a Shaoran a tirar la puerta.

-Quitate- Shaoran empujo a Eriol. Tomo impulso y con una patada derribo la puerta (n/a: que fuerte!)

Jay y Sakura estaban sobre la cama. Jay estaba encima de ella agarrando sus brazos y no tenia blusa puesta. Shaoran se acerco a el y lo tiro de la cama. Tomoyo corrió con Sakura y mientras Shaoran golpeaba a Jay.

-Que te pasa imbecil!- grito Shaoran con enojo.

Eriol y el otro amigo se acercaron a Shaoran e impidieron que este matara a golpes a jay que estaba en el suelo con un ojo morado y varios moretones en su abdomen. Shaoran trataba de soltarse.

-Cálmate!

-No suéltenme! 

-Lo vas a matar a golpes- dijo el amigo.

-Shaoran, tienen razón. Evitaste que pasara algo malo así que contrólate.- Meiling se puso entre Jay y Shaoran, este ultimo se calmo y sus amigos lo soltaron.

-Vete de aquí maldito!- ordeno Shaoran fulminándolo c la mirada. Jay se levanto del suelo como puso y salió de la habitación.

-Sakura estas bien?- pregunto Eriol. Ella estaba abrazada de Tomoyo

-Si...- su voz fue casi un susurro.

-Quieres algo? Un vaso con agua?- pregunto Meiling mirándola.

-No gracias... solo necesito irme. Gracias por todo.- sakura se solto de Tomoyo y dándoles una sonrisa alos demas salio de la habitación. 

Cuando esta salio todos miraron a Shaoran

-Que?- dijo este

-Acompáñala!- dijo Meiling

-Pero por que? Yo que tengo que ver con ella?

-Estas ciego Shaoran... – Tomoyo suspiro.- todos se dan cuenta menos tu

-De que hablas?

-mejor alcanza a Sakura antes de que Jay se le encuentre primero y termine lo que empezó.

Shaoran salió de la habitación rápidamente ocasionando que todos se empezaran a reír.

Sakura y Shaoran caminaban por el parque de la universidad. Ambos iban callados y de vez en cuando unos faroles los iluminaban.

-Gracias- dijo con voz temblorosa Sakura.

Shaoran alzo su mirada- de que?

-Por todo... por ayudarme con mi rutina, por levantarme el animo y por... bueno lo de hace rato.- la voz de Sakura tembló de nuevo. Eran las doce de la noche y hacia mucho frío y Sakura no llevaba suéter.

-No es molestia- dijo galantemente mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la ponía en los hombros de la chica. Esta se sorprendió pero a la vez le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias otra vez.

Por fin ambos llegaron al edificio de Sakura. Se detuvieron en la entrada.

-Bueno llegamos- dijo la chica buscando sus llaves.

-Que tengas buenas noches- dijo rápidamente el chico desviando su mirada.

Sakura sonrió.- tu también.

Shaoran miro a Sakura. _"Se ve muy linda"_ pensó Shaoran observando todos y cada uno de sus rasgos. Sin querer, se fue acercando un poco mas a la chica. Estaba absorto en ella que no supo lo que hacia. Finalmente la abrazo, algo que desconcertó un poco a Sakura pero correspondió.

Un sujeto paso caminado y observo a la pareja. Pensó que eran una pareja de enamorados así que decidió continuar su camino. Fumo un poco mas su cigarrillo antes de aventarlo al suelo. Shaoran se dio cuenta de la presencia de este extraño y se separo de Sakura y le dio la espalda.

-Hasta luego- dijo y se fue.

Sakura se quedo ahí unos momentos y subió a su habitación.

-"que fue eso?" – se dijo así misma mientras dejaba sus llaves sobre la mesa. Se quito la chamarra de Shaoran y la dejo en el sofá mientras escuchaba los mensajes de su maquina contestadora.

"Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo! Piiip! Sakura, soy yo (n/a Fujiyata). Hablo para saber como estas y si necesitabas algo. Por cierto, la semana pasada Kaho estuvo aquí y pregunto por ti. Te manda muchos saludos. También estuvo aquí tu amiga Ángela y el joven Ryan. Te buscaban por que querían hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante. No me dijeron que era, pero me dijeron que se iban a poner en contacto contigo. Bueno me tengo que ir, háblame cuando puedas. Chao"

A Sakura se le fue el alma a los pies...¿qué Ángela y Ryan querían hablar con ella?... no... eso no era posible... o si?

La chica, como otras noches, se fue a su cama a llorar.

-Dios son demasiadas emociones para una sola noche...- y lloro hasta que quedo dormida.

-Jefe venga a ver esto- decía un policía que se encontraba sentado delante de unos monitores.

-Que sucede?- dijo el jefe mientras observaba las pantallas

-Hay un incendio en la universidad

-Es cierto, llame a los bomberos de inmediato 

-Si señor!

-Diablos!- Shaoran se despertó de sobresalto. Tenia la frente húmeda y respiraba agitadamente. Había tenido una pesadilla

Se levanto de su cama y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Con suerte eso lo ayudaría a retomar el sueño. Ya ahí, fue a la alacena por un vaso y su vista se detuvo n la ventana.

A lo lejos vio un fuego precipitándose. Estaba en fuego en la universidad, en el parque.

-Probablemente los bomberos ya están ahí- se dijo a si mismo mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de hablar a emergencias.

Fue al refrigerador y saco una jarra con agua y se sirvió un poco de agua. Se la tomo y puso el vaso en el fregadero y volvió a mirar por la ventana y entonces reconoció el edificio de filosofía.

-El dormitorio de Sakura esta cerca del edificio de filosofía...- pensó. Después salió de la cocina tranquilamente y empezó a subir las escaleras- un momento... el fuego! Sakura!- Shaoran subió aprisa para cambiarse de ropas.

Los bomberos trabajaban arduamente para tratar de apagar el fuego que estaba consumiendo la cafetería, que era donde este había iniciado. Varios de los estudiantes del dormitorio de a lado estaban en la calle con sus batas y sus pijamas. El humo estaba entrando por las ventanas del edificio y este estaba empezando a quemarse.

Shaoran llego lo mas rápido que pudo y observo la situación. Bajo de su moto y empezó a gritar el nombre de Sakura pero no había respuesta. Se acerco a uno de los estudiantes y pregunto por la chica.

-No sabría decirte, pero ya no nos permiten regresar al dormitorio. La parte de atrás se esta quemando.

Shaoran comenzó a temer lo peor. Vio que el chico tenia razón, parte del edificio también se estaba quemando. Varios bomberos trataban de extinguir el fuego con la manguera. Shaoran se decidió, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada del edificio pero antes de poder llegar un bombero se puso en su camino.

-Esta prohibido pasar!

-Pero todavía hay alguien ahí dentro!- le grito desesperado.

-En seguida mandaremos a unos para rescatar, usted debe permanecer aquí.- el bombero le dio una mirada amenazadora, pero eso no lo hizo intimidar.

El bombero e alejo y entonces cuando tuvo oportunidad, Shaoran corrió nuevamente y entró al edificio.

El pasillo principal aun no estaba quemándose pero podía sentir el calor, el ascensor no funcionaba y sabia que ella vivía en el piso 4 así que fue por las escaleras. Grave error. Estas e estaban quemando de la parte superior, es decir de los últimos pisos. Shaoran se cubrió la cabeza y empezó a subir los escalones.

Finalmente entró en el piso de Sakura y fue a su habitación. Estaba cerrada. Empezó a empujarla para que se abriera. Con dos golpes mas esta se abrió. En ese piso podía sentirse mas el calor. Las ventanas del cuarto estaban abiertas y el humo entraba. Shaoran se cubrió la boca y comenzó a gritar el nombre de la chica. Fue hasta su habitación y la encontró sobre su cama y pálida. El se acerco hasta ella y la cargo sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar mas despacio. Regreso de nuevo a las escaleras y el fuego comenzaba a bajar rápidamente.

-Rayos!- maldijo entre dientes. Los ojos le estaban llorando bebido al humo. Bajo con mucho cuidado las escaleras y antes de llegar al final de estas varios pedazo cayeron detrás de el tirandolo al suelo. Sakura cayo contra la puerta. Shaoran de nuevo la cargo y salió rápidamente del edificio donde finalmente se desmayo debido al esfuerzo.

**Fin del capitulo**

No creen que he actualizado muy rapido este fic? No se por que, pero es el que mejor se me da. Jaja pues espero ue les guste. Maldita Ashley no creen?

Bueno agradecimientos a: 

Cari: Comparto la misma opinión que tu acerca de Angela, pero que se puede hacer? En la vida real desgraciadamente muchas chavas son asi y me dan mucha... no se, rabia tristeza? En fin es su vida no crees?

Pamili: Me halagas mucho con tu comentario. Pues ya vez ya acutalice y espero que te guste el capitulo. Chao!

Hikchan: ¿Gracias por unirte al club? Jaja mira ya no me tarde tanto en actualizar, jaja tenog muchas sorpresas para este fic, solo espero no hacerlo tan pesado. Bye!

Basilea: Gracias por ller. Y creeme que cuando Shao se entere de lo que Ryan le hizo a Saklura... pues ya te imaginaras, si ve como ojo al pobre de Jay por ...bueno tu sabes...

Hermione: hayyy muchas gracias por tus comentarios (me sonrojo) no sabes que emocion me da leer todos esos mensajes! Jaja a mi también me gusta mucho como escribes y nunca dejes de hacerlo!Bye nos seguiremos leyendo!

Undine: gracias por tu comentario, este capitulo lo hice mas largo (creo jijiji) y espeor que sea de tu agrado! Gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

-Hoe?- Sakura abrio lentamente los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación de un hospital. Se desconcerto.

Miro hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada y entonces trato de reincorporarse.

-Ouuchhh, me duele mi cabeza.

-Mejor quédate recostada.- susurro una voz detrás de ella. Ella giro para ver quien era.

-Li? Que haces aquí? Mas bien que hacemos los dos aquí?

-Te saque e tu habitación por que había un incendio n la cafetería- sonrió el.

-Dios mío! Como no me di cuenta?

-Estabas dormida.

-Lo siento... – ella bajo su mirada.

-No te preocupes, ya paso, lo importante es que tu estés bien.

-Tienes razón- le sonrió.

-Vuelve acostarte hasta que alguien no saque de aquí. Espero que sea pronto sino, me voy a volver loco...

-Vaya no pensé que de repente Shaoran Li serie una especia de súper héroe...- Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol acababan de entrar en la habitación.

-Cállate Eriol.

-Es la verdad!

-Como te sientes Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo acercándose a la cama de su amiga.

-Bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Pero como dice Li, no pudo esperar para poder salir de aquí! Tengo que regresar a mi habitación por que tengo muchas cosas pendientes...

-Saku... no creo que puedas regresar.- dijo Meiling

-Por que?

-El incendio que inicio en la cafetería logro quemar gran parte de tu edificio y por lo tanto lo cerraron para hacer las reparaciones.

-Y eso cuanto va a tardar?

-Por lo menos hasta que acabe el año, se daño casi toda la estructura y medio edificio e viene abajo por las columnas que no fueron resistentes.

Sakura se le cayo el alma a los pies. Ya no tenia donde quedarse, probablemente la cambiarían de habitación, pero sino había disponibles?... y su trabajo... también la cafetería se daño por lo tanto no iba a poder obtener dinero... la regresarían a su país?

-Tengo una idea!- dijo de pronto Tomoyo, pensando lo mismo que su amiga. Bueno casi...

-Que sucede?- dijo Shaoran

-Tenemos en nuestra casa una habitación libre!

-Y?- Meiling se recargo en la ventana.(n/a: por si no lo puse... ellos cuatro viven juntos)

-Sakura se puede venir a vivir con nosotros!

-Si! Eso seria genial, así Shaoran podrá cuidar de Sakura todo el tiempo que quiera!- dijo Eriol. Shaoran lo fulmino con la mirada.- no me veas tan feo, yo estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo y tu Meiling?

-Opino lo mismo jajaja- Shaoran también la vio feo.

-Y que opinas tu Saku?- pregunto una sonriente Tomoyo. Saku se puso a llorar.

-Muchas gracias... yo encantada... en serio... son tan buenos conmigo.

**-----------**

**Al día siguiente clase de literatura.**

-Señorita Kinomoto antes de que se vaya a su clase quisiera hablar con usted.- dijo el profesor desde su escritorio mientras alumnos .

-Si profesor.

-me comentaron que usted tiene un padre que es arqueólogo. Me equivoco?

-No señor, lo es.

-me podría decir cual es su nombre-

-Em... Fujiyata Kinomoto.

-Lo sabia- el profesor tenia una mucha seguridad- entonces usted es la hija de Nadeshko verdad?

-Em si- Sakura estaba sorprendida- como lo sabe usted?

-Sus padres estudiaron aquí, Nadeshko fue una de mis mejores alumnas.- la chica no pudo dejar de sentirse orgullosa ante se comentario.- por supuesto varios de los profesores también los recuerdan, en fin pudieron ante todos los problemas y eso me da mucho gusto.

-hoe?- Sakura no comprendió lo ultimo.

-Por favor salúdeme a su madre, la vi hace poco en la ciudad. Me gustaría volver a charlar con ella.

-Que! Mi madre... creo que se equivoca... ella esta muerta...murió hace años

-Discúlpeme usted pero ella esta viva, la vi hace dos semanas...- el profesor consulto su reloj – rayos se me hace tarde... lo siento señorita después continuaremos esta charla, tengo una clase que dar.

Sakura se quedo ahí mismo sin decir nada. No sabia que hacer que pensar que decir, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de lo poco que conoce a sus padres.  
**  
--------------**

Tomoyo y Eriol caminaban por el campus. Iban platicando animadamente hasta que una chica se les acerco.

-Hola Eriol...- la chica miro de arriba abajo a Tomoyo.- podría hablar contigo? Es solo un momento.

-emmm... por supuesto- Eriol y la chica se alejaron de una molesta Tomoyo, ella se sintió dolida y entonces decidió marcharse de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

-Sabes... no estoy interesado gracias- rechazo la invitación. Eriol se marcho de la chica cuando vio que Tomoyo se alejaba. Corrió detrás de ella- que sucede- dijo cuando la alcanzó

-Nada.

-Como que nada?

Tomoyo no contesto y acelero su paso.

-No me digas que...

-Eriol no saques conclusiones a lo tonto.

-Entonces dame una explicación del porque te comportas así- Tomoyo se detuvo, Eriol casi choca con ella.

-Sabes que...- ella dijo dándole la espalda...- nada mejor olvídalo y déjame en paz, necesito un poco de aire.

-Pero...- pero Tomoyo ya se había alejado.

-Disculpa... – se acerco la chica que Eriol había dejado atrás.

-Si que quieres?- preguntó molesto Eriol.

-No sabia que ustedes eran novios. Mil disculpas por causarte problemas.

-Novios?- la chica comenzaba a irse- espera!

-Que?

-Por que dijiste que éramos novios? Ella y yo solo somos amigos

La chica alzo las cejas- en verdad? Es que actúan como si lo fueran...

Eriol se quedo en silencio. Entonces era verdad. Sus amigos le decían lo mismo... el también lo decía, pero el nunca pensó en la posibilidad...  
**---------**

Casa de los chicos. 11 p.m.

Shaoran Li se encontraba practicando sus artes marciales en el jardín de la casa. Como todo el mundo se había ido a dormir trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Después unos ejercicios decidió detenerse para tomar un descanso. Se sentó en la hierba mientras observaba las estrellas. Era algo que le gustaba hacer, era difícil de explicar lo que sentía cuando las veía... pero... le gustaba.

Después de 5 minutos se levanto y se detuvo en la nueva habitación de Sakura. Esta estaba con las luces apagadas. En su mente los recuerdos florecieron y recordó aquel día que ayudo a la ojiverde a mejorar su rutina. Estuvieron en el gimnasio durante dos horas y cuando a ella por fin le salió corrió a abrazarlo. Con solo recordarlo a Shaoran se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

-Eriol tiene razón... algo extraño me esta pasando...- se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaba sus ejercicios, cosa que le estaba costando trabajo ya que no estaba del todo concentrado.

En su habitación, Sakura Kinomoto no podia concliar el sueño. Había rodado varias veces sobre su cama pero le era imposible. Aquellas palabras del profesor seguían rodando por su cabeza...

_-Discúlpeme usted pero ella esta viva, la vi hace dos semanas..._"

-Esto no esta bien...- Sakura e levanto de su cama y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua (n/a no les parece que hay mucha similitud?)

Cuando bajo, se dio cuenta que no era la única de pie. Shaoran estaba recargado en la pared tomando un vaso de leche.

-Buenas noches- Sakura anuncio su entrada. Shaoran levantó la mirada.

-Que haces despierta?

-Lo mismo te pregunto.

-Vine por algo de tomar y tu?

-Misma respuesta- Sakura sonrió y fue a la alacena por un vaso y después al refrigerador.

Shaoran seguía de pie y miraba a Sakura disimuladamente. Y es que no era para tanto, ella traía un pequeño conjunto de shorts y blusa. Que la hacían lucir muy bien. Su pelo estaba un poco alborotado, pero no importaba, aun así era linda.

-Y bien, cuéntame mas de ti- dijo Sakura cortando el silencio mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa.

-Que quieres que te cuenta?- Shaoran dejo su vaso en el fregadero.

-No se, lo que tu quieras.

-mmm, bueno Shaoran Li, estudio economía, para algún día poder dirigir la empresa de mi familia, soltero, mi color favorito es el verde...

-Soltero?- Sakura le dio un sorbo su jugo de naranja- eso me impresiona, yo pensé que tenias novia, ya que mas de la mitad de las chicas se mueren por ti.

-No, realmente no estoy interesado en tener novia por el momento... y tu? No dejaste algún novio en tu país natal?

Sakura dejo caer el vaso y este se rompió cuando toco el piso.

-Buenas noches- y salió de la cocina. Shaoran la llamo.

-Sakura espera... hice algo mal?

Pero la chica ya había subido las escaleras y se había encerrado en su habitación

**Fin del capitulo**

Ok de nuevo actualización rápida, no les gusta? Jaja

despues pongo agradecimientos, por ahora se me hizo un poco tarde. Gracias.


	8. un chapuson?

**Capitulo 7**

¿Un chapuzón?

-Te sientes bien Saku?-Tomoyo y Sakura caminaban por uno de los pasillos de un edificio del campus

-Si.

-Por que estas tan callada?

-No lo estoy, por que lo dices?

-Algo extraño te pasa.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes. Que es esto?- se detuvieron en una vitrina que ocupaba tres estantes de libros. Estaba llena de trofeos de diferentes deportes y otros y también había fotos de ex alumnos o alumnos.

-Esta es la repisa donde guardan todos los logros que hacen los alumnos. Mira...- Tomoyo tomo a Sakura y la llevo al centro de la repisa.- aquí hay varios trofeos de alumnos y alumnas que cantaron en varios concursos. 

-Aquí esta mi mama...- Sakura dijo al observar una de las fotos superiores. En esa estaba una joven muy linda de pelos largos negros y ondulados . La joven estaba con un trofeo en manos pequeño y le daba la mano a un señor de barba y bigotes. Tomoyo se acerco y observo mas la foto.

-Nadeshko Kinomoto, primer lugar nacional de canto. Vaya con que tu madre es la famosa Nadeshko!

-Hoe? Por que lo dices?

-Yo tomo clases de canto para entrar a competencias, mi maestra siempre nos habla de cómo Nadeshko fue una de sus mejores alumnas.

-Con que... cantaba... yo no lo sabia.

-Como que no sabias? Es tu madre!

-Si, pero ella murió al darme a luz.

-Lo siento no lo sabia...- las chicas retomaron su caminata.

**----------------------**

Eriol se encontraba e la biblioteca de la casa escribiendo algo en el escritorio. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y tenia la frente fruncida. Cuando termino de escribir se quito los lentes y se restregó los ojos.

-Por fin termine- dijo

Su mirada volvió al trabajo que había concluido. Tenia varias hojas por todo el escritorio. Tomo una por una y las ordeno. La ultima hoja estaba debajo de un portarretratos. Eriol lo tomo y observó la foto antes de tomar la hoja.

En ella estaban Shaoran cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido como siempre, Meiling haciendo señas con sus manos y Eriol y Tomoyo estaban sonriendo simplemente.

De repente alguien entro a la biblioteca. Era Sakura y al ver a Eriol sentado decidió mejor salir de ahí.

-No Sakura, pasa.

-Lo siento, no quiero interrumpirte. Mejor vuelvo después- Sakura tomo la perilla de la puerta. Eriol se levanto de su asiento.

-No, en serio, no es molestia. Veamos a que viniste, quizás te pueda ayudar, conozco todos y cada uno de los libros de aquí. Que es lo que necesitas?

-Bueno- Sakura sonrió y se alejo de la puerta- necesito algún libro para poder hacer un ensayo, me lo pidieron en literatura... el profesor nos dio algunos títulos que podemos utilizar, pero ninguno me llamo la atención. Por eso vine, quería ver que era lo que me llamaba la atención.

-Pues... como que genero te gusta leer.- Ambos se acercaron a dos estantes.

-No se, no soy muy fan de esto...

-Entonces?

-Solo cumplo con mi deber

-Esta bien, pues... te recomiendo estos- Eriol saco 5 libros del estante. Sakura los observo y vio que eran bastante gruesos y presintió que no podría terminar de leer uno a tiempo para hacer su ensayo.

-Que hacen?- dijo una voz entrando a la biblioteca. Era Shaoran

-Ayudando a Sakura. Esta buscando un libro para...

-La clase de literatura, lo se. Los dos tomamos esa clase juntos. – terminó Shaoran acercándose

-Eriol se ofreció para ayudarme a escoger uno.- dijo Sakura. Shaoran observo los voluminosos libros que tenia Eriol en sus manos. Una gota cayo sobre su espalda.(n/a estilo anime)

-Eriol, eres un tonto. No podrá terminar con uno a tiempo. Necesita algo mas ligero. Ella no es como tu.- Shaoran empezó a buscar un libro en la estantería. Eriol sonrió y volvió a meter los libros en su lugar.

-Bueno, entonces ayúdala tu, que es tu especialidad.- Shaoran sin dejar de hacer su trabajo se ruborizo un poco. Eriol se despidió de Sakura y salió de la biblioteca

-Aquí tienes- Shaoran extrajo del estante dos libros de volumen considerado, uno se lo dio a la chica.

-Gracias, ya vez siempre me tratas de ayudar.

-No es molestia- el chico alejo la mirada de ella.

**------------**

En la noche.  
  
- Argggg!- un malhumorado ambarino se quejaba.- diablos! No puedo dormir...- el chico se levantó de su cama y fue a su guardarropa donde saco un playera que se puso encima, puesto que solo llevaba bóxer.

Salió de su habitación y bajo a la sala de televisión. La encendió y bajo el volumen para que los demás pudieran dormir. La sala estaba a oscuras a excepción de la tele que era la única fuente de luz ahí. Shaoran tenia su cabeza recargada en el respaldo el sillón. No veía la tele, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos y trataba de analizarlos.

Un sonido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era el teléfono. Se reincorporo y fue a una de las mesas laterales a contestar.

-Diga?

-Espere por favor. La llamada se conectara a Japón- dijo una voz femenina

_"Japón?"_- pensó Shaoran. Se escucho un clic y alguien comenzó hablar.

-Perdone por llamar a estas horas, se encuentra Sakura Kinomoto?- la voz de la otra línea era de un hombre. Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-No, esta dormida. Por que no le habla mejor en horas mas prudentes.

-no podría despertarla?

-No.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos. Shaoran estaba bastante molesto. ¿Quién era ese hombre que quería hablar con urgencia son Sakura?

-De acuerdo gracias.

-Como dijo que se llama? Así le podré decir que llamo.

-O... dígale que llamo Ryan.

-Ryan que?

-Solo Ryan.

-----------

**Al día siguiente. Después de clases**

-Hola Sakura.- un chico se había acercado a ella antes de que saliera del salon.

-Hola John- saludo la chica mientras ambos salían juntos.

--Estas ocupada esta tarde?

-Un poco, tengo que empezar hacer el ensayo que nos dejaron...

-O cierto- el chico se decepcionó- bueno entonces mañana tienes algo que hacer?

-Umm... oh si! Tengo que ayudar a una amiga con su diseño... es que soy su modelo- los chicos salieron del edificio.

-Serás una modelo muy bonita!

-Jaja no digas eso...- la chica se ruborizo un poco.

-En serie, pero en fin... y pasado mañana?

-umm... creo que... no espera, tengo que hacer el proyecto de ética, con Shaoran

- de acuerdo, parece que eres una chica muy ocupada- bromeo el.

-No es lo que parece... jeje y por que tanta curiosidad?

-Quería invitarte a salir, es todo. No se a tomar algo, o ir al cine.

-Suena bien

-Entonces si aceptas salir conmigo?- el chico se entusiasmó.

-Claro, no veo por que no?

-Pero Shaoran no se molestara?

-Hoe? Por que lo dices?

-Por que ustedes... son novios no?- Sakura se quedo perpleja ante esto.

-Pe-pero, no por supuesto que no lo somos, el y yo somos buenos amigos.

-Pero casi toda la universidad lo sabe!

-Pero no es cierto!- Sakura comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Pero...- el chico fue interrumpido por la llegada de Meiling.

-Hola chicos, interrumpo algo?

-No, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos después Sakura.- John tomo otro camino. Meiling lo miro con curiosidad y después le pregunto a Sakura.

-Que paso?

-Nada...- las chicas siguieron caminando.

-Esta bien, oye por cierto, Shaoran me comento que anoche alguien llamo por teléfono. Querían hablar contigo.

-Sabes quien era?

-No, pero la llamada venia de Japón. Shaoran debe de saber.

-Vamos a buscarlo, en donde esta?

-En la piscina, tiene entrenamiento.

-Ven vayamos rápido a preguntarle.

Las chicas llegaron rápido a la piscina. Esta estaba techada y tenia dos entradas, una desde los vestidores y otra desde la terraza que fue por donde la chicas entraron. Dentro hacia un poco de calor y estaban tres entrenadores alrededor de la piscina (n/a semi-olímpica) gritando a algunos de los nadadores. Sakura busco con la mirada a Shaoran pero todos los hombres que estaban ahí tenían gorra y protectores para los ojos (n/a gogles).

-No esta...- le dijo a Meiling.

-Shaoran!- la morena le grito a uno de los hombres que acababa de entrar por los vestidores. Aun no se ponía la gorra y tenia los protectores en su mano. El chico sonrió y se acerco a ellas. Llevaba su bañador puesto y Sakura se había pasmada al ver la musculatura del joven. Cuando llego hasta ellas, ella estaba un poco ruborizada.

-Hola chicas que sucede?- dijo Shaoran

-Venimos a preguntarte de la llamada de anoche. La que era para Sakura. Sabes quien llamo?- pregunto la morena. Sakura se recobro y miro a Shaoran

-Si un tal Ryan.

Sakura en ese instante olvido el lugar en donde estaba. Olvido sus pensamientos, olvido inclusive que Shaoran estaba delante de ella semi desnudo, olvido todo su alrededor.

_-"Ryan..."_- pensó ella.

Las cosas por el momento estaban bien, por que tenia el que aparecer? Por que la estaba buscando? Era algo que no podía comprender y no quería.

-Aquí estas bruja!- grito una voz femenina detrás de Sakura. Esta se giro y vio delante de si una Ashley bastante furiosa. Un grupo de amigos de ella venían detrás.

-Como la llamaste?- dijo un molesto Shaoran.

-Bruja! Y eso es lo que es! te ha embrujado y por eso estas con ella! Me cabo de enterar de que ya son novios y ahora viven juntos! - Ashley se ponía roja conforme decía aquellas palabras.

-Que? Eso no es cierto!- dijo Sakura cuando se recobro por fin.

-Entonces? Haber explícamelo por que no entiendo nada!

-Estoy viviendo con el por que...- Sakura comenzó a decir pero Ashley la interrumpió

-Así que si están viviendo juntos! Me las vas a pagar.- Ashley fue contra Sakura, la trato de tomar por el cuello, pero el piso estaba bastante húmedo y entonces ambas, por el impulso de Ashley, resbalaron y cayeron a la piscina.

Todos los presentes por un instantes se quedaron inmóviles. Ambas chicas habían caído y aun no subían a la superficie. Shaoran fue el primero en reaccionar y estaba a punto de meterse cuando vio como Sakura ya había salido.

-Sakura- Shaoran le tendió la mano. Sakura nado un poco, por que estaba un poco alejado, pero repentinamente sintió como una mano la jalaba hacia el fondo.

Sakura se sumergio y entonces Ashley apareció victoriosa. Nado un poco, pero rápidamente fue alcanzada por Sakura quien la tomo de un hombro y la hundió, tal y como ella lo había echo. Sakura aprovecho al oportunidad y nado rápido y llego a la orilla donde Shaoran la ayudo a levantarse.

Ashley no tardo en salir, y cuando lo hizo fue de nuevo tras Sakura. Esta se separo de Shaoran y le dio un puñetazo a Ashley directamente en la nariz. La fuerza de la chica fue tal que llevo de nuevo a Ashley a la piscina.

-Ya déjame en paz de una buena vez por todas!- Sakura dijo jadeando.

Todos los que estaban presentes comenzaron a reírse cuando vieron como Ashley salía a la superficie, su nariz comenzaba a Sangrar. Ella se sentía humillada, había perdido.

**Fin del capitulo**

Nota autora: pues bueno por si no he explicado, esta historia en cuanto a la familia de Sakura cambia un poco, aquí pongo que su mama murió cuando ella nació y por lo tanto no esta Touya. Solo son Sakura y su padre. Lo lamento mucho para las admiradoras de Touya.

Wow no les gusto este capitulo? Jaja a mi me encanto, Sakura destrozo la cara de Ashley! Wow, mi heroe, espero que con esto la chica ya no se meta mas con ella, pero quien sabe, jijiji.

Por fin sali de vacaciones! Bueno solo me toca presentar tres examenes... y uno para el colmo es educación física... arggg pero no es por que no me guste hacer deportes! Argggg la maestra me quito tres puntos sobre promedio solo por saltarme su clase... pero todo el mundo lo hace! Y justo cuando yo lo tenog que hacer un idiota, (perdonen) tiene que ir a acusarme como niño del kinder... y ese idiota es el q mas clases se a volado todo el año arggggggg, pero en fin, hablare con la maestra... hbalando se entiende la gente!

Ahora... agradecimientos a:

**PamiLi**: que gusto me da leerte! Jaja eso sono un poco chistoso:p bueno pues aquí tienes este nuevo capitulo. Gracias por tu reveiw!

**BasileaDaidouji:** Pues aun no soluciona lo de la metida de pata, por que Sakura no quiere hablar del tema, pobre Saku T.T Esta vez no pude parte de TxE, pero te prometo que el proximo capitulo lo hare! Espero que ya ahora si mi hoja de trabajo ( que es donde pongo notas de cómo va a evolucionar la historia) ya me lo permita jiji. Gracias por tu review!

**Hik-chan**: exacto! Todo a su momento, yo tampoco me puedo imaginar el como se pondra Shaoran... dios tenog que pensarlo muy bien, y espero que Sakura se lo diga a tiempo antes de que... jeje mejor me cayo. Oh como me gusta dejar la intriga:p es algo inevitable. Gracias por tu comentario!

**riza-trisha:** muchas gracias por tu reveiw! Espero que lo sigas leyendo y sabes que cualquier duda que tengas yo te la puedo aclarar!

**usako:** A mi tamibne me gustaria tener a alguien como Shaoran...(aunque ya casi lo tengo) aunque sinceramente me gusta un poquito mas Eriol. Jijiji.espero que sigas leyendo gracias!


	9. Reencuentro

Capitulo 8

Alguien entro aplaudiendo a la cafetería. Sakura y Shaoran observaron como un muy contento Eriol se les unía para almorzar.

-Sakura...- Eriol se inclino- mis mas sinceros respetos... wow, por fin le diste su merecido a Ashley.

Sakura sonrió apenada y Shaoran se veía un poco molesto.

-No es cosa de gracia Eriol, me enoje mucho en ese momento y perdí el control...

-Pero estuvo genial! Toda la universidad esta comentando eso! Es lo mejor que ha pasado en el año!- Eriol se sentó a lado de la chica.- La gran Ashley Laiken fue ridiculizada por Sakura Kinomoto, estudiante de intercambio! Tu nombre va a sonar durante mucho tiempo.

-Aun así... que tal si los profesores se enteran de mi comportamiento probablemente me expulsen.- contesto Sakura. Eriol siguió sonriendo.

-Sakura eso no va a pasar, primero por que Tomoyo ya fue arreglar el asunto- Sakura lo miro desconcertadamente- recuerda que es ayudante del director, en segunda, lo que hiciste fue en defensa propia, ella te ataco primero y hay muchos testigos para apoyarte!

Sakura se sintió mas tranquila. Bueno por lo menos había testigos...

-Y Shaoran por que estas tan enojado, acaso interrumpí algo?- dijo Eriol

-No, por que dices eso- Shaoran desvió su mirada aun molesto.

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que retirar, tengo practica.- Sakura recogió su charola de comida y la dejo sobre una mesa donde había mas charolas. Después salió de la cafetería. Shaoran no le quito la mirada en todo ese momento. Eriol lo trajo a la realidad.

-Te gusta verdad?- probó un bocado de su sándwich. Shaoran suspiro.

-No lo se, es muy raro el asunto.

-Vamos Shaoran, eres bastante obvio, todo el mundo habla de eso. Vamos por lo menos admite que es bonita.

Shaoran puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza- si. Es muy linda. Pero parece una niña pequeña, y hay veces que siento como si fuera alguien muy débil que necesitas cuidar. Si la miras a los ojos, también encuentras tristeza a pesar de estar sonriéndote todo el tiempo...

-Se ve que la observas mucho- Eriol destapo su jugo y comenzó a beber. Shaoran lo fulmino con la mirada.- esta bien. Es que desde que se mudo a la casa casi siempre estas con ella

-Mira quien habla, señor guardaespaldas de Tomoyo.- Eriol escupió el jugo. Shaoran comenzó a reírse.

-No es gracioso Shaoran.

-Y tu dices que tengo problemas... tu eres quien los tiene.

-Ella es solo mi amiga, además no esta interesado en mi.

-El burro hablando de orejas! Estas ciego a pesar de que usas lentes! No ves como te mira? No ves como se pone furiosa cuando alguna chica se te acerca? No te das cuenta?

-Shaoran basta...

-Es verdad! Mira as un favor para todos, ve y dile lo que sientes!- Shaoran por fin estaba ganando en el terreno favorito de Eriol. Era muy gracioso verlo como no se defendía

-Cállate ya...

-Como quieras, pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ya se lo hubiera dicho desde hace tiempo y trataría de estar todo el tiempo con ella.

-Y entonces por que no lo haces?- Erio volvió a sonreír burlonamente. Shaoran perdió la batalla.

---------------------

Sakura estaba en el gimnasio, eran pasadas las diez de la noche y no tenia intenciones de retirarse. Nadie la molestaba. Estaba ella sola, con sus pensamientos. Subió a la viga de equilibrio y comenzó su rutina. Estaba empapada de sudor, y no le importaba. NO sentía las manos, pero no le importaba.

Su mente vagaba en recuerdos, recuerdos que le parecieron muy lejanos, como si hubieran sido desde hace años. Por no. Habían ocurrido en los primeros meses del año. Todo fue tan Rápido. El ascenso de su padre, Angela, Ryan...

-Rayos!- Sakura finalmente perdió el equilibrio y cayo de la viga. Se pego en el hombro. Con esfuerzo se levanto y movió su hombro para evitar que le doliera mas.

Volvió a subir a su viga y esta vez decidió crear ella sola una rutina. Le salía. Por fin algo estaba saliendo bien. Sonrió por primera vez en horas. Termino su ejercicio con una salida muy complicada que al final pudo hacerla. Cuando toco suelo alguien comenzó aplaudir y se oía por todo el gimnasio haciendo eco.

Sakura se volteo y descubrió a Shaoran sentado en las gradas.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- dijo el cuando termino de aplaudir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado?- Sakura tomo una toalla y se quito las gotas de sudor que caían sobre su frente.

-Como media hora- Shaoran se encogió de hombros- pero tu que haces aquí?

Sakura respondió. Solo le dio la espalda.

-Sakura no puedes llevar el silencio siempre, algún día tendrás que hablar.- Shaoran empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-quien lo dice? Señor "estoy de malas todo el tiempo que no me gusta hablar con las personas"?- Sakura por fin lo miro de frente. Shaoran le sonrió.

_-"que lindo se ve así, ojala sonriera mas a menudo"- _pensó la chica. Pero se ruborizo de inmediato y desvío su mirada. Shaoran percibió algo de esto y tomo el mentón de la chica y la obligo a verle a los ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Yo-o-o... em...- Sakura sentía que estaba siendo analizada por aquellos ojos. _"Como la primera z que nos vimos"_

_-"que pasa... por que no puedo dejar de verla?"-_ pensó el chico acercándose mas a ella

_-"que esta pasando?"-_ la chica sentía como Shaoran ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura

-"Shaoran detente ahora mismo! Esto es una locura, apenas si la conoces!"- se ordeno así mismo el ambarino, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Sakura lo sabia, lo estaba viendo llegar, pero antes de que Shaoran llegara a su objetivo la chica se separo de el.

-"Ryan"- susurro ella.

-Lo siento- Shaoran dio media vuelta y se alejo.

-Shaoran espera!- Sakura fue detrás de el. Shaoran ya estaba fuera del gimnasio y estaba lloviendo fuerte. Sakura salió en su leotardo con la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Corrió hasta Shaoran y cuando llego hasta el lo abrazo por la espalda.

-No te vayas- dijo ella, Shaoran apenas la pudo escuchar por el ruido de la tormenta. Ambos estaban empapados.- por favor.

Shaoran dio media vuelta. Sakura levanto la mirada y descubrió la tierna sonrisa del ambarino.

-no te preocupes- dijo el- siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

--------------

-Buenos días Tomoyo- saludo Eriol entrando a la cocina. La chica estaba en el desayunador comiendo cereal mientras leía un libro.

-Buenos días.- contesto ella sin levantar su mirada del libro.

Eriol fue al refrigerador y saco un jugo de naranja, después fue por un vaso y se sirvió un poco.

-Donde están Meiling, Shaoran y Sakura?- Eriol consulto su reloj. Tomoyo termino su bocado y le contesto.

-Meiling se fue hace una hora, dijo que tenia que hablar con un profesor y tiene asesorias de química. Shaoran y Sakura... deben de estar dormidos.

-Ya deberían estar levantados- Eriol regreso el jugo al refrigerador. Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y continuo leyendo.

-Achu! Buenos días- saludo Shaoran. Llevaba puesta su pijama aun, su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos tenían ojeras.

-Buenos días querido Shaoran. ¿Enfermo?- Eriol dijo terminando su jugo. Shaoran le hizo una seña con su mano y el pelinegro sonrió- que modales son esos.

-No estoy de humor Eriol, me duele la cabeza.- Shaoran se estaba preparando un te. En ese instante Sakura entró también a la cocina. Llevaba puesta varias prendas y también tenia la nariz roja.

-Buenos días... achu!- saludo la pelicastaña.

Tomoyo, por primera vez levanto la Mirada. ¿Shaoran y Sakura enfermos?

-Quieres un poco de te?- pregunto Shaoran. Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba una servilleta y se sonaba la nariz. Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas.

-Que les sucede a los dos? Por que se enfermaron?- preguntó Eriol.

-déjanos en paz- Shaoran sirvió el te de Sakura y se lo dio, después se sirvió el suyo.

-Tengo una mejor pregunta entonces- intervino Tomoyo- por que llegaron tan tarde anoche?- Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojaron levemente, pero no contestaron.

-Vamos hablen ya!- dijo Eriol. En ese instante se escuchó un portazo de la entrada principal. Pocos segundo después entro una muy molesta Meiling pisando fuerte.

-Buenos... achu!...buenos días Meiling que sucede- dijo Sakura secándose su nariz.

Meiling por un instante pareció olvidarse de su mal humor, primero observo a Sakura y después a Shaoran. Sonrió levemente, pero entonces recobro su enojo.

-Salud Saku... arggg esa maldita pe...- comenzó a decir Meiling

-Que paso? ¿Acaso no pudiste arreglar tu problema?- Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento y dejo su plato en el fregadero. Meiling negó con la cabeza.

-Ese lo arregle a tiempo... fue esa vieja... Ashley. Cuando salí del edificio de Biología, ella se me acerco con otras 5 muchachas y me cerraron el paso. Obviamente tenia un parche en su nariz- Sakura se sonrojo un poco- pero estaba bastante molesta y me amenazo. Me dijo que lo que le hizo Sakura no se iba a quedar así que se iba a desquitar, y que también lo iba hacer con todos nosotros por estar de su lado.

-Meiling no te apures...- Shaoran intentó clamarla. Meiling lo interrumpió.

-Es que... que se cree! Que es la dueña del mundo o que? Tenia unas ganas en ese momento de...- Meiling fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

-No se molesten, yo voy- Meiling salió de la cocina. Sakura se sentó a lado de Tomoyo en el desayunador y continuo tomando su te. Shaoran no le quitaba la vista y Eriol y Tomoyo de vez en cuando se miraban burlonamente.

-Sakura?- Meiling entro de nuevo a la cocina.

-Hum...- Sakura dejo su taza en la mesa y la miro, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el ver a un hombre detrás de ella.

-Tienes visita- termino Meiling sonriendo.

-Papa!- Sakura se levanto y fue a abrazarlo. Fujiyata le sonrió.

-Sakura, me da mucho gusto verte.

-Que alegría que hayas venido! Por que no me avisaste?

-Fue de improvisto, me mandaron a una conferencia en Cambridge (n/a: una universidad muy importante)y decidí pasar a Londres a visitarte.

-Que bien y cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? Achu!- Fujiyata sonrió y le dio a su hija un pañuelo para que se limpiara. Ella sonrió. Parecía una niña pequeña.

-Unos días, pero parece que tendré que cuidarte, estas muy enferma.

-Jiji, a papa te presento a mis compañeros, ellos son Eriol Hiragizawa- el chico se acerco para darle a mano.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Fujiyata.

-Tomoyo Daidouji

-Buenos días, señor Kinomoto

-Meiling y Shaoran Li.

-Hola, mucho gusto- repitió Fujiyata, observando con mucho interés al chico ambarino que también estaba enfermo.

------------------

**  
-**Vamos Sakura...- Fujiyata le suplicaba a su hija levantarse de su asiento. Shaoran también se encontraba con ellos. La chica se encontraba aferrada a su silla, se negaba a levantarse. Se encontraban en un hospital.

-Solamente te van a dar medicina, es todo.- Shaoran trataba de ayudar, pero ella se negaba.

-Se que estoy siendo totalmente infantil, pero no voy a permitir a que me inyecten.

-Vamos hija, es, por tu bien- Fujiyata trato por última vez.

-No, y es mi respuesta final

-Lo siento pero me obligaste- dijo Shaoran. Se acerco a la chica y la tomo por la cintura y la cargo sobre su hombro. Costo un poco de trabajo pero al final pudo. Sakura se resigno y entonces aun sobre Shaoran, empezaron a caminar hacia el consultorio.

Al doblar la esquina Sakura vio en una bandeja, varias agujas y bisturís. Comenzó a temblar. Le desagradaba todo lo filoso y entonces se soltó de Shaoran y comenzó a correr. La chica era pequeña y por ser muy ágil fue muy fácil poder esconderse de ellos. Se metió a una habitación que creía estaba vacía.

Una vez dentro cerro la puerta tres de si y se recargo y trato de normalizar su respiración. Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de la puerta, pero nunca llegaron a la habitación.

-Quien eres tu?- se escucho una voz femenina detrás de ella. Sakura se sobresalto y entonces miro a la mujer que estaba sentada en la cama. Era una mujer joven con cabellos largo y ondulados, ojos verdes como los de ella y mas pálida de lo común. Cruzaron miradas. y mas pálida de lo común. Cruzaron miradas.

Sakura reconoció de inmediato a esa mujer. La había visto en miles de fotos que su Papa tenia, y a pesar de que esas fotos fueron tomadas hace años, esa mujer seguía igual que antes.

-Mama?- susurro Sakura sin poder creérselo.

Fin del capitulo

Por favor no me maten! Lo se, lo siento, jijiji, es que no pude evitarlo, tenia que dejarlo en suspenso. Por fin Sakura se encontró con su mama, entonces todo lo que le dijo el profesor?... suspenso. Presiento que me van a mandar cartas bombas pero en fin, si me matan nunca podrán saber el por que Nadeshiko desapareció tanto tiempo!

Por fin hubo una pequeña escena de SxS, muy breve pero hey hay mas sorpresas! Sigan leyendo!

Agradecimeintos a:

**HannaLi:**Muchas gracias por leer mis fics, no sabes que gusto me da. Muchas gracias por el titulo, aunque aun me falta mucho por ganármelo, tenog muchas cosas por aprender... Gracias por tu review!

**Hik-chan:** dejar las cosas n i intriga... no se si es mi especialidad, pero si que me gusta, jaja soy muy mala no:p gracias por tu comentario!

**cari:** Bueno actualize lo mas rapido que pude, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Pues por lo que ves aquí si muestra que esta viva, pero haber que saber por que tanto misterio no?

**PamiLi:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Pues en el asunto Ryan y Angela, habra que esperar un poquito para ver que es lo que sucede, pero solo ten paciencia, te prometo que no te defraudaras! Espero que sigas leyendo!

**riza-trisha: **que bien que lo que yo escribo se entienda, gracias a ti por decírmelo! Espero seguirte leyendo, nos vemos pronto y ojala el capitulo sea de tu agrado!


	10. Verdades

**Capitulo 10**

Verdades

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo la mujer aun viendo a Sakura.

-Mama...-Los ojos de la chica comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Yo no...- comenzó a decir la mujer, pero entonces vio los ojos de la chica, los reconoció- Sakura?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, Nadeshko sintió muchas ganas de llorar y estiro los brazos para la chica.

-Dios mio, que bella estas, ven!

Ella vio como tenia un cable saliendo de uno de sus brazos, y otro saliendo debajo de su traje. Había varios aparatos alrededor de su cama. Sakura no soporto mas, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Antes de llegar a otro pasillo choco con Shaoran.

-Donde te metiste?- dijo el ambarino, pero entonces vio como las lagrimas caían por el rostro de la chica.- Sakura... que sucede?- la chica no dijo nada y se abrazo del chico, este desconcertado le correspondió.

En ese instante llego el padre de Sakura.

-Con que aquí estas...- Fujiyata vio el estado de su hija- Sakura que paso?

Sakura reconoció la voz y se separo de Shaoran aun con lagrimas en los ojos. Fujiyata trato de acercarse a su hija pero esta lo rechazo.

-No me toques, toda mi vida me has engañado!- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-de que hablas?- preguntó Fujiyata.

-De mi madre, tu me dijiste que murió al darme luz, y siempre te creí! Y ahora resulta que esta vivía, y esta aquí!

-Que? Como...

-Velo tu mismo, mentiroso, te odio- Sakura se fue corriendo de aquí.

Fujiyata tenia intención de seguirla pero Shaoran lo detuvo.  
-Yo me encargo de ella, pero usted tiene que encargarse de otra cosa.-

Fujiyata lo miro y entonces Shaoran señalo a alguien que estaba de pie en el pasillo. Nadeshko estaba ahí, había escuchado todo. Tenia con ella su suero que era administrado por vía intravenosa.

Fujiyata y Nadeshko cruzaron miradas. Ella le sonrió para tratar de reconfortarlo. Fujiyata no pudo contenerse. Fue con ella y antes de que pudiera ella decir algo, Fujiyata la beso apasionadamente.

-------------------

Sakura estaba sentada sobre un columpio. No se mecía, tenia la vista clavada en el suelo. Seguía llorando. El sol se estaba ocultando anunciando la llegada de la noche. Un viento provoco que se meciera entonces ella escucho unos pasos a lo lejos. Estos no tardaron en escucharse mas de cerca. Continuaron hasta que llegaron a su lado. Alguien se sentó en el columpio a su lado. Estuvieron un momento en silencio hasta que Sakura por fin hablo:

-Como me encontraste?

-Tu amigo Shaoran me dijo. Se ve que te conoce muy bien.

De nuevo se produjo silencio. Fujiyata hablo.

-No fue mi intención ocultártelo- dijo. Sakura seguía mirando al suelo.- pero fue necesario.

-por que?...- dijo ella con voz ronca.

-Por que sino la hubieras ido a buscar y no se de que hubieran sido capaz de hacer ellos.

-quienes son ellos?

-Su familia.

Sakura se quedo de nuevo en silencio. Recordó de nuevo a su profesor de literatura.

_-"...veo que a pesar de todo, pudieron con su amor..."_

-Papa, no sabes cuanto sufrí por no tenerla a mi lado. Pero creo que debes de tener tus motivos...

-Todo empezó en la universidad- Fujiyata interrumpió a Sakura. Ella por primera vez en ese rato alzo su mirada y lo observo. El había cerrado sus ojos y sonreía- la mejor época de mi vida...

-" Conocí a tu madre en la cafetería. Sin querer ella choco conmigo y derrame mi jugo. Para disculparse me compro un jugo. Me encanto en ese momento su dulzura, era única. Decidí acompañarla a almorzar ese día y al día siguiente lo volvimos hacer. Nuestras platicas eran de horas, a pesar de que éramos personas totalmente diferentes siempre congeniábamos en algo. Me enamore perdidamente de ella."

-"Un día me llevo a conocer a su familia. Su padre era un viejo avaro, digamos que lo sigue siendo. Su madre era de esas mujeres que hacían lo que el hombre les ordenaba. Nunca se le oponía. Tenia una hermana no estudiaba, el padre decía que lo mejor para las mujeres era que atendieran a sus esposo y el estudiar era algo que no le iba a servir para nada, una distracción..."

-Pero eso no es justo!- dijo de pronto ella- como el puede decidir por ella? No lo entiendo!

-Yo tampoco, pero así era. Pero Nadeshko era diferente a ellos.- le sonrió. Sakura de nuevo se quedo callada.

-" Nadeshko tuvo su primer enfrentamiento. Su padre quería lo mismo para ella, pero ella quería cantar. Su padre decía que eran tonterías y que debía de concentrarse en algo digno de una mujer que era se ama de casa. Ella no estuvo de acuerdo"

-"Cuando me llevo, su familia aun estaba enojada con ella, pero eso no le importaba. Ella quería que conocieran al hombre que amaba- se sonrojo al decir esto- pero su familia no le dio el visto bueno. Yo no cumplía con los requisitos y me rechazaron antes de la cena. Le prohibieron a ella verme, pero Nadeshko se escabullía para verme solo un momento. Yo era feliz con esos ratos que nos podíamos vernos, pero sentía miedo. No sabia de lo que eran capaz de hacerle si se llegaran a enterar. Pero a final de todo, se enteraron"

-"la encerraron en su cuarto durante un mes. Ella se negó a comer o hablar con ellos. Aunque les dolía, decían que solo así, podían corregir su conducta..."

Fujiyata perdió la voz al solo recordar aquel tiempo. Sakura miro a su padre y entonces le puso una mano en su hombro. El quería llorar, pero miro al cielo y suspiro

-"no puedes vivir lo suficiente sin comer o beber agua. Ella ingreso al hospital mes y medio después de que la encerraran. Un amigo nuestro trabaja medio tiempo ahí. Le pedí que me metiera al hospital como ayudante. Cuando entre a su habitación estaba mucho mas delgada de lo habitual. Me dolió mucho verla así. Entonces tome una decisión. Me la llevaría lejos de allí. Ahí mismo en el cuarto del hospital, le propuse matrimonio. Ella me sonrió y acepto"

-"Cuando se recupero lo suficiente. La ayude a salir del hospital y compramos unos boletos de avión y nos fuimos a Japón. Ella se sentía feliz. Nunca la había visto tan contenta. Conseguí un empelo en la universidad, y en las noches seguía estudiando. Ella cantaba de vez en cuando y trabajaba también. Con nuestros ahorros compramos una casa y poco después, naciste tu"

Sakura sintió de pronto una pequeña alegría. Nunca imagino todo lo que sus padres vivieron en un tiempo. Una linda historia de amor. Por lo que se escuchaba hasta ahora.  
-"Cuando naciste fuimos los mas felices del mundo, pero la felicidad duro poco. A las dos semanas de haber nacido, entraron en la casa unas personas que se llevaron a tu madre. Estas habían sido enviadas por tu abuelo. El no sabia en ese entonces de tu existencia, y no se si lo sepa ahora. Intente buscarla, pero tu me necesitabas, estabas muy pequeña y no podía dejarte sola. Cuando creciste vine de nuevo a Londres a buscarla, pero su familia había desaparecido y ella también. No supe de ella en años, hasta hoy"

Sakura de nuevo estaba llorando. Ahora entendía todo. Descubrió que dentro de si había resentimiento, pero ya no hacia su padre, sino por aquella personas que habían separado a sus padres. Gente despiadada. Cuando ella hablo, lo hizo con voz ronca.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado... lo siento mucho papá- ella abrazo a su padre. El le acaricio su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Saku. Pero límpiate esas lagrimas que hay alguien que se muere de ganas por verte.

-------------------

Sakura y su padre de nuevo regresaron al hospital Cuando llegaron ahí, descubrieron a Shaoran sentado en una silla frente a la cama. Al parecer el y Nadeshko charlaban. Cuando Sakura y su padre entraron Shaoran sonrió al verle. Nadeshko miro esto y sonrió. Estaba de nuevo en la cama.

-Bueno yo me retiro, presiento que van a necesitar estar solos- Shaoran se levanto y salió de la habitación. Fujiyata le susurro un gracias antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura estaba de pie frente a ella. Temblaba de miedo.

-Ven hija...- Nadeshko tomo una de sus manos y la miro directo a los ojos. Sakura sitio escalofríos al contacto.- estas muy bella.

-Por supuesto, se parece a ti- dijo Fujiyata. Sakura se sonrojo.

-Que halagador, tu también estas muy lindo- respondió Nadeshko.

-Tu no has cambiado en nada. Sigues igual de hermosa- Fujiyata sonrió.- mejor las dejo a las dos para u charlen, necesitan ponerse al corriente de muchas cosas.

-Gracias- le dijo Sakura. Fujiyata se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Por nada pequeña- Fujiyata abandono la habitación. Sakura fue por la silla y la acerco a la cama. Finalmente se sentó.

-Tu amigo Shaoran Li... 

-Ha sido un gran amigo- terminó Sakura. Nadeshko le sonrió con picardía.

-Yo diría que es mas que un amigo...

-Que dices?- Sakura se sonrojo un poco, sacudió la cabeza- no. Solo es un buen amigo. Es todo.

-Sakura- su madre suspiro- eres igual de despistada que yo. Pero presiento que con el tiempo te daras cuenta. Aunque el, ya aclaro la situación.

-Hum que dices?...

-Yo nada... jijiji

-Por que estas aquí en el hospital?- pregunto la chica. Nadeshko borro la sonrisa de sus labios .

-Me enferme del estomago hace poco y me internaron para asegurarse de que yo estoy bien- mintió.

-Oh vaya, espero que te recuperes pronto

------------------

A partir de ese día Sakura iba a visitar a su madre todos los días saliendo de la escuela. Varias de esas veces Shaoran la acompañaba, y su padre también lo hacia cuando no tenia que asistir a conferencias.

Un día en particular, Fujiyata y Nadeshko estaban platicando y entonces el toco un tema que deseaba saber: que fue de ella durante esos años.

-Nadeshko?

-Que sucede?

-Que te sucedió durante todo este tiempo? No supe nada de ti...

-Mi padre murió hace dos años...- lo interrumpió.- Mi madre se ha hecho cargo de los bienes de la familia, aunque le ha costado bastante por que no tiene estudios y no esta preparada. Mi hermana... pues se caso con un imbecil que la trata como animal, la golpea, horrible, pero ya puse en alerta a las autoridades para que lo vigilen...

-Yo no me refiero a tu familia, yo estoy hablando de ti...

Nadeshko se tomo su tiempo para contestar- cuándo me regresaron con mi familia, me dijeron algo horrible, que me lo habían ocultado durante mucho tiempo. Estoy enferma. Tengo Leucemia y esta demasiado avanzada a estas alturas.

Fujiyata fue invadido por la tristeza. Como puede ser eso posible?

-Conozco a unos doctores excelentes- el empezó a hablar muy deprisa.

-Fujiyta...

-Ellos de seguro te ayudarme a encontrar una solución...

-Fujiyata...

-También hay ver a especialistas, de seguros ellos también encontrarán alguna forma de...

-Fujiyata!

El hombre se cayo, vio a su mujer que trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón. 

-Escúchame bien, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Voy a morir. Lo tengo bien firme, no le temo a la muerte. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, tuve muchas experiencias, y tuve a una hija bellísima que has hecho un muy buen trabajo con ella. 

-Nadeshko...- Fujiyata tomo su mano y le dio un beso en su boca dulcemente. El controlaba las ganas de llorar. Era una mujer muy valiente. Siempre lo fue.

-No te preocupes noto estará bien...

----------------------

**Dias despues**

- Shaoran ábreme la puerta no vez que no puedo?- Meiling le gritaba a su primo mientras sostenía varias bolsas llenas de víveres. Shaoran estaba con una bolsa y platicaba animadamente con Sakura.- SHAORAN!

-Ya voy- contesto enojado el ambarino. Se apresuro y saco las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta justo cuando el teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

-No se preocupes yo atiendo- dijo Sakura entrando a la sala mientras Shaoran y Meiling iban a la cocina.- alo?- dijo ella al contestar.

Palabras en el teléfono.

-Si soy yo

Mas palabras. Shaoran y Meiling fueron a la sala con Sakura.

-que dijo?

Mas palabras.

Sakura quedo en shock, dejo caer el teléfono al suelo. Shaoran fue por el mientras la castaña murmuraba palabras.

-"mama..."- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer la suelo.

**Fin del capitulo**

Jajaja, pues bueno aquí esta ya a explicación de lo que sucedió con la madre de Sakura. Por cierto en las partes que comentaba de lo de su hermana, no se refiere a Sonomi o algo por estilo.

Yo siempre había tenido esta idea de los padres de Sakura, pero nunca hubo la oportunidad de ponerlo hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado. 

Agradecimientos a:

**Pamili**: como siempre me da mucho gusto saber que sigues leyendo. Muchas gracias! Tambien gracias por decirme del error, eso fue mio, es que tuve que cortar y pegar algo y se me olvido corregir. Ups! Soy un poco torpe, tambien con la ortografia, jijiji. De nuevo te digo, ten paciencia.

**riza-trisha: **gracias por tu comentario. Espero que ta haya gustado el capitulo, pues aquí ya vez lo que le sucedió a la madre, tu que opinas?

**LaUrAcCs&Cl:** hola! Mucho gusto, muchas gracias por leer, espero que sigas leyendo nos vemos despues gracias!

**tere-chan:** claro que lo voy a continuar! De hecho mis actualizaciones en este fic, son mas rapidas que en otros que escribo. En cuanto a Angel y Ryan, tendras que esperar un poco para saber que va a ser de ellos. O si tengo una gran escena para ellos! Jijiji espero que sigas leyendo!

**HikChan: **gracias por leer! Oooo si podria decirse que muy pronto llegara una escena un poco mas romántica que la que puse entre SxS pero antes de eso, tenog que juntar a otra parejita jijiji, asi que vas a tener que esperar un poquito. Vale? Nos seguimos leyendo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

11 a.m. cementerio de Londres.

Muchas personas estaban reunidas, todas vestidas de negro. Por la cantidad de gente, se podría decir que quien acababa de morir era alguien muy querido. Un sacerdote estaba de pie frente a un ataúd, decía unas palabras acerca de la vida de aquella persona. Sakura no escuchaba. Se sentía tan ajena a todo eso.

The sun is sleeping quietly  
El sol se esta durmiendo

Once upon a century  
sobre un siglo

Wistful oceans calm and red  
Los rojos y traqnuilos oceanos

Ardent caresses laid to rest  
y las caricias ardentes se reclinaron

Alzo su mirada y vio una vez mas el ataúd. Sobre el había una rosa roja. La chica bajo de nuevo la mirada y de pronto sintió como alguien ponía su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. Ella lo miro. Era Shaoran, estaba sentado a su lado observando también el ataúd.

-"Shaoran..."- susurro la chica. El siempre estaba ahí para poyarla. Era muy bueno con ella, le debía tanto...

For dreams I hold My life  
Por sueños, llevo a cabo mi vida

For wishes I behold my night  
Por deseos sostengo mi noche

Cuando el sacerdote dejo de hablar las personas se pusieron de pie para dar el adiós a Nadeshko. Sakura sin embargo se quedo sentada en su lugar, no se movía y no tenia intención de hacerlo. Las personas formaron una línea y se acercaron al ataúd diciendo unas palabras o simplemente lo miraban y agachaban la cabeza. Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo, muy pocas personas quedaron ahí. Había una placa en la parte superior del ataúd, esta decía: "Nadeshko Kinomoto descansa en paz"

The truth at the end of time  
La verdad al final de todo

Losing faith makes a crime  
La fe perdida la hace un crimen

-Saku...- Tomoyo se acerco a su amiga y se puso a su altura- ya es hora.

La castaña la miro directo a los ojos. Después asintió con la cabeza y se levanto. Miro nuevamente el ataúd y vio a su padre de pie llorando lado de este. Por primera vez Sakura sintió las ganas incontenibles de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Aun de pie, no se movía, no quería hacerlo, no le quería dar el adiós a su madre.

Shaoran se acerco a ella con una rosa blanca en mano. Tomo la mano de la chica y la guió hasta el ataúd. Después la obligo verle a los ojos.

-Sakura... vamos, es mejor que lo hagas ahora o te vas arrepentir toda una eternidad por no haberlo hecho. – le dijo. Sakura lo miro por un momento y después lo abrazó y se puso a llorar. Shaoran correspondió el abrazo. La entendía.

I wish for this night-time  
Deseo para esta noche

to last for a lifetime  
Que dure toda una vida

The darkness around me  
La oscuridad alrededor mio

Shores of a solar sea  
A orillas de un mar

Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
oh como decseo ir abajo con el sol

Sleeping  
Durmiendo

weeping  
Llornado

with you  
contigo

Sakura pensaba que la vida era injusta con ella, que lo único que ella tenían eran desgracias. Ella toda su vida pensó que su madre estaba muerta, siempre deseo que ella estuviera a su lado, aconsejándola, demostrando todo su cariño, ahora que le había encontrado, se la arrebataron de nuevo, no era justo.

Sorrow has a human heart  
El dolor tiene un corazon humano

from my god it will depart  
De mi dios saldra

I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Navegara antes de las mil lunas

Never finding where to go  
Sin encontrar nunca un lugar a donde ir

Shaoran saco de su pantalón un pañuelo y con este limpio las lagrimas de la chica. Esta trato de sonreír en forma de agradecimiento pero no pudo hacerlo. Sakura tomo la rosa que tenia Shaoran y se acerco lentamente al ataúd, puso la rosa a lado de la rosa roja. Después observo a su padre una vez mas, tenia la cabeza abajo y lloraba. Sakura se acerco a el.

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Doscientos veinti- dos dias de luz

Will be desired bye a night  
Seran desados por la noche

A moment for the poet's play  
Un momento de juego para un poeta

Until there's nothing left to say  
Hasta que no haya mas que decir.

-Papa...- dijo ella tomando el brazo de el. Fujiyata detuvo un momento su llanto y observo a su hija quien tenia los ojos llorosos. Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron largamente.

----------------------------------------

**Días después  
**  
-Seguro que se tiene que ir señor Kinomoto?- Tomoyo, Meiling, Shaoran y Eriol estaban en el recibidor de su casa despidiéndose del padre de Sakura.

-Si... he prolongado demasiado mi estancia aquí, debo volver a trabajar. Me necesitan en la universidad- dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo. Tomoyo y Meiling se miraron preocupadas.

-Esta bien, que tenga buen viaje señor Kinomoto- dijo Eriol ayudando con el equipaje de Fujiyata. Shaoran abrió la puerta para que Eriol pusiera la maleta en el taxi que esperaba afuera.

-Muchas gracias por todo.- dijo despidiéndose.

-No se preocupe, ha sido un placer- dijo Meiling tratando de sonreír. Tomoyo giro sobre sus latones para ver las escaleras esperando ver a alguien. Fujiyata noto esto y le dijo.

-Por favor cuídenla mucho...- termino esto y le dirigió su mirada a Shaoran quien este solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues bueno, hasta luego- se despidió el señor Kinomoto subiendo al taxi que se alejo segundos después de la vista de los cuatro chicos.

Ellos, se metieron a la casa y cerraron la puerta, dentro abundaba un silencio muy extraño.

-Alguien debería ver como esta ella...- dijo Eriol dejándose caer en uno de los sillones. Las chicas asintieron y posaron sus miradas en Shaoran quien no se molesto en el acto, solo asintió y se encamino a las escaleras.

Una vez arriba fue a la habitación de la chica que estaba cerrada con llave. Shaoran toco la puerta dos veces y no hubo respuesta.

-que raro...- se dijo a si mismo y volvió a tocar. Esta vez se escucho un gemido del otro lado.- Sakura?

-hum... quien es?- se escucho débilmente.

-Soy Shaoran... tienes hambre?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

-Estoy bien Shaoran... solo necesito dormir un poco. – respondió esta sin abrir la puerta.

-Esta bien, solo háblame si me necesitas, de acuerdo?

-Si.

-Ok

Ya no hubo respuesta. Shaoran bajo las escaleras pero aun tenia la vista clavada en la puerta de la chica. Cuando llego al primer piso encontró a todos en la cocina. Eriol y Meiling veían la tele que estaba encima de un estante y Tomoyo sacaba sartenes y comida para empezar a preparar la cena.

-Que te dijo?- pregunto Tomoyo cuando lo vio entrar.

-Dice que esta bien, que solo necesita dormir... no lo creo.

-Por que lo dices Shaoran?- preguntó Meiling sacando unas galletas de la alacena.

-Meiling, ella acaba de perder a un familiar muy querido, por supuesto no va a estar bien. Hay que vigilarla, hay que asegurarnos de que no vaya hacer ninguna tontería- dijo Tomoyo encendiendo la estufa.

-Por que lo dices Tomoyo?- pregunto de nuevo la morena sentándose a lado de Eriol.

-No recuerdas como se puso mi madre cuando se murió mi abuela?- respondió ella con toda naturalidad. Meiling tuvo un escalofrío y entonces Shaoran recordó aquel accidente, la madre de Tomoyo había tomado muchos antidepresivos y otras medicinas y la tuvieron que llevar al hospital para hacerle un lavado de estomago. No fue algo muy placentero. 

------------------------

Sakura se levanto a mitad de la noche. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente y un rayo que había caído era la causa por el cual la chica se despertó. Se toco la cabeza. Le dolía, también tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Se levanto con trabajo de su cama, fue a su baño y prendió la luz. Abrió el grifo y se limpio la cara con el agua, después observo su reflejo en el espejo. Era realmente patético, pensó ella, estaba toda desaliñada ojos rojos. NO sabia por que peor así se sentía.

apago la luz y regreso a su cuarto. En su mesita de noche se encontraba un proyecto de arcilla y a lado de este estaba un cuchillo que había usado para hacer unas líneas. El cuchillo brillaba a la luz de la noche a pesar de que la lluvia caía sin piedad por todo Londres.

Su mente vagaba en recuerdos, aquellos pocos momentos que paso son su madre en el hospital, recordó también lo agradables que eran sus charlas. Dios, a pesar de no haber conocido a su madre la quería mucho, demasiado, por que tuvo que irse?

Los recuerdos de su madre no fueron los únicos que llegaron a su mente, para su desgracia, Ryan y Ángela también estaban presentes. Empezó a llorar, era demasiado dolor y demasiados sentimientos que tenia dentro, tristeza, depresión, decepción, odio, coraje, venganza. Sakura tomo una decisión, ya no quería sufrir, y estaba segura que con eso, todo terminaría y se volvería a encontrar con su madre. Tomo el cuchillo.

------------------------------

los chicos estaban en la parte de debajo de la casa, todos estaban en la sala de la tele viendo una película de espantos. Todos parecían estar disfrutándola, excepto el ambarino que no dejaba de mover el pie o las manos.

-Shaoran tranquilízate, ella esta bien. Tomoyo subió hace diez minutos y estaba dormida. Tranquilo- dijo Eriol sin despegar la vista de la tele

-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, siento que algo esta mal- respondió Shaoran poniéndose de pie.

-Sube si quieres para asegurarte- dijo Meiling tratando de ver la tele ya que Shaoran se había puesto en medio de esta.- quieres quitarte por favor?

-Tienes razón iré- dijo Shaoran ignorándola. Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras pero fue embestido. Cayo al suelo y se abrió la puerta de la entrada.

-Shaoran estas bien- Tomoyo ayudo a Shaoran a incorporarse.

-Yo estoy bien, pero ella no- dijo Shaoran una vez arriba.- Fue Sakura, estaba llorando de nuevo.

-Shaoran mira tus ropas!- dijo Meiling Señalando. Todos observaron de inmediato. En la camiseta de Shaoran estaban dos manos de sangre. Eran de Sakura.

-Que día...- preguntó Eriol, pero Shaoran salió corriendo de la casa en busca de Sakura.

-Vamos, tenemos que ayudar- dijo Meiling imitando a Shaoran.

Afuera la lluvia caía fuertemente. Todos se habían empapado en menos de un minuto. Pero a Shaoran no le importaba, lo que era vital era encontrar a Sakura antes de que hiciera otra locura.

-Como dijo Tomoyo...- recordó Shaoran.

-Shaoran no vamos a encontrarla si todos vamos en la misma dirección- dijo Eriol jadeando, cuando alcanzo a Shaoran que se había detenido. Las chicas llegaron poco después.

-Como sabremos en donde buscarla?- dijo Meiling.

-Yo iré al lago- dijo Shaoran separándose de ellos al acto.

-Espera Shaoran!.- grito Eriol pero el ambarino ya se había ido.

El chico no supo cuanto corrió, pero no le importaba, tenia un presentimiento de que ella iba a estar ahí. Cuando llego al lago corrió alrededor de el en busca de Sakura. La lluvia comenzaba a calmarse pero aun así caía fuertemente. Entonces la encontró. Sakura estaba sobre el barandal del puente que cruzaba de orilla a orilla el lago. Ella respiraba agitadamente, y miraba el agua del lago. Había tomado su decisión, solo así todo el dolor desaparecería. Se tiro al lago.

-Sakura!- dijo Shaoran, sin pensarlo dos veces se metió al lago antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

nado unos cuantos metros y no la encontraba. Subió a la superficie para tomar aire antes de volver a sumergirse. Esta vez fue mas profundo y entonces un pequeño resplandor del cielo ilumino parte del agua del lago. Con eso le basto a Shaoran para ver una mano fantasmagórica en medio de la oscuridad, en la mano había una marca carmesí en la parte de la muñeca. Se había cortando las venas. 

Shaoran nado con mas fuerza y encontró el cuerpo de la chica. Nado a la superficie cosa que le costo trabajo. Cuando subió, unas cuantas gotas caían del cielo. Nado con mas fuerza a la orilla de lago. Saco primero a Sakura y jadeando se recostó a su lado por un momento. Después se reincorporo y observo que la chica se ponía cada vez mas pálida. Tenia los ojos cerrados y casi no respiraba.

-Oh dios, no por favor...- dijo Shaoran.

El chico corto parte de su camisa ensangrentada y la utilizo como vendas para cubrir las heridas de Sakura que tenia en las muñecas. Después observo que seguía sin respirar. Aplico respiración boca a boca, se sentía desesperado por no lograr que ella abriera los ojos.

-Diablos abre los ojos!- grito el.

Eriol y las chicas no tardaron en aparecer. Observaron a la inconsciente Sakura y al desesperado Shaoran. Eriol saco su celular y marco a emergencias para que enviaran una ambulancia.

-vamos...- repetía Shaoran, pero por fin se dio por vencido. El cansancio le ganaba. Empezó a llorar y abrazo a Sakura.- por favor no te vayas quédate aquí conmigo... por favor... te necesito. 

-----------------------

-Buenos días- saludo una sonriente enfermera. Sakura empezaba abrir los ojos, se sentía un poco aturdida.

-Hum... donde estoy?- fueron sus primeras palabras.

-En un hospital, pero no te preocupes todo esta bien. Cerramos tus heridas y ya te dimos medicina para evitar que te resfríes.-contesto la enfermera checando la temperatura de la chica.

-Que paso?- pregunto Sakura.

-Tuviste un accidente y tus amigos te trajeron aquí, al perecer te caíste al lago y uno de tus amigos te saco. Déjame decirte que es muy guapo y se paso toda la noche aquí con unos compañeros.

-Shaoran...- susurro la chica. De pronto recordó todo lo de la noche anterior y se sintió avergonzada. ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a tal tontería?

-Lo haré pasar si quieres, se muere de ganas de verte.- dijo la enfermera.

-Bueno yo...

-No te preocupes- la enferma salió de la habitación y poco después entró un tímido Shaoran.

-Hola- dijo el. Sakura no dijo nada se sentía avergonzada- como estas?

-bien- se animo a decir por fin. Shaoran tomo una silla y la acerco a su cama.- descuida todo esta bien- dijo cuando se sentó. Sakura lo miro a los ojos con semblante serio.

-No esta bien, lo que hice fue una tontería, una estupidez, un acto muy cobarde...- comenzó a decir ella. Pero Shaoran tomo la mano de la chica y la obligo a callar.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.- le sonrió. Sakura por dentro comenzó a sentirse mas calmada y entonces le pudo sonreír a el con toda la sinceridad del mundo.  
**  
Mientras tanto afuera.  
**  
Eriol y Tomoyo estaban sentados uno a lado del otro en la sala de espera. Llevaban ahí toda la noche y parte del día, se sentían cansados y adoloridos. Una enfermera les había traído unas mantas durante la noche. Meiling se había ido por un café y Shaoran estaba con Sakura. Solo estaba ellos dos. Solos.

-Eriol que tienes? Has estado muy callado desde que llegamos- pregunto Tomoyo cortando el silencio. Eriol no dijo nada.- Eriol?- pregunto la amatista acercándose mas a su compañero.

Eriol tenia su cabeza apoyada en sus manos (n/a q estaban apoyadas en su rodillas) y miraba a la nada. Tomoyo paso una mano delante de el para atraer la tensión, lo cual hizo. Eriol la miro y le sonrió.

-Que sucede?- dijo el

-En que piensas?- pregunto ella también sonriéndole.

-En ti.- fue su respuesta. Esto tomo a Tomoyo por sorpresa.

-Que?...

-Tomoyo, ya es tiempo- dijo el poniéndose de pie. Tomoyo se asusto.

-Tiempo para que?- dijo ella también poniéndose de pie.

-Tomoyo...-Eriol tomo las manos de la chica- yo no voy a esperar que algo pase para poder decirte mis sentimientos. Yo no voy a ser como Shaoran que solamente viendo como Sakura casi se muere es cuando se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Yo lo voy hacer ahora.

-D-d-d-e que hablas?- pregunto Tomoyo, pero tenia una idea de a donde conducía todo esto.

-Tomoyo no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mi, me gustas mucho. No. Te amo. Eres todo lo que siempre he soñado, solo tu eres la única que me puede hacer feliz, a tu lado no hay nada mas. Te amo.- soltó Eriol.

Meiling caminaba animadamente con su café en mano, antes de llegar a la sala de espera escucho todo lo que Eriol le dijo a Tomoyo. Por fin!- pensó la chica y dio medio vuelta y se alejo de ahí, para que ellos dos tuvieran un momento de privacidad.

Tomoyo se quedo un momento en silencio tratando de procesar todo lo que el le dijo. Al no haber respuesta por parte de ella, Eriol soltó las manos de la chica un poco decepcionado, peso que al decirle cuales son sus sentimientos ella le correspondería.

-Bueno, creo que acabo de hacer el ridículo aquí, así que mejor...- Eriol iba a dar media vuelta pero Tomoyo lo tomo del mentón y lo beso. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de suspirar uno por el otro ambos se besaron.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Tomoyo le sonrió y el acaricio la cara de la chica. Ella sintió un poco de cosquillas y se rió un poco.

-Te amo Eriol Hiragizawa- dijo ella.

-Yo también te amo, mi princesa...

**Fin del capitulo**

Pues bueno ya acabe este capitulo un poquito mas largos que los anteriores, no creen? Pues bueno por fin junte a Eriol y Tomoyo! Espero que les haya gustado por que esta escena es una de la vida real, ena experiencia mia... umm ... que triste. Jiji.

La canción que aparece en el funeral de Nadeshko es de Nightwish, "sleeping sun", si alguien he escuchado este grupo espero que comparta su opinión conmigo de que es muy bueno jijijiji.

**Agradecimientos a:**

Aiko-1993: gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo. Pues te tengo malas noticias el ex y la amiga si van aparecer mas adelante pero descuida al final todos reciben lo que merecen.

**LaUrAcCs&Cl**: No te preocupes, no exiges nada, solo que me voy a tardar un poco en cumplir tu deseo pero en este capitulo los puse muy lindos no crees?

**Cari**: gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de tener muchas obligaciones, pero no te precouesp, mas adelante angela y Ryan apareceran...jijiji

**tere-chan**: gracias por tu reveiw y como siempre voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda.

**rizatrisha**: bueno aquí explico que en verdad si se murio su mama... umm que pensa si apenas la coocia... um...Muchas gracias por decirme lo del nombre, pues fijate que en bvarios fics q he leido aparece Fujiyata, y entonces pense que etsba bien escrito asi y de hehco eres la primera quien me lo dice, pero gracias! ahora tratare mas adelante ponerlo adecuadamente. Mil Grcias!

**Basilea**: Muchas gracias por leerme, aunque estes un poquito ocupada, yo se como es eso. La razon por la cual he actualizado muy rapido es que yo ya acabe con mis examenes y todo, y ya no tenog presiones, espero que tu salgas muy bien! Espero que puedas terminar de leer los demas capitulos! Nos vemos!

**aliz li**: gracias por leerme! Por cierto me diste a pensar algo: que meiling c iba a quedar sola, no lo habia pensado, pero en fin, haber si puedo conseguir a alguien con quien se quede, jiji. Pues bueno creo que ya no va a haber mas peleas entre Eriol y Shao, ya que mi querido Eriol ya tiene noviecita pero en fin. Gracias por leer!

**Hikchan**: pues yo no se de que parejita pienses, pero aquí ya junte por fin a Eriol y Tomoyo, oh si. Esta vez lo hice y espeor que haya quedado bien. Gracias por seguir leyendo nos vemos!


	12. Adios, por ahora

**Dos meses despues del accidente**

-Estas lista princesa?- Eriol entro en la habitación y abrazo a Tomoyo por atrás.

-Ya casi- se dieron un beso rápido

-Vamos sino Shaoran se va a impacientar.

-Es cierto, hoy es un día muy especial para Sakura, y todo tiene que salir perfecto. Se lo merece después de todo lo que le ha pasado...

-Si, pero lo que me sorprende es como ella ha salido adelante.-Eriol la soltó y se sentó sobre su cama. Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo están vestidos un poco elegante.

-Tiene una gran fuerza interna.

-Vamos los dos sabemos que tiene a Shaoran ahí...- ambos se rieron. Entonces entro Meiling.

-Ya estamos esperándolos- la morena tenia una falda hasta las rodillas y tenia una abertura que le daba un toque sexy, su blusa era sencilla, de tirantes y encima tenia un suéter muy delgado.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Tomoyo dejando su cepillo en el tocador. Los tres salieron de la habitación y fueron abajo donde Shaoran los esperaba con cara de mal humor cruzado de brazos. El vestía una blusa y un pantalón.

-Vamos a llegar tarde y vamos a perder la reservación – dijo cuando los vio bajar.

-No te preocupes, estas muy alterado hoy Shaoran- dijo Eriol poniéndose su chaqueta.

-Cállate...- contestó el, Eriol iba a responderle pero entonces Sakura comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Shaoran también la vio y se quedo asombrado al ver lo bien que se veía la chica. Sakura traía un vestido top color verde jade que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. El vestido le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, su pelo lo traía suelto y de maquillaje solo traía brillo en los labios.

-Por que me miran todos así?- dijo ella cuando dejo las escaleras.

-Estas muy linda el día de hoy Saku, es todo- respondió Eriol. Tomoyo le dio una cara de pocos amigos, pero el le dio un beso en los labios y con eso la incontentó.

-Vamos ya...-dijo Meiling sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos. Los 5 salieron de la casa y abordaron un taxi que los llevo al centro de la ciudad.

Finalmente llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante.(n/a: recuerden que Shao y Eriol tienen... muchos recursos...jijiji). Eriol quien se bajo primero ayudo a Tomoyo y a Meiling a bajar y Shaoran del otro lado del taxi ayudo a Sakura.

Dentro, el lugar era realmente fantástico, había mucha gente y una gran pista de baile. Los cinco fueron a sentarse a una gran mesa redonda donde tenia un papelito de "reservado" que el mesero quito cuando ellos llegaron.

Cuando todos se acomodaron, Eriol pidió una botella de champagne. El mesero la trajo al instante y sirvió un poco en las copas de los chicos. Cuando termino su trabajo, dejo la botella y se retiro. Eriol tomo su copa y los demás lo imitaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!- dijo el, los demás lo imitaron. Sakura dio un sorbo de su bebida mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Era tan agradable estar con ellos.

Dejo su copa a un lado y tomo la carta que estaba sobre su plato y comenzó a leer el menú. Todos hacían lo mismo, excepto el ambarino quien aparentaba leer, pero desviaba la vista para ver a su hermosa compañera a lado de el.

-Shaoran que sucede?- preguntó ella sin quitar la vista del menú. Se había percatado de la mirada del ambarino.

-No nada!- mintió y rápidamente se fijo en su menú. Eriol se dio cuenta de esto.

-Shaoran no te parece que Sakura esta mas hermosa que de costumbre- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, las otras dos chicas dejaron el menú a un lado y vieron a Shaoran quien se había colorado y ponía la vista otro lado que no fuera en Sakura.

-Vamos Shaoran no te quedes callado...- siguió Tomoyo, el color de Shaoran aumentaba con cada palabra que decían.

Sakura había dejado su menú a un lado y observaba a Shaoran quien estaba comenzando a sudar de los nervios.

-Shaoran...- dijo Meiling.

-Esta bien! Si esta muy linda hoy!- dijo finalmente. Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol comenzaban a reírse y Sakura solo le sonreía. Le agrado mucho el comentario. El mesero se acerco a ellos para tomar la orden y entonces la cena transcurrió con total normalidad.

El lugar comenzó a oscurecerse, las luces de la pista comenzaron a brillar y un grupo de música había subido al pequeño escenario de la pista de baile. Todos habían dirigido su atención ahí. Eriol invito a Tomoyo a bailar, ambos fueron a la pista mientras otras parejas los imitaban.

-que lindo!- dijo Sakura mientras los veía bailar. Shaoran adivino el pensamiento de Sakura y quería complacerla.

Un chico se acerco a Meiling y la invito a bailar. La morena acepto y se quito su suéter y lo dejo sobre su silla y desapareció con el chico. Sakura giró sobre su silla y miro a Shaoran directo a los ojos.

-Quieres bailar?- le preguntó ella. Shaoran se quedo un poco sorprendido, ya que el quería haberle preguntado. Pero le sonrió después y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la pista. Shaoran estaba un poco nervioso cuando puso su mano en la cintura de la chica. Después tomo su mano y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, al ritmo de la canción "unbreak my Heart" (n/a la canción es de Tony Braxon, probablemente muchos conozcan la canción por que la canta en español el grupo Il Divo, pero originalmente la canción esta en ingles jiji nota cultural) 

-Hola...extraño- dijo Sakura cuando cruzaron miradas. Shaoran le sonrió.

-Hola...

-Shaoran yo... quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

-No digas eso... te debo mucho... hasta mi vida...me salvaste.

Shaoran puso un dedo en los labios de la chica para callarla, esta apenada lo hizo y sonrió.

-Listo, así estas linda.

-Que quisiste decir con eso?

-Nada.

Se quedaron en silencio y siguieron bailando. Sakura soltó la mano de Shaoran y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y se abrazo a el. Shaoran se extraño un poco al acto y le preguntó:

-Te sientes bien?

-Hum...?- Sakura levanto un poco su cara- si por que lo dices?

-Es que... no te preocupes, son solo imaginaciones mías.

-Bueno- y ambos siguieron bailando.

-Sakura...- dijo Shaoran después de un rato.

-Si?

Shaoran no dijo nada. Miro el rostro de su "amiga" y sintió mariposas en la boca del estomago. Sabia lo que iba hacer a continuación, la pregunta seria:¿qué haría ella?. El ambarino acerco su cara a la de Sakura, ella cerro los ojos, no estaba pensando, solo se estaba dejando llevar, el ambiente, la música...

Finalmente sus labios se juntaron, fue un beso pequeño, pero cálido, cauteloso. Ambos se sonrojaron la máximo, Shaoran no continuó y Sakura no hizo nada, solo se dejo besar, nada mas. La canción termino y los presentes comenzaron aplaudir. Sakura y Shaoran se miraron y no aplaudían.

Sin decir ni una palabra ambos regresaron a su lugar, poco después Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol regresaron también.

-Que linda canción, muy romántica- dijo Tomoyo alegremente. Después miro a Sakura y a Shaoran que tenían la vista clavada en los platos y no decían nada- y a ustedes que les paso? No fueron a bailar?

Shaoran sin querer tiro su copa de champagne, y a Sakura se le cayo el tenedor . Ambos recogieron lo que tiraron y se sonrojaron.

-Un momento, aquí hay gato encerrado, que paso?- dijo Eriol.

-Nada por que crees que paso algo?- dijo Sakura mas nerviosa que nunca.

-Por su forma de actuar. Ya hablen.

-No paso nada- dijo Shaoran ya con voz mas firme que hasta dio un poco de miedo.

-Esta bien, no insistiré mas- Eriol - pero tu y yo debemos de hablar.- dijo mirando fijamente a Shaoran.

-Y bien Sakura que vas hacer terminando la escuela? Estamos a dos semanas!- dijo Meiling para calmar un poco el ambiente.

-probablemente regrese a Japón. Extraño mucho mi casa y a mi padre.

-Continuaras estudiando aquí en Londres?- pregunto Tomoyo dando un sorbo a su champagne.

-No lo se...- contesto la chica con un poco de tristeza.

-Como!- pregunto Shaoran, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-No tengo idea, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza que no se que es lo que quiero finalmente.

-Pero Saku...- dijo Meiling quien puso su mano encima de la de la chica.- te extrañaremos mucho si es que no decides regresar.

-Gracias chicos...- Sakura tenia los ojos llorosos-... gracias por todo, este ha sido el mejor año de mi vida. Los quiero mucho!

-gracias a ti Sakura, por inyectarnos un poco de tu alegría. Siempre apareces con una gran sonrisa a pesar de todas las dificultades- Eriol tomo su copa y la levanto. Los demás lo imitaron – por Sakura!

-Por Sakura- dijeron los otros. Esta se sonrojo y les sonrió en gratitud.

------------------------

**Ultimo día de clases.**

Sakura se encontraba en el closet de su habitación. Estaba sacando todos sus objetos personales y los depositaba en su cama. Tenia una pequeña expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Regreso al closet y escuchó unos golpes en su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo ella sacando ropa de los cajones. La puerta se abrió y entro Shaoran a la habitación con una maleta vacía en mano.

-Aquí tienes- dijo el. Sakura dejo su ropa en la cama y tomo la maleta. No lo miro a la cara, desde a cena de su cumpleaños no se habían vuelto a ver a los ojos.

Shaoran se quedo ahí de pie. Tenia los puños cerrados, no quería que ella se fuera, sabia que la iba a extrañar, pero no quería oponerse a su decisión.

-Te vas a ir hoy o mañana?

-Hoy en la noche. Después de clases regresare a terminar de empacar y me despediré de todos.- dijo ella guardando su ropa en la maleta.

-O bueno...- dijo el dando media vuelta. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir de la habitación le dijo- te extrañare mucho Sakura.

- yo...- trato de decir algo la chica pero no logro articular palabra alguna.

Shaoran salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras donde se encontró con Tomoyo.

-Shaoran?

-Que pasa?- dijo distraídamente

-Por que no se lo dices de una vez?

Shaoran cerro sus puños y desvió la mirada- de todas formas no cambiaria el hecho de que se va.

-Pero por lo menos no te quedarías con el secreto.

-Pero... y si no me corresponde?

-No lo sabrás nunca sino se lo preguntas.

Shaoran miro a Tomoyo por un momento y después salió de la casa a tiempo para asistir a clases.

Durante todo el día, Shaoran evito a Sakura, cosa que a ella la confundía por que presentía que el estaba enojado con ella por irse, pero tenia que hacerlo, aunque no quería. Extrañaba mucho a su padre y quería verlo pero regresar a Japón significaba volver a verlos: Ángela y Ryan. No sabría como enfrentaría eso, pero ya no era la misma persona que se alejo del dolor, había crecido y se había hecho un poco mas fuerte, claro que con un poco de ayuda.

Por fin se terminaron las clases y Sakura se despidió de algunos profesores y compañeros de clases. Se encontró con Tomoyo y juntas regresaron a la casa que estaba vacía.

-Y los demás?- preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo

-Deben seguir en clases. No se, ve Sakura, termina de empacar y yo te aviso cuando lleguen.

-De acuerdo- lentamente Sakura subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Tenia una maleta sobre la cama casi llena y otra en el suelo.

Quito las cosas de su escritorio, libros, peluches fotos etc. y las puso en la maleta vacía. Guardo un par de pantalones y cerro la maleta mas grande. Finalmente estaba revisando de que no se le olvidara nada en el cuarto y fue cuando oyo la voz de Tomoyo que le llamaba.

-Sakura puedes bajar un momento?

La castaña salió de la habitación. Estaba ya anocheciendo, su avios despegaba a las 11 y ya casi era hora de irse. La casa estaba un poco oscura y bajo las escaleras con cuidado para no tropezar. Llego al primer piso y escuchó de nuevo la voz de Tomoyo.

-Estoy en la cocina ven!

La chica obedeció y cuando entro a la cocina vio a varios de sus amigos allí. Varios le aventaron confeti. En las lacenas habían colgado un letrero grande que decía : FELIZ VIAJE SAKURA.

-Chicos!- dijo ella al verlos, varias personas se acercaron a ella para abrazarla, Sakura estaba llorando de felicidad y tristeza.

-Mucha suerte Saku- dijo una chica.

-No nos vayas a olvidar si es que no regresas!- dijo otro chico.

No supo cuanta gente abrazo, pero cuando terminó estaba llorando, no podía evitarlo. Vio en una esquina a Meiling sonriéndole con una bolsa de confeti, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban abrazados. No encontró a Shaoran.

-y Shaoran?- pregunto la castaña al llegar hasta ellos. Los tres se pusieron un poco serios.

-No lo sabemos Saku, desapareció. Fuimos a buscarlo y no lo encontramos.

-O vaya- la castaña se puso triste pero el timbre de la casa la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Debe ser el taxi- dijo Eriol saliendo de la cocina. Sakura fue tras el y todos los imitaron. Eriol abrió la puerta y asintió con la cabeza. La castaña decepcionó, tenia la pequeña esperanza de que fuera Shaoran pero no lo era.

Subió a su habitación por sus cosas y con ayuda de Eriol las subió a su taxi. Finalmente se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos.

-Gracias por todo- les dijo.

-Cuídate Saku – dijo Tomoyo. Sakura asintió y se subió al taxi quien poco a poco se fue alejando de ahí.

Sakura lloro en silencio durante todo el trayecto, no creía que Shaoran no se despidiera de ella, tal vez el beso había cambiado todo. Súbitamente se sonrojo un poco y toco sus labios. Le había gustado que la volvieran a besar, pero no entendía el por que había surgido esa situación. ¿Estaba enamorada de Shaoran? ¿Shaoran estaba enamorado de ella? No sabia. Pero sin proponérselo la imagen de Ryan besándola surgió en su mente. Diablo. Como podía seguir pensando en el después de todo lo que le hizo? 

Finalmente llego al aeropuerto. El chofer ayudo a Sakura a poner sus maletas en un carrito. Entro y fue a tomar su avión que en unas horas la llevaría de regreso a su hogar. 

------------------------

-Mas rápido!- Shaoran aceleraba en su motocicleta mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto.

¿Como pudo ser tan imbecil y no despedirse de ella? Era un cobarde, pero en esta ocasión iba decidido a despedirse de ella, pero esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, faltaban tan solo unos minutos antes de que el avión despegara.

Llego al aeropuerto y se estaciono en la acera, casi se cae al bajar de ella, pero no le importo y comenzó a correr chocando con la gente. Sin disculparse sigui corriendo hasta que llego al area de espera donde debia estar la chica. Observo la entrada al avion, aun habia gente subiendo, pero no la vio. Se acerco a una señorita quien estaba revisando los boletos.

-Disculpe ya abordo una chica de pelo castaño? Tiene ojos verdes con rasgos japoneses.- le pregutno.

-Han subido tres chicas con rasgos japoneses, lo siento.- respondió esta retomando su trabajo.

-Diablos- Shaoran golpeo en el mostrador y se sentó en unas sillas que habían ahí. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza maldiciendo.- Rayos, soy un estúpido! Ahora ya no la voy a volver a ver.

-Shaoran?- se escucho detrás de el. Shaoran se levanto y descubrió que era Sakura. Tenia una dona en mano.- que haces aquí?- preguntó dándole otro mordisco a su dona.

-Yo...- dijo. No sabia que decirle, lo tomo por sorpresa. Sakura se concentro de nuevo en su dona que estaba a punto de terminársela.

-"Pasajeros con destino a Japón, favor de abordad por la puerta numero 10"- dijo por el altavoz la señorita. Sakura tiro la servilleta de su dona en el bote y después se acerco a Shaoran donde se dieron la mano.

-Hasta luego- dijo la castaña. Shaoran siguió sin decir nada. Sakura bajo la mirada y soltó la mano de Shaoran.

El sintió esto y busco de nuevo su mano y con un impulso atrajo a Sakura hasta el y la beso. Esta vez no fue como el beso en el restaurante, este fue un beso mas pasional, donde Sakura reacciono y le correspondió. Shaoran la abrazo por la cintura y Sakura puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Después de unos segundos Sakura fue quien se separo mirando asombrada a Shaoran.

-Yo...- fueron sus primeras palabras. 

-Sakura...- Shaoran acaricio el rostro de la chica, pero se soltó de el y se alejo. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-"Pasajeros con destino a Japón favor de abordad ahora mismo el avión que esta a punto de despegar"- repitió la señorita especialmente a Sakura que era la única quien quedaba ahí.

La joven movió la cabeza y se acerco ala señorita donde le dio el boleto. Ante e ingresar al avión, Sakura miro una vez mas a Shaoran y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Gracias Shaoran...- dijo Sakura. El castaño le sonrió al escuchar sus palabras. 

---------------------------

-Señorita...- una aeromoza trataba de sacar a la castaña de sus pensamientos.- señorita... el avión ya aterrizo.

-Hoe?- finalmente Sakura volvió a la realidad.

-Llegamos hace 10 minutos a Japón- dijo la aeromoza . Sakura sonrió apenada y se levanto de su asiento y salió del avión.

Una vez afuera fue a buscar sus maletas, pero en su cabeza solo había una cosa. Aquel beso con Shaoran, fue tan especial con el simple hecho de recordarlo sentía mariposas en el estomago, volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo. Que significaba todo eso?

-Quien vendrá a recogerme?- dijo la chica para si misma mientras ponía sus maletas en un carrito. Salió el área internacional esperando encontrar a alguien familiar. Camino un poco mas y entre tanta multitud encontró un letrero que tenia escrito su nombre.

Se acerco hasta el y encontró a u padre sosteniéndolo.

-Papa!- Sakura corrió hasta el y lo abrazo.

-Hija... que bueno que estas aquí!

-Te extrañe tanto!- dijo cuando se separaron.

-Yo también, y también ellos.

-Ellos?- pregunto intrigada. Fujiyata (n/a perdón si esta mal escrito pero es que ya me acostumbre jijiji) tomo el carrito y comenzaron a caminar hacia el área de comida donde dos personas estaban teniendo una discusión.

-Hola Sakura- dijo una chica al ver que Sakura y Fujiyata se acercaban.

-Tu amiga Ángela y el señor Ryan tenían muchas ganas de verte otra vez- dijo Fujiyata ante una atónita Sakura quien veía a Ryan y a Ángela otra vez .

**Fin del capitulo**

Hola otra vez! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que tuve un pequeño viaje y aun no tenia terminado el capitulo, pero aquí esta y espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado. Lo sent. un poco tedioso, no se que opinen 

**Bueno agradecimientos a:**

riza trisha: muchas gracias por la alabacion, jaja me haces sentir muy bien. Pues bueno ya puse un poquito de SxS y espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos!

**LaUrAcCs&Cl**: ea! Me converti en una hada madrina! Jaja es broma, pero en fin, pues en los capitulos siguientes ya veremos un poco mas la reaccion de Sakura con Ryan y Angela, aunque si yo estuviera en su lugar me encantria decirles unas cuentas cosas jijiji, pero en fin, esperemos ue pasara. Nos vemos!

**Cari:** muchas gracias por leer, y pues bueno ya puse una escenita con Syao y Sakura, jiji, espeor que te haya gustado, como dije antes esta vez me tarde un poco en actualizar pero ya subi un capitulo mas.

**Hik Chan**: que beuno que se pudieron entender los sentimientos! Era algo que presentia que no habia explicado bien pero muchas gracias por decírmelo. Espero que sigas leyendo bye!

**Pami Li**: pues bueno aquí tienes la cotinuacion! Que suerte que hayas tenido a alguien tu lado para superar aquel mal momento, sinceramente a mi nunca se me ha pasado la idea de hacerme algo, por mas duro que sea el momento, probablemente no me ha pasado algo realmente fuerte como para quitarme la vida. Que bueno que sigas aquí con nosotros!

**Chica o chico que no me dejo en nombre en el review jijiji:** jaja pues bueno algunas personas de vez en cuando tienen esos momentos, pero para mi lo mas importante es como los superas no crees? Pues bueno aquí en este capitulo ya c ocurrio el encuentro entre Saku con Ryan y Angela, que s lo que sucedera despues? Jijijijij

**princess of light**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, sienot lo de mi redacción tratare de mejorarla un poco, pero no prometo nada, es que a veces soy un poco floja y olvidadiza, espero que sigas leyendo!

**aliz li**: gracias por decirme lo de mei, nunca lo habia pensado, pero espero encontrar a alguien para ella. Espero que sigas leyendo!

**pilychan**: si lastima que Sakura tuvo ese "accidente" para que Shaoran e diera cuenta de ese sentimientos, pero lo entiendo, por que a mi me paso y se lo que se siente. u-u pero en fin... todo por una buena causa, jaja por fin junte a Eriol y Tomoyo!

**Aiko-1993**: oo si, muy feo lo que hizo Sakura, pero es que a veces la gente se siente tan abrumada y tratan de buscar salidas faciles a los problemas, pero todo temirno bien no crees?

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y no dejar reviews! Para cualquier cosa que quieran comentar mi mail es: daopi (arroba) hotmail (punto) com**


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno aquí estoy e vuelta lamento muchismimo el retraso, pero mi cabeza anda en la nubes... ooo eso de estar enamorada... es bueno y malo a la vez. Jiji.

Bueno en si estamos ya muy cerca del final, oooo si tenog qe decirlo estos ya son los últimos capitulos, espero que sigan leyendo y dejándome sus comentarios, acepto de todo tipo excepto cartas-bomba y virus.

Lo que escribi en paréntesis o esta en comillas son pensamientos de Sakura.

Agradecimientos a:

**aliz li: bueno por el momento Saku no regresa a londres, y ya tenemos unos pequeños momentos de Saku con Ryan y Angela... como actuarías tu si estuvieras en su situación? Espero que sigas leyendo!**

Hik-chan: pues yo pensaba que Sakura iba a descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran pero con la sorpresilla de angela y Ryan... creo q esa idea se fue de su cabeza. Yo en su lugar ya me hubiera goleado a la amiga per ... yo no soy la inocente Sakura. Gracias pr tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo.

LaUrAcCs&Cl0793: no te apueras, gracias por tu comentario y hablando el msn... no c si me agregaste por q no me ha llegado ningún aviso ni nda. Mira por las dudas te dejo mi mail: daopi (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

risa-trisha: muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, me pones muy contenta de veras muchas gracias! esta vez me tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

pamili: muchas gracias por decirme, lamento que no te pudiera enviar antes este capitulo para que me ayudaras con la redacción, pero creo que ya era justo y necesario actualizar, pero esta vez estyo tratando de cuidar un poco eso.,... no se, tu me diras que tal. Gracias por compartir un poquito de ti, espero que sigas leyendo.

Hanna-Li: el besarse... pss no c como explicarlo, pero es que muchas veces solamente besas por que tienes esa senacio o esas ganas. Muchas de las escenas q escribo las escribo con baase a mi experiencia y entonces t repito es un poco difícil explicarlo. Gracias por tu reveiw!

princess of light: muchas gracias por tu comentario y creeme que he tomado muy en cuenta lo de mi redacción, ya estoy escribiendo un poquito mas a conciencia y espero que haya una mejora, tu me diras.

Hermione I: muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer. Espero seguir teniendo noticias e ti suerte con tu fic.

Ahora si aquí esta el capitulo:

-Y bien creo que es hora de ir a casa... ya es tarde- dijo Fujiyata consultando su reloj. Ryan se levantó de su silla y tomo el carrito de Sakura.

-Permíteme ayudarte- dijo el sonriéndole. Sakura estaba atónita. Ángela también se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a la chica.

-Te extrañamos mucho! Por que no nos dijiste que te ibas a ir?- preguntó la chica. Sakura seguía sin palabras. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-Yo...- trato de decir Sakura, pero su padre intervino en la conversación ya que habia sentido la incomodidad de su hija.

-Mejor dejemos las charlas para después, Sakura debe estar muy cansada, fue un viaje muy largo.- todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-De acuerdo- Ryan subió las maletas al automóvil del señor Kinomoto.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana para platicar y ponernos al corriente de todo vale?- pregunto Ángela tomando las manos de Sakura quien solo asintió con la cabeza.- muy bien, entonces vamonos Ryan.

-Buenas noches- se despidió el chico.

-Buenas noches muchachos- se despidió Fujiyata.- Sakura te encuentras bien?- le pregunto cuando estuvieron solos.

-No- respondió esta subiendo al automóvil, Fujiyata la siguió.

-Que te sucede, por que te comportaste de una manera fría ante tus amigos hija?

-Papa no quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

-Pero que sucedió?

-Solo te puedo decir que esas personas no son "amigos".- finalizo Sakura.

-------------------------

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, vienes por asuntos pendientes del director?- saludo la amable secretaria a la amatista.

-Si, donde están?

-Están en su oficina, enseguida te los traigo- la secretaria abandono su escritorio y se metió a un cuarto contiguo

-Buenos días Tomoyo- saludo Catherine al ver a la chica. Tomoyo le sonrió.

-Buenos días Catherine, que haces aquí en sábado?

-Vine por los resultados del equipo de gimnasia. Como esta Sakura?

-Bien, regreso ayer a su país natal.

-Regreso? Que lastima... quería convencerla de que se uniera al equipo para ir a un campeonato internacional. El mas importante de todos.

-Campeonato internacional?

-Si, llevo varios años tratando de ganar el primer lugar pero la universidad de UCLA (universidad americana) siempre termina con los mejores resultados... tenia la esperanza de que Saku decidiera participar... no regresara?

-Que yo tenga conocimiento no. Pero tal vez pueda convencerla...

-Tomoyo harías eso!- Catherine tomo las manos de la chica, esta asintió un poco apenada.

-Mi madre va a ir a Japón por asuntos laborales e iré con ella, así podré hablar con Sakura.

-Tomoyo estas haciendo mi sueño realidad!- Catherine soltó a Tomoyo y se puso a dar saltitos como niña chiquita. La secretaria en ese momento regreso a su escritorio y observo la divertida situación.

-Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?- dijo la secretaria sentándose de nuevo.

-No nada, me podrías hacer un favor- Tomoyo tomo la agenda del director que la secretaria sostenía en sus manos.

-Claro

-Dígale al director que me iré de viaje unas semanas, que regresare antes de que comience el semestre.

-No te preocupes, yo le digo y buen viaje.

Tomoyo asintió la cabeza y miro de nuevo a Catherine quien seguía dando saltitos. La amatista suspiro y entonces sonrió ampliamente. La secretaria se dio cuenta.

-sucede algo Tomoyo?

-Lo siento tengo que irme, se me ocurrió una gran idea!- dijo rápidamente antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. La secretaria se quedo perpleja viendo el lugar donde hace unos segundos estaba Tomoyo y recorrió su mirada hasta llegar a Catherine quien seguía muy contenta.

-Y ahora que fumaron?- dijo para si misma finalmente.

-------------------

**Tomoeda, Japón. Casa de los Kinomoto, al dia siguiente.**

-Buenos días hija- saludo Fujiyata al ver a su hija entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días papa! Huele delicioso que es lo que cocinas?

-Camarones empanizados- contesto el moviendo el sartén que estaba sobre la estufa.

-Mi favoritos!- dijo la castaña acercándose.

-Lo hice especialmente para ti.

-Gracias papa.- la castaña fue a la alacena y comenzó a sacar platos.

-Quieres hacer algo el día de hoy? Tengo el día libre.

-umm...- penso la chica- no lo se, estoy algo cansada.

-Comprendo- Fujiyata empezó a poner los camarones en los platos que Sakura le dio.- preparare un pastel entonces.

-Si! Y rentamos unas películas vale? Y nos comemos un pastel viéndolas!- Sakura puso los platos en la mesa mientras Fujiyata ponía los platos sucios en el fregadero.

-Vale me agrada la idea.

Ring. Ring el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Yo atiendo hija- dijo el señor Kinomoto- buenos días casa d la familia Kinomoto.

-...-palabras en el teléfono.

-Buenos días joven Ryan- dijo Fujiyata en voz alta. Sakura escucho claramente y se acerco-... o así que estas buscando a Sakura- la castaña le hizo señas a su padre para que negara la presencia de ella- no lo siento... Sakura esta indispuesta hoy, llámale otro día si quieres...- mas palabras en el teléfono- esta bien. Hasta luego- y colgó.

-Fiuuuu, eso estuvo cerca. (pensando) "No quiero verlo, tengo aun demasiado resentimiento... lo odio... la odio!... los odio! Dios que va a ser de mi?"

-Que fue eso Sakura, ¿por qué no querías hablar con el?- ambos tomaron asiento en el desayunador de la cocina.

-No tengo ánimos, eso es todo.

-Como quieras...- comenzaron su desayuno tranquilamente. A mitad de este sonó el timbre de la casa.

-No te preocupes papa yo voy a atender.- Sakura se levanto de su asiento y fue al recibidor – quien es?- pregunto la chica antes de abrir la puerta.

**------------------  
**  
**En ese mismo instante en el aeropuerto de Londres.**

-se están tardando...- Tomoyo estaba impaciente mirando su reloj de mano. Tomo asiento en la sala de espera y se cruzo de rodillas y brazos.

-"Pasajeros con destino a Japón favor de abordar ahora mismo"- se escucho por los altavoces.

-Lo siento, pero se quedan.- dijo Tomoyo al aire levantándose y haciendo fila para entrar al avión.

-Tomoyo!- se escucho detrás de ella. La amatista se giro y observo a Eriol quien corría hacia ella.

-Lo siento...- dijo jadeando cuando llego hasta ella.

-No te preocupes, por lo menos estas aquí, donde están Shaoran y Meiling? Pensé que por lo menos Shaoran vendría enseguida.

-Meiling no creo que pueda viajar con nosotros, esta entrenando para el campeonato y Shaoran... no quiso venir, es un cobarde, no se a que le tiene miedo

-Ni yo, pensé que con esto por fin le diría todo a Sakura, pero me equivoque- la fila comenzó avanzar.

Finalmente la aeromoza les pidió a los chicos sus boletos y los dejo pasar al avión. Shaoran seguía sin aparecer cosa que le preocupaba a la amatista.

-Tranquila- Eriol le tomo la mano y le dio un pequeño beso, con esto le basto a Tomoyo para sonreír- probablemente Shaoran se arrepiente y nos alcance.

Las puertas del avión comenzaron a cerrarse, casi todos los pasajeros ya habían tomado asiento y las aeromozas estaban tomando sus lugares para hacer la típica demostración del uso correcto del cinturón. La voz del piloto se escucho.

-Shaoran no vino finalmente. - dijo Tomoyo cuando tomo su asiento.

-Es verdad- Eriol buscaba entre los pasajeros a su compañero, el avión comenzaba a moverse- pero que mosco le pico? Pensé que quería ver a Sakura.

-Espera ahí esta!- dijo Tomoyo señalando por la ventana de su asiento. Eriol se acomodo para observar y vieron a Shaoran corriendo al avión gritando que este se detuviera. El avión se detuvo y las aeromozas abrieron una de las puertas delanteras del avión para que el castaño pudiera abordar.

-------------------------

- Aquí tienes Saku- Ángela tomo asiento en una mesa junto con Sakura. Traía dos helados en las manos.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta se había encontrado con la chica. Ángela la invito a salir, pero la chica se había negado, Ángela estuvo insistiendo tanto que la castaña terminó por aceptar. Inmediatamente se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad a recorrer tiendas hasta que decidieron descansar en una heladería.

-Gracias- dijo secamente la castaña. Ángela no se dio cuenta y comenzó a comerse su helado con singular alegría mientras Sakura seguía sentada observándola.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto su "amiga"

-...- Sakura desvió la mirada, no sabia que decirle pero sentía algo en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila.

-que te pasa? Vamos dímelo! Se que te molesta algo te conozco muy bien.

-Ángela...- fueron sus primeras palabras – no es nada... es que tengo mucho tiempo sin verte, extrañaba nuestras platicas- mintió Sakura. Ángela le sonrió y se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañaba Saku! No puedo creer que te fueras a estudiar al extranjero! Y cuéntame como te fue? Hiciste amigos? Conociste a alguien interesante?

-Si, conocí a gente realmente muy linda ("No como tu claro") y descubrí muchas cosas.

-Tu padre me dijo que te fuiste por que te dieron una beca por gimnasia... que tal con eso?

-Muy bien, aprendí un montón de técnicas diferentes y entre a varias competencias.

-Wow! Suena increíble no?

-Y fue increíble... y tu... que has hecho sin mi?- Sakura decidió comenzar a comerse su helado mientras dejaba a su amiga un poco incomoda.

-tu quieres saber de... Ryan y yo verdad?- la chica tenia cierto miedo en su voz. Sakura le sonrió hipócritamente y asintió con la cabeza.- Saku yo... te juro que yo no hice nada, el comenzó a buscarme yo no quería, pero...

-Ángela- Sakura tomo la mano de la chica- no pasa nada, esta superado eso, no te guardo rencor (n/a obviamente todos sabemos que eso no es cierto verdad?) vamos cuéntame que tal te va con el?

-Pues bien dentro de lo que cabe... el sexo es muy bueno.

Sakura al escuchar esto escupió sin querer parte de su helado. Ángela le alcanzo una servilleta cosa que Sakura agradeció.

-Lo siento- se disculpo la castaña. Ángela sonrió.

-No te preocupes, digo es natural tu reacción, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo, a poco Ryan no es muy bueno...

-Em...- Sakura se quedo sin palabras.

-Vamos no me digas que nunca lo has hecho?- Ángela preguntó casi a gritos, unos chicos que estaban por ahí se detuvieron para escuchar la conversación.

-Ángela... no. Yo no. Nunca lo he hecho, no soy una fácil como tu- Sakura estaba bastante molesta.

-No soy fácil...(n/a mejor me ahorro mis comentarios ¬¬) pero con el... estaba lista para hacerlo, sentía que era el indicado...

-Pues que bueno por ti. Sabes que... tengo que irme, me quede de ver con mi padre. Muchas gracias por el helado, nos vemos después- Sakura se levanto de su asiento y salió de la heladería sin rumbo fijo.

Ángela no la siguió, cosa que agradeció. No supo cuanto camino pero los edificios comenzaban a ser familiares para ella, estaba llegando a su casa. La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y un aire frió comenzó a bailar por las calles. Cansada, Sakura se dejo caer en un árbol puso sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Diablos, por que tenia que llorar? Eso ya era cosa del pasado... había pasado casi un año y aun sentía aquella traición tan clara como si hubiera sido ayer.

-"Por que no puedo dejar todo esto ya a un lado?"- se dijo a si misma. Las lagrimas caían por su rostro.- "ya estoy harta..."

Sakura se levanto y siguió caminando. Llego a la calle que daba a su casa. Ya era de noche. Probablemente su padre la estará esperando con varias preguntas, no le importo. Tal vez le diría todo y así el peso seria menos. Si, eso era, debía decir todo de una vez, soltarlo. Seria lo mejor.

Subió las pequeñas escaleras y saco las llaves de su bolsa. Abrió la puerta y escucho voces provenientes de la cocina.

-Ya llegue papa!- dijo Sakura quitándose los zapatos.

-Hija... ven a la cocina por favor.- dijo su padre.

Sakura obedeció y camino hasta allí. Cuando llego, su padre estaba sentado en la mesa y frente a el estaba una persona.

-Buenas noches Sakura- saludo Ryan levantándose de su asiento dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Saku... bueno yo me retiro- Fujiyata salió de la cocina.

-Que diablos estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó Sakura, Ryan se sorprendió pero le sonrió.

-Vamos algún día teníamos que hablar. Además huiste, un acto muy cobarde si puedo agregar.

-Cállate...- Sakura salió de la cocina Ryan la siguió.

-Vamos Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

-Si, pero hoy no. Estoy muy cansada- caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Sakura abrió la puerta- por favor vete.

-pero...

-Vete de aquí!

-No grites quieres?

-Bueno... por favor podrías salir de mi casa?

-Esta bien me voy, pero aun tenemos que hablar.

-Vete- Sakura lo empujo y cerro la puerta tras el. Jadeando Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

**Departamento de Ryan**

Ryan se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama boca arriba. Tenia sus manos detrás de su nuca. Ya era de noche y la luz estaba apagada. Su mirada se concentraba en el techo donde con su mirada dibujaba el rostro de Sakura.

-Esta mas linda ahora...- dijo para si mismo. Desde su encuentro en el aeropuerto no pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos. Era tan bella, y estaba tan cambiada. Sacudió su cabeza.

-Que rayos...- se maldijo a si mismo cuando recordó aquella vez que estuvieron en el parque. Aquella vez que le dijo que la abandonaba por Ángela. Recordó sus lagrimas y aquel rostro lleno de tristeza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió culpable y arrepentido.

Ding. Dong. Tocaron en la puerta.

-Voy...- el joven salió de su habitación poniéndose una sudadera encima de su playera. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el rostro "angelical" de Ángela.

-Hola...- saludo ella.

-Hola, que haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

-Lo se, puedo pasar?- la chica entro al departamento sin esperar la respuesta el joven. Ryan cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Que sucede?- preguntó cuando tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala.

-Hoy hable con Sakura.

-¿y?

-Anda muy cambiada... no me gusta. Casi no quiso hablar de nosotros dos, es como si tuviera miedo de decir algo de esto.

Ryan suspiro y se cruzo de brazos acomodándose en su asiento.

-Hay Sakura... pobrecilla, le dolió mucho.

-También me dijo que ustedes dos nunca tuvieron relaciones.- esto lo dijo un poco mas enojada la chica. Ryan sonrió.

-¿Y?

-Eres un idiota Ryan!- grito Ángela- tu siempre me decías que Sakura era mejor que yo en eso y me presionabas mas para que durara mas tiempo!(n/a creo que si se entiende acerca de lo que están hablando no?)

-Hey, no me grites, además lo disfrutabas no? Y aprendiste mucho.

-Cállate... eres un tonto.- la chica se cruzo de brazos, Ryan se levanto del sillón y se sentó junto a su "amiga"

-Vamos no te enojes... te ves mejor con una sonrisa.- el chico paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ángela. Ryan tomo el mentón de la chica para obligarla verla a los ojos, ella le sonrió al cruzarse con su mirada.- ves, estas linda.

-Ryan...

-Si?- el chico le robo un pequeño beso.

-Me amas?- preguntó Ángela al separarse.

-Por que lo preguntas?- el chico se separo de ella.

-Por que nunca me lo dices, a Sakura siempre se lo decías.

-Vamos no empieces a comparar.

-Ryan por favor! Dime que es lo que sientes por mi.

-Quieres saber que es lo que siento?

-Si!

Ryan la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si fuertemente. La beso, lo cual volvió loca a la chica y se dejo llevar. Realmente era muy bueno en eso, no podía negarlo.

-Oh Ryan...- susurro la chica cuando se separaron.

-Sakura...- dijo el por su parte. Ángela lo escucho claramente y le soltó una cachetada.

-¡Que te pasa por que haces eso!- dijo el chico sobandose el lugar del impacto.

-¡ que me pasa a mi! Que te pasa a ti! Por que me dijiste Sakura!

-Lo siento, fue un error.

-No, y sabes que esta no es la primera vez que pasa. Ya estoy harta, pensé que podía ser paciente pero ya no puedo mas- la chica contenía las lagrimas.

-Tranquila, piensa en lo que estas diciendo.- Ryan se levanto se su asiento y la amenazo con el dedo.

-Esto es todo- la joven lo imito y tomo su bolso y se fue hacia la salida.- aquí se acaba, terminamos.- salió azotando la puerta.

Ryan seguía sobandose su mejilla, esta rojo de el enojo. Tenia mucho carácter la chica, lo admitía, pero por lo menos ya se había librado de ella. Pero si analizamos las cosas, esta seria una muy buena oportunidad para volver a comenzar con Sakura, pensó el. Sonrió dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Mañana en la mañana iría a buscar a Sakura.

--------------------------

**Al dia siguiente**

Sakura caminaba alegremente por uno de los mercados de Tomoeda. Estaba mucho mas contenta que el día anterior, mas tranquila. Tenia varias bolsas en las manos y se detuvo en un lugar donde una anciana vendía manzanas.

-Buenos días señora.- saludo la chica dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura! Por fin te veo, tenias tiempo desaparecida.

-Si, jeje bueno es que me fui a estudiar a otro país, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

-Me alegro, espero que te haya ido muy bien pequeña.

-Por supuesto señora- le sonrió- me podría dar por favor medio kilo de manzanas?

-Claro un momentito- la anciana comenzó a buscar una bolsa para poner las manzanas.

Sakura comenzó a buscar en su chaqueta su cartera para sacar dinero y cuando alzo la vista tenia una flor delante de ella, era una rosa. Sakura se desconcertó y busco al dueño de la mano quien sostenía aquella flor.

-Una bella flor, para una hermosa dama- dijo Ryan.

-Ryan...- Sakura lo miro confundida.

-No vine a pelear Sakura y sino quieres hablar del "tema" no hablaremos. Solo quiero hacer las paces.

-Ryan no creo que este sea el momento para hablar.

-Señorita Sakura aquí tiene sus manzanas- la ancianita se acerco a la joven con su bolsa de manzanas.

-Muchas gracias señora- Sakura tomó la bolsa y le pago. Guardo las manzanas y acomodo una vez mas sus bolsas para volver a tomarlas.

-Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció Ryan tomando todas las bolsas, la flor la puso entre las manos de la chica.

-Ryan no tienes que hacerlo.

-Ya lo se, pero quiero hacerlo- el joven miro directamente los ojos de la chica, a Sakura se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Recordó como antes el solía producir esa sensación en ella. A caso se estará enamorando otra vez? No. Eso no por ahora...

-Hola chicos- una voz saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Era Ángela.

-Hola Ángela que haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura un poco fría.

-Vine hacer unas compras con mi madre y ustedes?

-Lo mismo- respondió Sakura, Ángela vio a Ryan quien aun sostenía las bolsas de la chica.

-Yo la estoy acompañando.- dijo el al notar su mirada.

-Vaya con que lo perdonaste Sakura... um yo que tu jamás lo haría, prefiero no meterme dos veces con la misma manzana podrida.

-Hey no hables así... quieres- interrumpió Ryan.

-hey que pasa entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Sakura interrumpiendo su pelea.

Ángela se cruzo de brazos.- nada Sakura...

-No les creo nada.- Sakura le arrebato a Ryan las bolsas de la despensa- gracias Ryan pero no necesito tu ayuda. Nos vemos. – Sakura comenzó a caminar un poco mas rápido pero detrás de ella escuchó que Ryan la llamaba.

-Sakura!...

-Por favor déjenme de una buena vez!- Sakura siguió caminando sin preocuparse por mirar atrás.

-Sakura!

-No te quiero ver vete ya de una buena vez con ella!

-No Sakura espera yo...- Ryan tomo la mano de la chica obligándola a detenerse. – no puedes huir para siempre.

-Suéltame por favor. –le suplico Sakura, Ryan obedeció.

-Mejor?

-Si.

-Déjame acompañarte... por favor.

-No lo creo...

-Por favor Sakura.- la castaña lo miro directo a los ojos y de inmediato sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido. Ryan no espero respuesta y tomo las bolsas de la joven.- Vamos.

Sakura suspiro y le sonrió aunque no sabia muy bien por que lo hacia. Ryan se le quedo viendo con mucha ternura, después también le sonrió y se acerco a ella. La tomo por el mentón y le dio un beso. Lo que paso después no se lo esperaba. Solo sintió como la mano de Sakura se había quedado marcada en su rostro, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Ángela lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-No se que es lo que crees Ryan, pero conmigo ya no vuelves a jugar. – Sakura le aventó a la cara la flor que le había regalado.

Por segunda ocasión Sakura le arrebata a Ryan las bolsas y se aleja de ahí.

-Que tienes tramado ahora Ryan?- Ángela se acerco a el, había visto todo.

-A que te refieres "Angie"?- el joven seguía a Sakura con la mirada, pero sin intenciones de alcanzarla.

-Sabes que no soporto que me digan así!

-Jajaja

-Ashhhh cállate. – Ángela lo empujo y se alejo de el.

Sakura siguió caminando con rumbo a su casa, quería alejarse lo mas pronto de aquel par antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera. Después de caminar un par de calles comenzó a llorar, estaba cansada de hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuándo llevo a su casa, trato de buscar las llaves de su casa, pero en el cato tiro los víveres y varios fueron a dar a la calle. Sakura dejo sus cosas a un lado y salió a recoger manzanas. Cuando pensó que había levantado todas una delicada mano le dio otra manzana.

-Tomoyo?- pregunto la castaña viendo a su amiga.

-La misma que viste y calza.

-Wow!- Sakura abrazó a su amiga, las manzanas cayeron nuevamente. Sakura comenzó a recogerlas y Tomoyo le ayudo.- que haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a mi madre que esta de visita por negocios, y aproveche la oportunidad para venir a visitarte.

-Wow, que padre! Ven pasa- Ambas entraron a la casa y fueron a la cocina- que lindo de tu parte. Y como has estado? Como están todos allá?

-Yo bien, los demás muy bien y Shaoran extrañándote- Tomoyo se rió al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Tomoyo...

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo jaja, pero es verdad.

Sakura no respondió, se limito a guardar la despensa.

-Y tu también lo extrañas mucho, yo diría que demasiado.

-Vamos no se de que hablas, si lo extraño es mi compañero.

-Yo diría que entre ustedes dos hay algo- Sakura recordó el beso que se dieron en el aeropuerto- o me equivoco?

-No lo se Tomoyo- Sakura se sentó frente a Tomoyo en la mesa de la cocina. – tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Hay Sakurita... espero que algún día puedas solucionar todo eso.

-Yo también lo espero Tomoyo...

Toc.Toc. Llamaron a la puerta. Sakura se levanto y salió de la cocina, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ryan con un ramo de flores para ella.

-Hola- saludo Ryan.

-Que quieres ahora?- dijo Sakura bastante molesta. ¿Nunca de daba por vencido?

-Solo quiero saber si podrías considerar en entablar conmigo nuevamente una amistad.

-No me preguntes eso ahora quieres.- Sakura se dispuso a cerrarle la puerta pero Ryan puso un pie para detenerla.

-Vamos, vengo en el mejor de los planes, no quiero que estés siempre enojada conmigo Sakura, tu eres alguien muy especial para mi, fuiste... no... mas bien eres el amor de mi vida y no te quiero perder por una estupidez.

-Ryan no vengas con tonterías- Sakura tenia los ojos llorosos. Tomoyo alcanzó a escuchar parte de lo que decía Ryan y se asomo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Sakura lo que te estoy diciendo lo digo desde mi corazón, no son tonterías.

La castaña comenzaba a derramar unas lagrimas- si realmente soy lo que dices, no me hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste, no me hubieras dejado y te hubieras ido con mi mejor amiga.

-Sakura uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde- Ryan entro a la casa cerrando la puerta. Las flores las dejo en el suelo- por eso vengo hoy a pedirte perdón por todo, por lo que hice, por ser una mala persona.

-No te creo Ryan...-Sakura lloraba- por favor vete e aquí, no te quiero volver a ver.

-Pero Sakura...- Ryan comenzaba a enfadarse- no me trates así! Por dios ya te pedí disculpas!- comenzó gritar. Tomoyo se asusto un poco y salió de la cocina para evitar que algo feo pasara.

-Sakura le esta pidiendo que salga de aquí, por favor sino quiere que llame a la policía.

-Tu no me tienes que andar diciendo lo que tengo que hacer- Ryan amenazo a Tomoyo con el dedo, la chica se asusto y dio varios pasos atrás.

-Tal vez ella no pero nosotros si- dijo alguien detrás de Ryan. El chico se volteo y se encontró con el padre de Sakura, un chico de pelo castaño y otro de pelo negro. Shaoran amenazaba a Ryan con la mirada.

Al encontrarse en desventaja Ryan suspiro y decidió salir de la casa sin decir nada mas, Sakura estaba contra la pared temblando de miedo, solamente había visto una vez a Ryan tan enojado, y fue en una pelea en la escuela donde mando a un chico al hospital.

-Tomoyo estas bien- Eriol fue con su novia y la abrazo para tratar de calmarla. La amatista asintió con la cabeza mientras se dejaba abrazar.

-Sakura estas bien- pregunto Fujiyata cerrando la puerta, Sakura no dijo nada solo vio a Shaoran y corrió a sus brazos.

**Fin del capitulo**

Pues bueno que les pareció esto? Yo diría que Ryan es un desgraciado (mil perdones por mi vocabulario) haber que pasa... en la escena yo diría que Shaoran ya se lo queria moler a golpes a este chico... que lastima que no lo dejaron... pero en fin. Lo mejor para el final.

Agradecimientos a:

**Hik-chan**: HAGAMOS LA TETRA! Me uno completamente a dicha organización jijiji, pero hay que considerar mil formas para matar a alguien que parezca un accidente no? Gracias por leer!

**Cari:** Que mal... no te escapes... jaja es broma, si yo todavía fuera a la escuela lo haría pero jiji soy bendita y ya salí de vacaciones! Aunque la muy tonta de mi me quede dormida y no pude ver la apertura... me desperté cuando mi mama grito gol... cuando los alemanes metieron el primer gol... que lastima, pero vi los resúmenes. Por supuesto que leo tus reviews sino no los contestaría! Jajaj

**Riza-trisha**: lamento dejarte picada, pero no se si lo dije anteriormente, me encanta el suspenso! Jijiji pues bueno en este capitulo ya pudimos ver el primer enfrentamiento entre Ryan y Shaoran... y no dudo que el castaño en ese momento se quería moler a golpes a este... joven, pero crucemos los dedos y esperemos que sea mas adelante.

**LaUrACcSyCl0793**: créeme que no eres la única que los odia… yo tmb los odio… arggg, te invito a unirte a la TETRA que organizo esta Hik-chan que esta organizada especialmente al exterminio de Ryan y Ángela jiji, bueno espero seguir leyéndote!

**Aiko-1993**: lamento ser cruel, pero el suspenso me encanta, jiji pero este capitulo estuvo bien no crees? Ademas actualize ya rapido, gracias por tu review.

**aliz-li**: muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, pues ya viste este pequeño encuentro entre los hombres de la vida de Sakura... yo no veo la hora en que Sakura ya le diga todo lo que le hizo Ryan a ella, pero en fin tendremos que esperar.

**Pami Li:** nnoooo! Aun no puedes matar a Angela, espera un poco...al final de todo, me encargare especialmente de poner una escena donde tu mates a Angela jiji sera divertido! Y ahora bien asunto de Angela y Shaoran...jiji me leiste la mente, aunque solo puedo decir que esperes un poco para ver que es lo que va a suceder. Gracias!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15  
**  
**_"...poco a poco las cosas se irán sabiendo"  
_**

-Por fin se calmo- dijo Tomoyo entrando a la cocina de la casa de los Kinomoto. Eriol, Shaoran y el padre de Sakura estaban ahí.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Shaoran levantándose de su asiento.

-Tranquilo Shaoran, esta dormida. No creo que debieras verla en este momento.-Tomoyo se sentó a lado de Eriol tomándole la mano.

-Gracias chicos, Sakura esta pasando por un mal momento.- Fujiyata estaba sirviendo un poco de te para sus invitados.

-Por lo de su madre?- dijo Eriol tomando una de las tazas.

-Por eso y lo del joven Ryan- asintió con la cabeza el señor Kinomoto.

-El chico que estuvo aquí hace rato?- Tomoyo tomo otra de las tazas. Shaoran seguía con el semblante serio escuchando todo atentamente.

-Si, ese mismo.

-Si no es mucha incumbencia, que tiene el que ver con el estado de animo de Sakura?- preguntó Eriol.

-Es algo que sinceramente a ustedes no les incumbe- dijo Sakura desde la puerta. Los cuatro se voltearon para verla. Tenia ojos hinchados y estaba despeinada.

-Sakura que sucede? Por que dices eso?- dijo Eriol.

-Sakura, tu no eres así- Fujiyata dijo con cierta precaución.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad, no es nada que a ustedes les interese.- Sakura se dio media vuelta y subió las esclareas y cuándo llego a su cuarto cerro la puerta.

-Discúlpenla –dijo Fujiyata sentándose en la mesa.

-No se preocupe. Subiré de nuevo- Tomoyo se levanto y subió al cuarto de Sakura.

-Sakura?- toco la puerta

-Quien es?- se escucho débilmente.

-Soy yo Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo por favor vete, quiero estar sola.

-Esta bien- La chica abrió la puerta y encontró a Sakura sentada en el suelo llorando de nuevo- pero no te voy a hacer caso. 

-Tomoyo...- la amatista se sentó a lado de Sakura.

-Y bien, por que no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Sakura desvió la mirada- por que en parte tiene que ver con mi viaje a Inglaterra. Fui una estúpida... todo por una tontería.

-Sakura...- Tomoyo abrazo a Sakura- esto no es una tontería, sino no te dolería tanto. Estoy aquí ara ayudarte y apoyarte, eso es lo que hacen las amigas.

-Tomoyo...

-Tranquila, di lo que tengas que decir. Yo te escuchare.

-Bueno...- Sakura se separo un poco de su amiga- todo empezo hace un año...

(n/a pues aquí ya Sakura le contara todo a Tomoyo, no creo que sea necesario volver a explicar todos los eventos, por que ustedes ya saben lo que paso jiji bueno continúen su lectura)

-------------------------

**Dos horas despajes**

-Muchas gracias señor Kinomoto- Eriol le tendía la mano a Fujiyata.

-No es nada, espero que sigan visitando a Sakura.

-Claro que lo haremos- Eriol miro a su enmudecida novia- verdad Tomoyo.

-Hoe?...- la chica tenia la vista clavada en el suelo- ah si, por supuesto que le vendremos a visitar.

-Buenas noches- se despidió poniendo su chaqueta para salir al frío de la noche. Los otros dos lo imitaron.

-Buenas noches, hasta luego- Fujiyata cerro la puerta

-Ya se fueron?- pregunto Sakura asomándose detrás de una puerta.

-Ya... Sakura que fue lo de hace un rato? Sabes que son tus amigos, y te quieren mucho. Sino no se preocuparían por ti.

-Lo se papa, pero a veces presiento que me puede pasar algo... algo como lo que me hizo Ángela. –Sakura se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Su padre se sentó a lado de ella y la abrazo.

-No conozco mucho a tus amigos, pero te puedo asegurar que ellos jamás te harían eso. Jamás.

-Espero que tengas razón. Bueno me voy a dormir.

-Esta bien, buenas noches hija- Sakura se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura subió a su habitación que estaba a oscuras. No se molestó en encenderlas dejo que simplemente la luz de la luna la guiara. Se sentó en su cama y se recostó, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para conciliar el sueño rápidamente. Paso varias horas antes de que pudiera cerrar completamente los ojos.

Toc.

Una pequeña pierda había caído sobre su ventana.

-Mmmm...- Sakura se había despertado pero se rehusaba a abrir los ojos.

Toc. De nuevo otra piedra había chocado contra su ventana.

-No... por favor...- dijo dándose vueltas en la cama.

Toc. Por tercera ocasión una piedra cayo.

-Esto no esta pasando...- Sakura por fin abrió los ojos y se levanto de la cama bastante molesta. Se acerco a la ventana dispuesta a gritarle a quien la había despertado. Cuando se asomo se sorprendió de ver a Shaoran dispuesto a arrojar una piedra mas.- que diablos estas haciendo?- dijo cuando abrió la ventana, obviamente estaba muy complacida al verlo.

-Te molesto?- Shaoran también le sorprendió.

-Sabes que hora es?

-Son exactamente las dos de la mañana- dijo consultando su reloj, Sakura comenzó a reírse.

-Que es lo que pretendes?

-Yo?... nada- dijo inocentemente.

-Si como no, como si despertarme a las dos de la mañana fuera tu rutina.

-Solo quería saber si querías acompañarme a tomar un paseo.

-A estas horas?

-Si, que tiene de malo?

Sakura no respondió. Solo le sonrió y movió la cabeza.

-Y que dices, te animas?- le suplico Shaoran.- será divertido.

Sakura dio media vuelta, busco su chaqueta y sus zapatos. Después se dirigió a la puerta pero pensó que no seria buena idea. Entonces regreso a la ventana, Shaoran seguía ahí.

-Entonces... que dices?- volvió a preguntarle. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y abrió la ventana lo suficiente ara que pudiera salir. Shaoran se acerco a la casa para atraparla si se llegara a caer.- con cuidado.

-No te preocupes- finalmente en un brinco llego al suelo para el asombró de Shaoran- tengo practica.

-Así que te escabullías a mitad de la noche?

-Si, pero no hablemos de eso.- Sakura recordó que en varias ocasiones también lo había hecho con Ryan.- y entonces a donde vamos?

-Ven- Shaoran tomo su mano y la guió hasta la calle donde había una motocicleta con dos cascos.

-No me pienso subir en eso- dijo Sakura cuando la vio.

-¿Por qué?

-Me dan mala espina esas maquinas.

-Vamos- Shaoran tomo uno de los cascos y se lo puso- no es malo, estarás conmigo- Shaoran y Sakura se vieron directo a los ojos, Sakura sitio como sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse y desvió la mirada.

-Esta bien- dijo por fin. Shaoran se puso su casco y puso en marcha el motor. – ya te agarraste bien?

-Si-i-i...- dijo Sakura con miedo mientras agarraba a Shaoran por la cintura. 

-Ok...- y sin previo avisó arranco desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una persona los vio escondido en su recamara. Fujiyata Kinomoto sostenía una taza de te en sus manos mientras observaba a su hija y a su amigo. Cuando se fueron Fujiyata sonrió recordándose a si mismo años atrás. Al parecer su hija tenia el mismo espíritu que el.

--------------------------

-Ya vamos a llegar?- dijo Sakura a gritos mientras Shaoran solo aceleraba. Se habían alejado un poco de la ciudad y recorrían el campo sobre la carretera.

-Ya casi...

-Shaoran las manos ya se me entumieron y tengo mucho frío.

-Tranquila...

-Shaoran creo que voy a vomitar.

-Espera... ya llegamos...- Shaoran disminuía la velocidad conforma llegaban a un claro. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Sakura bajo de la motocicleta temblando. Shaoran apoyo la motocicleta en la cerca que se encontraba a lo largo de la carretera. –Vamos no estuvo tan malo.

Sakura se quito el casco y se lo dio a su amigo mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración. Shaoran divertido ante la situación también se quito el casco y los puso en la motocicleta.

-Por que me trajiste aquí.

-Umm...- Shaoran tomo las manos de la chica y ambos saltaron la cerca. – hoy hay luna llena- dijo simplemente. Sakura observo el cielo y afirmo con la cabeza mientras observaba la belleza de aquella noche. Era una noche sin nubes, llena de estrellas y la luna en todo su esplendor, pero había muchísimas mas estrellas que de costumbre. Nunca había visto tantas.- quise alejarme lo mas que pude de la ciudad por que las luces no me permiten ver las estrellas.

-Shaoran...- Sakura estaba maravillada. Se introdujo mas en el claro que estaba lleno de flores. Shaoran solo sonrió y la siguió.- muchas gracias- dijo ella mirándolo y sonriéndole.

-Sabia que te gustaría.

-Y no sabes cuanto...- Sakura miro nuevamente las estrellas.

-Se te va a caer la baba.

-Umm...- Sakura lo miro bastante molesta- déjame en paz.

-Uyyy que genio- Shaoran levanto sus manos en son de paz. Sakura miro de nuevo el cielo y se recostó en el suelo. Shaoran la imito y sus cabezas quedaron juntas.

-Que es lo que piensas- dijo Sakura de repente.

-Umm... a que te refieres?

-Si... que es lo que cruza por tu cabeza en este momento.

-Tu.- Sakura se sonrojo a su respuesta, Shaoran sonrió, sabia que iba a pasar.- y tu... que es lo que piensas?

-Me siento muy feliz de haberlos conocido. A ti, Tomoyo y Eriol

-...- Shaoran no respondió, esa respuesta no era lo que quería escuchar.

-Gracias por todo Shaoran.

-No es nada, lo hago con mucho gusto. -Ambos se quedaron callados un momento observando las estrellas, hasta que Sakura corto el silencio.

-Mira, ahí esta la osa mayor.

-No es cierto... es un pájaro

-¿? Que te pasa...es la osa mayor.- Sakura señalo el cielo, Shaoran se divertía con la situación.

-Es un avión...

-Ciego! Es la osa mayor.- Sakura se había reincorporado quedando sentada señalando el cielo.

-No...- Shaoran la imito y se acerco a ella- es una estrella...- tomo el mentón de su "amiga" y la beso.

------------------------

-Aahhhhhhh (n/a bostezo) – Fujiyata se estiro mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a la cocina, eran las siete de la mañana- buenos días- dijo a un retrato que había en la cocina. La foto era de la madre de Sakura.

Fujiyata preparo el desayuno como habitualmente lo prepara, pero aun no había visto a su hija cosa que le preocupo un poco.

-Sakura!...- grito, pero no escucho nada.

Decidió subir hasta su habitación para ver si la chica había regresado pero cuándo abrió la puerta observo que no había señales de la chica. Miro su reloj de pulsera que en ese momento marcaban las 8:13. 

-donde estará?- se preguntó a si mismo, momentos después el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar.

Fujiyata bajo y cuando abrió la puerta esperando ver a Sakura se sorprendió con la inesperada visita de Ryan. 

-Buenos días señor Kinomoto- saludo el joven. 

-Buenos días joven Ryan- Fujiyata mantuvo un semblante serio, no le agradaba para nada el chico.

-Vine a buscar a Sakura, se encuentra?

-No, lo siento y Ryan te pediré que no vengas a buscarla mas. Ella no te quiere ver.

-Solo necesito hablar con ella señor.

El señor Kinomoto iba a contestarle pero el ruido de una llantas de una motocicleta lo distrajeron, pocos segundos despues aparecieron Sakura y Shaoran. La chica bajo rapidamente de la moto y fue con su padre.

-Papa lo lamento mucho, pero no pense que me iba a quedar dormida yo...

-Descuida Sakura, lo se. Anoche los vi.- dijo su padre sonriéndole, Sakura se calmo con eso, pero al ver a su ex –novio se puso de malas.

-Que haces aquí?

-Sakura, por favor. No quiero problemas, solo vine a disculparme por la actitud que tuve ayer.

-Ryan vete por favor.- dijo Sakura. Shaoran ya había estacionado su moto y se acerco a la casa en medio de la discusión.

-Quien es este?- pregunto Ryan notando la presencia de Shaoran, el ambarino le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Que te importa- respondió Shaoran.

-Ohhh ya veo, es tu nuevo novio. – Ryan tomo una actitud arrogante.

-No lo es!- respondió Sakura. Aunque a Shaoran le dolieran esas palabras, era verdad.

-Entonces que diablos hace aquí, y por que estas aquí?- Ryan tomo a Sakura por una de las muñecas y la lastimo.

-Suéltame no tengo por que darte explicaciones. Suéltame, me haces daño...- Ryan la tomaba mas con fuerza.

-Ryan...- Fujiyata estaba tratando de ser paciente pero eso se estaba acabando.

-Déjala- dijo Shaoran dejando caer su casco. No le agradaba para nada y comenzaba a sentir ira.

-O sino que?...- Ryan

Shaoran no respondió, solo le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz, con eso le basto para soltar a Sakura quien estaba sombrada con la situación. Ryan tenia sus manos en la nariz tratando de evitar que sangrada.

-Idiota...- dijo Ryan.

Shaoran estaba preparado para pelear.

-Quieres mas?

-Nadie me pega y se sale con la suya- Ryan se fue contra Shaoran donde fue a dar contra la barda de la casa. Ryan lo sostuvo un momento y lo golpeo en la mejilla.

Shaoran no se dejo y le pego en sus partes intimas, Ryan se encogía del dolor. El ambarino lo pateo en el estomago derribándolo por fin al suelo.

-Así no se trata a una mujer, aprende... idiota- dijo Shaoran limpiándose la sangre que caía de su boca.

-Shaoran estas bien?- preguntó Sakura acercándose a el. Shaoran le dio la espalda a Ryan para estar con Sakura pero Ryan aprovecho la oportunidad para levantarse y golpearlo en el costado. Shaoran comenzó a quejarse de dolor.

El ambarino dio media vuelta y le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez en el ojo. Ryan, quien parecía que no soportaba el dolor como Shaoran, se quejaba mucho. Shaoran tomo impulso y le dio otro par de puñetazos en el estomago sacándole el aire, después se alejo de el con los puños en el aire. Ryan trataba de recobrar el aliento cosa que se le dificultaba, Shaoran estaba listo para darle el golpe final pero Sakura repentinamente se puso en medio.

-Shaoran no lo hagas.

-Pe-pe-pero si el...

-Shaoran...- Sakura detuvo a Shaoran con las manos, después dio un rápido vistazo a Ryan quien estaba casi en el suelo respirando agitadamente- en serio no vale la pena.

-Pero….

-Shaoran.- Sakura le imploro al chico con la mirada.

-Esta bien...- Shaoran se rindió por fin.

---------------------

**Fin del capitulo**

Jaja hola que tal! Pues ahora pido una enorme disculpa por no actualizar rapido, pero estuve en una etapa en que nada se me ocurrian y creo que aun no la he superado, probablmente este es uno de los peores capitulos, pero en fin la historia tenia que continuar.

Les tengo una mala noticia!

Ya se va acabar esto. Si, probablemente sean dos capítulos mas, o uno aun no lo se, pero ya se va acabar. Como vieron esta pelea entre Ryan y Shaoran? Jaja XD yo quería que se lo moliera a golpes pero no se pudo. Jijiji

Por cierto antes de que empiece con los agradecimientos, y antes de que se acabe el fic voy a subir un capitulo especial donde nosotras (las que odien a Ryan y Angela) ponemos en su lugar a ese par. Si alguien tiene alguna idea para esto y si quieren participar solo diganmelo!

P.D encontre el motivo de por que estoy asi... me rompieron el corazon... jaja estoy mal, pero no es tanto como yo esperaba, digo me lo han roto otras veces... T.T, solo dejenme superar esta etapa y les juro que ya estare bien.

**riza-trisha:** una vez mas me disculpo por tardarme en subir el capitulo pero aquí lo tienes. Espero que me dejes tu comentario!

**lizzy-86**: ooo si Ryan es el desgraciado, jaja pero por lo menos ya le están dando su merecido no crees? XD gracias por leer!

**cari:** lastima que no te pudiste escapar, para la próxima planéalo mejor y asi ya no abra problemas vale? Que suerte que pudiste ver la repetición, yo me jale de los pelos por que no pude... ummm que lastima. Ooo si me gusta mucho Il Divo y comparto la misma opinión que tu, tienen una voz impresionante. Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes yo me encargare de que tu ultimo deseo se haga jaja!

**LaUrAcCs&Cl0793**: jaja todos comparten tu idea, jaja es un idiota además, en fin gracias por leer.

**Pamili**: no te preocupes que podrás darle su merecido a los chicos, y si tienes alguna idea para el capitulo especial puedes decírmela y lo la escribiré, jaja muchas gracias por hacerme el favor de leer y decirme algunas cosillas de mi redacción que pienso que de nuevo van hacia abajo, osease mal. Jajaj pero en fin. Nos vemos!

**Soledad de los Angeles**: perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon y mas perdon por no actualizar rápido, pero como dije estoy pasando por una mala etapa, pero ya actualice espero que sigas escribiendo!

**Hik-chan:** jaja todas esas ideas suenan bien, y ya dije si quieres estar en el capitulo especial y tienes alguna idea para vengarnos de estos chicos puedes decírmela jaja yo con gusto la escribiré

**margara**: muchas gracias por tu reveiw espero que sigas leyendo!

**aliz li:** pues Sakura ya comenzó a decir la verdad, aunque no ha todos, pero ya lo hizo con Tomoyo y su padre. Shaoran obviamente ya empezó a darle su merecido aunque en mi opinión aun no lo termina jaja. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos.

**nafuri:** ¿qué quien eres para decírmelo? Una persona que me da muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que sigas dejando tus comentarios.


	16. ¿Miedo?

**Capitulo 16**

**¿Miedo?**

Sakura, Shaoran y Fujiyata vieron como Ryan se alejaba lentamente de la casa. Nadie pronuncio palabra alguna, el ambiente era muy tenso y la pelicastaña empezaba a temer por las preguntas que seguramente el castaño le haría en cualquier comento y lo peor era que no sabia si estaba dispuesta a responderlas. Por ahora.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la casa, - dijo Fujiyata cortando el silencio- vamos.

Sakura no dijo palabra y solo observo a su amigo quien aun tenia los puños cerrados.

-Vamos Shaoran- Sakura trato de llamar su atención.

-Hum?- dijo el chico cuando reacciono- o, esta bien vamos.

-Papa tienes algún botiquín?- Sakura dijo cuando observo las heridas del chico.

-Si, esta en mi habitación, en seguida lo traeré.

-Botiquín? Para que?

-Para curarte las heridas- Sakura lo obligo a sentarse en una silla de la cocina- no te puedo dejar con el párpado sangrando.

-Estoy bien- respondió tajantemente.

-No digas eso, por favor. Déjame hacerlo.

-Estoy bien, en serio.

-Shaoran- Sakura lo detuvo con su brazo- por favor- le suplico de nuevo con la mirada. Shaoran observo aquellas esmeraldas y entre suspiros accedió.

-Vale.

El señor llego segundos después con una pequeña caja y se la dio a su hija.

-Gracias papá.

-Estaré en la cocina- dijo en respuesta- les preparare algo de comer.- Sakura lo vio alejarse e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa, temía por lo que Shaoran podría decirle. Se acomodo en el sofá y trato de calmarse.

Abrió la caja y saco un algodón y lo mojo con alcohol, después lo froto suavemente sobre la ceja del chico quien hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al contacto.

-Perdón, lo haré con mas cuidado.- dijo Sakura

-No te preocupes- Shaoran no le despegaba la vista, quería decirle tantas cosas en ese momento pero al mismo tiempo no quería.

Sakura noto la mirada del chico y para relajar la tensión que había le sonrió.

-Que sucede?

-eh? Por que lo preguntas.

-Por como me mirabas- Sakura se ruborizo un poco.

-Tu sabes por que lo hago.

Con eso basto. Fue suficiente para sacar el tema a la luz. Los nervios de nuevo la invadieron, sabia que tarde o temprano hablarían, sino lo hicieron en aquel campo lo harían ahora.

-Shaoran no creo que sea el momento...

-Creo que este es un buen momento- el chico se alejo de la chica para verle seriamente- no puedes ocultarte para siempre.

Sakura suspiro, tenia razón.

-Que quieres que diga.

Shaoran por unos instantes se quedo en silencio contemplándola, a pesar de estar despeinada se veía bella, tenia una especie de belleza natural que era difícil no notarla. Se acerco a ella y la tomo por el mentón y la beso suavemente. Sakura en un principio se dejo llevar, le encantaba la forma en que la trataba, la besaba, pero un ruido en la cocina la hizo detenerse. Se separo del chico.

-Shaoran...

-Por que huyes?

Sakura lo miro sorprendida.

-No es eso, pero es que...

-Hiciste lo mismo cuando estábamos en el campo y lo haces ahora. Con tu actitud me das a entender que tienes miedo al cariño, al amor. No se la razón por que así sea, pero tienes miedo.

-Shaoran...

-Sakura yo... quisiera que dejaras todo eso a un lado y te dieras la oportunidad... yo...

El sonido del celular de Sakura interrumpió la conversación. Shaoran se sintió decepcionado al ver a Sakura contestar la llamada. No tenia remedio. Sakura se levanto del sofá y fue a la cocina para hablar por teléfono, al mismo tiempo su padre salía de ella con unos sandwiches para los chicos.

-Gracias...- dijo Shaoran

-Gracias a ti...- respondió Fuyitaka sonriéndole- gracias por estar siempre a su lado.

Shaoran miro serenamente al padre de Sakura, después escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

-No te des por vencido...- el señor Kinomoto tomo asiento a su lado- es un poco difícil por que aun no ha superado al joven Ryan.

-Hoe?- Shaoran levanto la cabeza.- el?

-Si... el mismo.

-El y Sakura...

-Si, aunque no debería estar diciéndote esto.

Shaoran se quedo en silencio.

-Si realmente la quieres sigue luchando por ella, hazla entender que no hay personas malas como el joven Ryan, que existen otra clase de hombres.

-Creo que eso lo sabe...

- díselo claramente, Sakura es tan despistada...

-Shaoran...- Sakura interrumpió la conversación- Tomoyo y Eriol nos esperan en el aeropuerto, Meiling viene en camino.

-Esta bien- Shaoran se levanto cansado de su asiento- vamos.

-Coman algo por lo menos antes de irse- dijo Fuyitaka señalando el plato de Sandwiches. Sakura tomo uno y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

-Gracias papa...

Shaoran en un principio sintió pena pero al ver la bondad tomo uno de los emparedados y con una inclinación agradeció a Fuyitaka.

---------------------

**Aeropuerto**

-En que vuelo llega Meiling?- preguntó Tomoyo consultando su reloj.

-En el de la una de la tarde. No debe de tardar- respondió Eriol tranquilamente hojeando una revista que sostenía. Por otro lado Tomoyo parecía un poco nerviosa- que tienes?

-No nada.

-Vamos no mientas.

-No se, pero Sakura se escuchó por el teléfono algo nerviosa, dijo que no era nada pero no le creo.

-Tranquila, seguramente fue tu imaginación, además Shaoran estaba con ella así que pudo haber pasado?- dijo Eriol sin pensarlo pero después recapacito y miro a su novia que le sonreía.

-Ahora comprendes.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Ahí están- Tomoyo se levanto de la silla y comenzó agitar su mano. Eriol se levanto después de ella justo cuándo vio a Sakura caminando con Shaoran hacia ellos.

-Hey se habían tardado- dijo Eriol cuando los chicos llegaron- pensamos que...

-Shaoran que te paso en el ojo?- preguntó Tomoyo ignorando a su novio. Al principio Eriol se sintió un poco ofendido pero después de ver el rostro de su amigo se le olvido por completo.

-No es nada- dijo simplemente Shaoran desviando la mirada. Sakura dejo su mirada en el suelo.

-Vaya parece que te hubieras peleado con...

-Sakura me podrías acompañar un momento.- Eriol fue interrumpido de nuevo por Tomoyo, Sakura asintió con la cabeza y ella y Tomoyo se alejaron de los chicos.- Y bien que sucedió?-preguntó Tomoyo cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable.

-Shaoran y yo salimos en la noche a pasear...- Tomoyo alzo una ceja- no es lo que crees. Regresamos en la mañana y Ryan estaba en mi casa esperándome. Empezó a molestar y a decir estupideces y Shaoran se enojo y el y Ryan comenzaron a pelear.

-Shaoran hizo que?

-Lo que oyes...

-Por lo menos le dio su merecido?- Sakura esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, aunque me puse en medio antes de que Shaoran lo mandara al hospital.

-Por una parte estuvo bien, hubiera dejado de por vida traumado a ese chico?- Tomoyo reflexiono- pero hubieras dejado que lo terminara, después de todo lo que te hizo.

-No vale la pena, eso ya quedo en el pasado.

-Sakura...- Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga

-Gracias Tomoyo...- dijo Sakura cuándo se separaron.

-y Shaoran... no dijo nada de Ryan?

-No...- Sakura le dio un rápido vistazo a Shaoran que se encontraba platicando con Eriol- al parecer tenia otras cosas en mente.

-Te beso?- preguntó indiscretamente la amatista. Sakura se ruborizo por completo.

-¡por que lo dices!

-Por que te sonrojaste cuándo lo viste.

Sakura se quedo en silencio y dirigió su vista al piso.

-Sakura lo quieres? Lo amas?

Sakura levanto su vista y miro de nuevo a Shaoran

-Sakura?

-Yo... no lo se.

-Como que no lo sabes?

-Es que no lo se. Cada vez que lo veo me siento feliz a su lado, me dan mariposas en el estomago, me gustaría siempre estar a su lado...

-Tienes miedo?- Sakura miro a Tomoyo. Era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaban. Acaso era eso? Miedo? A que? A que la lastimaran nuevamente.

-Creo que si. Tengo miedo a que me rompan el corazón otra vez.

Tomoyo tomo las manos de su amiga.

-Sakura... mírame bien. Shaoran es una de las personas que jamás haría eso. Lo se por que le conozco desde hace muchos años y créeme que el jamás había actuado así por alguien. Que no vez como te mira, como siempre te esta protegiendo? Eso es amor! Lo que siente Shaoran hacia ti es puro amor.

Sakura escucho atentamente las palabras de su amiga. ¿Será verdad? Acaso... Shaoran nunca le haría daño? Por supuesto! Sakura sonrió ampliamente, las palabras de Tomoyo la habían hecho entrar en razón.

-El avión acaba de aterrizar!- Eriol les grito. Sakura y Tomoyo regresaron con los chicos y fueron al área internacional a esperar a Meiling.

---------------

Notas de la autora:

Pues bueno lamento una vez mas mi tardanza, las cosas ya estan mejor. Otra disculpa por que el capitulo esta corto, pero ya casi es el final. No se preocupen!

AHORA SI, QUIENES QUIERAN PARTICIPAR EN EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL POR FAVOR DIGANLO EN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGAN QUE CLASE DE VENGANZA QUIEREN CONTRA RYAN Y ANGELA (planes macabros mas que nada) POR FAVOR! GRACIAS!

Agradecimeintos a:

Leticia GUADALUPE Hernandez: jaja grax tita por escribierme pero tu no deberias estar leyendo esto! jajaja pero en fin, muchas grax por tu apoyo amiga!

riza-trisha: gracias por tu comentario, pues aqui ya sakura se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Shaoran, pero ahora no sabe como responderle, espero que se de cuenta a tiempo antes de que lo pierda.

Hik-chan: jaja este capi tmb estuvo cortito lo lamento, pero espero que el fial ya sea mas largo... espero? no! mas bien lo voy hacer largo!jaja gracias por tu idea para acabar con Ryan y Angela.

cari: yo tmb elegiria la de ricky martin, pero hay que decir que los chicos de IL DIVO estan... muy lindos! jaja me gustan mucho cada uno tiene su no se que, que que se yo. jajaj XD gracias por leer!

margara: pues aqui ya explique lo que sucedio entre Li y Sakura en el campo... por si no quedo claro, sip. Sakura se alejo de el, y siguieorn viendo las estrellas hasta que se quedaron dormiditos. Jiji, pero no te preocupes te prometo en el siguiente capiutlo mas accion entre ellos dos!

Soledad de los Angeles: Muchas gracias por el comentario, ya estoy mejor en eso de que me rompieron el corazon... para que llorar por el si se que aunque no me lo diga... NO PUEDE VIVIR SIN MI (dios mio que ego XD) pero en fin. Gracias por tu apoyo!

Laura: creo que si empiezas a decir que Shaoran es solo tuyo te vas acarrear muchos problemas, jaja muchas se pelean por el... yo no. Yo quiero a mi hermoso Eriol!

Pami Li: gracias por tu comentario y me gustaria que me dieras tus ideas para acabar con este par... jajaja ooo si, llegamos al final.

aliz sakurita: gracias de neuvo por tus animos, lamento que este capitulo sea el mas aburrido de todos, pero tenia que continuarlo sino se iba a quedar asi, sin continuacion. Jiji poco a poco. Gracias de nuevo!


	17. Capitulo final

**Capitulo Final**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran llevaban ya varios minutos esperando a que Meiling saliera por aquellas puertas.

-Cuanto va a tardar...- pregunto Eriol consultando su reloj. Tomoyo examinaba con la mirada a los pasajeros, Shaoran estaba en su acostumbrado mal humor y Sakura trataba de no quedarse dormida.

-Y si vamos a revisar el vuelo? Igual y perdió el avión...- sugirió Sakura.

-No lo creo, estaba muy emocionada por venir aquí.- respondió Eriol

-Pero por que no aparece?

-Será por que han estado los últimos 15 minutos esperando en la puerta incorrecta- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Meiling!- Sakura abrazo a su amiga.

-No puede ser, o si?

-Ustedes son los distraídos no yo- dijo Meiling separándose de Sakura.

-Y entonces por que no nos dijiste?- dijo Tomoyo 

-Quería hacerlos sufrir.

-Que linda, gracias.

-Ya, ya. Vamos a tomar algo!- sugirió Eriol caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

-Si! Yo conozco un buen lugar.- dijo Sakura.

-----------------

Los chicos llegaron a un restaurante de la ciudad. Había mucha gente y tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes de que pudieran sentarse en una mesa. Cuando por fin tomaron sus lugares y les trajeron sus bebidas hicieron un brindis por volverse a encontrar todos juntos.

-Japón realmente es un lugar muy lindo- dijo Meiling a Sakura- No se por que te fuiste.

Tomoyo, que escucho, miro a Sakura quien había bajado la mirada y se sentía incomoda, pero para la sorpresa de Tomoyo, Sakura respondió muy tranquila.

-Simplemente quería conocer otras partes del mundo, y se me presento la oportunidad. No quise desaprovecharla.

-Creo que tienes razón- Meiling quedo satisfecha con la respuesta- me gusta mas aquí, por lo menos no esta lloviendo todo el tiempo.

Sakura le sonrió, pero después dio un rápido trago a su bebida. Se sentía incomoda. Después desvió su vista a Shaoran quien conversaba con Eriol acerca de las universidades. Sin proponérselo se perdió en los ojos de Shaoran.

-Saku...?- Meiling paso una mano sobre el rostro de Sakura- que sucede?

-Shhhhh...- Tomoyo le susurro desde el otro lado- la desconcentras.

Meiling observo donde Sakura tenia puesta su mirada, después sonrió y dejo que la chica siguiera "admirando" a su primo

-Vaya si es la pequeña cerecita!- una voz llamo la atención de todos. Se giraron para ver quien era.

-Keiji!- Sakura se levanto de su asiento para abrazar a un chico de aproximadamente su edad. Shaoran no vio con buenos ojos esto.

-Cereza! Como estas? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo!- el chico observo a Sakura de arriba abajo.- ya dejaste de ser aquella enana que siempre molestaba.

-Jaja, si cambie. Solo un poco- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Oh y vienes acompañada, me podrías presentar por favor.- dijo el mencionado observando a la chica Li.

-Si claro, em chicos el es Keiji Takahra, estuvimos juntos en la secundaria, es un buen amigo de mi familia.

-Mucho gusto- Meiling se levanto de inmediato dándole la mano.

-Y quien es esta encantadora joven- dijo el besando la mano de Meiling, todos se asombraron con esto, Meiling simplemente le sonreía.

-Ella es Meiling Li- dijo Sakura.

-Encantado señorita Li.

-El gusto es todo mío.

-Nos acompañas a comer?- dijo Tomoyo

-Claro! Será una delicia!- Keiji tomo una silla de una mesa y la acerco a la de Meiling. Todos trataban de continuar su conversación pero no podían evitar ver a Meiling con Keiji, quien a cada rato le sacaba la chica unas cuantas risas. 

-----------------------------

**Al dia siguiente. En la habitación de Tomoyo. Hotel.**

-... y luego Keiji me dijo que acaba de regresar de un viaje que hizo con su familia por Europa. Es increíble cuantos lugares visito en dos meses! yo una vez trate de convencer a mi madre de que me dejara ir con una amiga por los Países Bajos, pero no estaba muy convencida de la idea, pero Keiji me dijo que cuando tuviera la oportunidad...- Meiling les contaba a sus amigas de la agradable tarde que paso con el amigo de Sakura.

-Tomoyo...- Sakura le susurro para evitar interrumpir a Meiling.- cuanto tiempo llevamos hablando de Keiji?

La amatista consulto su reloj- como 45 minutos.

-Y tu crees que aun siga hablando de el?

-Yo creo que los dos simpatizaron muy bien Sakura- la amatista le contesto con una sonrisa mientras Meiling seguía hablando.

**Centro comercial**

-Me puedes decir una vez mas por que hemos recorrido casi todas las tiendas del lugar?- un malhumorado Shaoran era arrastrado por un muy entusiasta Eriol.

-Por enésima vez, estamos buscando un regalo para Tomoyo. Mañana es el festival de la ciudad y quiero regalarle algo por que es nuestro aniversario

-Y por que no le compras unas flores y ya? Así no estaríamos aquí perdiendo tiempo.

-No. Yo quiero algo especial para ella, se merece algo mas que unas simples flores- Eriol se detuvo en otra tienda mientras observaba varios accesorios que vendían.- Se que para ti es "perdida de tiempo" por que no estas con tu adorada Sakura, pero ya veras cuando ella por fin te de el si.

-Eriol!

-¿Aun no se lo has preguntado?

-Es que... No. No se lo he preguntado debidamente por que aun siento que esta un poco insegura.

-Shaoran!... eres un tonto. Tienes que tomar la iniciativa, no solo con besos la vas a convencer. Tienes que ser mas preciso.- Eriol seguía caminando mientras Shaoran corría para alcanzarle.

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero además esta el asunto de que el chico que la visito el otro día es su ex - novio. Su padre me dijo que al parecer aun no lo supera...

-Eso es por que aun no tiene a alguien a su lado. No esta sola, pero necesita a "alguien especial". Ese es tu papel.

-Y si nunca olvida al chico ese...

-Shaoran... eres un tonto. Nunca dudes. Actúa.

Shaoran no respondió. Se detuvo en seco para mirar una tienda algo peculiar. Sin decir palabra entró en la tiendo. Eriol bastante confundido entro después de el...¿qué hacían en una juguetería?

**De regreso con las chicas**

-... pues bueno mañana lo veré en el festival.- finalizo Meiling.

-El festival de la ciudad?- preguntó Sakura.

-Si! Estoy muy emocionada.

-Se ve que te gusta mucho Meiling- dijo Tomoyo

-Si, creo que nunca nadie me había gustado tanto como el.

-Es una muy buena persona, además que es muy simpático- agrego Sakura

-si... ojala que algún día se de algo mas. Realmente me encantaría! Imagínense! Podríamos salir todos juntos. Tomoyo y Eriol, Yo y Keiji y Sakura con Shaoran! Una triple cita!

-jeje Meiling ...Shaoran y yo no...- una gota caía sobre la espalda de la pelicastaña

-Se que aun no pero lo será en poco tiempo! De eso estoy segura.

-Como puedes estar tan segura de eso Meiling?

-Por que conozco a mi primo. El jamás había actuado así por alguien.- Sakura miro a Tomoyo quien sin hablar hizo un gesto de "te lo dije".- además creo que tu también estas muy enamorada de el.

-enamorada...- ella había "amado" con Ryan, o al menos eso creía.- tu crees?

-Si! Además no hay nadie mas que el no?- Sakura desvió su mirada al suelo.

Estaba Ryan, pero al recordarlo... los recuerdos le parecían ahora mas lejanos. Por primera vez sintió que estaba dejando aquel chico a un lado. Que ahora tenia un nuevo motivo para mirar adelante y no atrás. Al futuro... estaba dejando al pasado donde debía. Atrás. 

-Sakura ya tiene una idea de los sentimientos de Shaoran, pero aun no "hace la pregunta"- intervino Tomoyo.

-Aun no? Pensé que cuando llegara a Japón lo haría inmediatamente.- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse a esas palabras. 

-Sigue siendo tan penoso!

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso...- dijo Meiling con la mirada determinante. 

-Meiling... que vas hacer?

-----------------------

**Festival de la ciudad**

Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Keiji y Shaoran caminaban por las adornadas calles de la ciudad. Iban de puesto en puesto admirando los que los vendedores ofrecían: juegos de azar, dulces, refrescos, helados, comida etc. La tarde comenzaba a caer y las series de luces que había alrededor de postes de luz comenzaban a titilar. Los 6 estaban pasando una tarde muy agradable.

Meiling y Keiji iban tomados de la mano y muy acaramelados. Parecían estar en su propia nube y nadie los quería bajar. Se veían tan felices, un tanto parecido se veían Tomoyo y Eriol, los únicos "incómodos" eran Shaoran y Sakura.

-Miren!- dijo Meiling de pronto- vamos a jugar!- arrastro a todos a lo que parecía un juego de derribar botellas con una pelota.- quiero jugar!

Keiji le compró un juego y le dieron tres pelotas a Meiling. Ella muy animada tomo una de las pelotas y la lanzo. La pelo apenas y rozo la primera botella.

-Lastima!- dijo Eriol en tonto burlón. Meiling se molesto por su puntería.

La chica tomo la segunda pelota y la arrojo con mucha mas fuerza, pero fallo de nuevo.

-Meiling tranquila...- susurro Sakura viendo el rostro rojo de su amiga. Estaba bastante molesta.

Tomo la tercera y ultima pelota y esta vez la lanzo con mucha mas fuerza y únicamente pego en la primera botella. Se tambaleo unos momentos antes de caer al suelo.

-Si! Le di le di!- grito la chica dando brinquitos.- si le di! Que me gane? Que me gane?

-Lo siento, pero debes derribas las tres para poder ganar un premio- dijo el encargado bastante aburrido.

-QUE! Es no es justo! Ahora me las va a pagar- Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran trataron de detener a Meiling que con el puño levantado amenazaba al encargado. Keiji por su parte pago un segundo juego y al arrojar la primera pelota derribo las tres botellas. Los 5 quedaron en silencio mientras el chico reclamaba el premio: un gran y enorme oso de peluche.

-Gracias- dijo el chico cuándo se lo dieron. Se acerco a Meiling y se lo dio- toma.

Meiling parecía haber olvidado su enojo por que tomo el peluche y abrazo a keiji y le dio varios besos en la mejilla, el chico estaba encantado con la situación pero aun así se había ruborizado. Los demás empezaron a reírse.

Siguieron caminado por las calles hasta que llegaron a un templo. El Templo Tsukimine. Caminaron alrededor de el hasta que se toparon con unos hombres que leían la fortuna.

-Vamos. Yo quiero que me digan mi fortuna!- dijo Tomoyo

-Pero que fortuna? Si eres muy afortunada de tenerme a tu lado- respondió Eriol. Los demás se rieron pero aceptaron ir.

Se incorporaron a la fila para esperar su turno. Estaban entrando uno por uno. Mientras todos entablaban una conversación Sakura no pudo evitar notar que Shaoran había estado callado la mayor parte del tiempo.

-En que piensas?- le preguntó

-Nada en especial. 

-Entonces por que tan callado?

Shaoran no respondió. Sakura no dejaba de verlo y entonces noto que Shaoran llevaba una bolsa con el.

-Que es eso?- preguntó Sakura señalándola.

-Esto...ehh...- Shaoran no sabia que contestar.- Nada. Solo algo que compre.

-Oh ya veo...

De nuevo los dos se quedaron en silencio

-Sucede algo? Hice algo?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Tu no has hecho nada- respondió el.

-Entonces?...

-Vamos Sakura es tu turno!- Meiling metió a Shaoran al lugar donde había un anciano leyendo la fortuna.

-Buenas noches jovencito tome asiento.- Sakura obedeció- ven veamos, permíteme tu mano derecha.- Sakura puso su mano sobre la mesa. El anciano la tomo y con sus gafas la observo detenidamente- hoy es el día.

-Día de que?

-Hoy es el día. Un muy buen día.

-Pero de que?

-De tu suerte con ese chico

-Ahh...- Sakura espero a que le dijera algo mas, pero el anciano se acomodo en su asiento sin hablar.- Eso es todo?

-Si, el que sigue.

-Pero si solamente...

-El que sigue- repitió el anciano un tanto malhumorado. Sakura se levanto de su silla y salió del lugar un poco decepcionada, pensó que le iban a decir algo mas importante. Salió y sus amigos la esperaban afuera impacientes.

-Y? Que fue lo que te dijo- pregunto Meiling.

-Nada importante. Solo me dijo que hoy es el día.

-Día de que?- pegunto Keiji

-De... donde esta Shaoran?- preguntó notando la ausencia de este. Los demás se giraron para buscarlo. Había desaparecido.

-Que diablos...- dijo Eriol.

-Vamos a buscarlo, el no hace esto.- propuso Meiling.

-Esta bien, nosotras iremos a la calle de nuevo para ver si esta en algún puesto y ustedes busquen aquí en el templo- dijo Tomoyo. Las chicas abandonaron el templo y empezaron a llamar a Shaoran, pero no había respuesta.

Decidieron separarse para cubrir mas terreno y Sakura siguió llamándolo. Con tanta gente que había la tarea se hacia mas difícil hasta que vio como un chico de pelo castaño oscuro era jalado por una chica de pelo rizado. Era Shaoran conducido por Ángela a un callejón. La chica decidió seguirlos, conociendo a Ángela sus intenciones no eran buenas.

-Meiling, Tomoyo lo encontré!- grito Sakura rápidamente antes de seguirlos.

Llego al callejón y vio como Ángela se le acercaba a Shaoran mas de lo debido mientras el trataba de alejársele. La escena no le gusto nada. Nada.

-Que diablos estas tratando de hacer Ángela?- dijo Sakura llamando su atención. Ángela se giro para verla y le sonrió maliciosamente. Shaoran también la vio y aunque deseaba salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible estaba nervioso por el hecho de que la "amiga" de Sakura estaba rozando su partes "nobles".

-Nada, solo quería conversar con tu amigo.

-No te creo nada.

-Pues no me importa que me creas. Además creo que a el no le incomoda, verdad tesoro?- Sakura se molesto ante el comentario. Aunque Shaoran no respondió sabia que Sakura podía estallar en cualquier momento. Nunca la había visto tan enojada.

-Ángela déjalo ir. El no es como los que conoces.

-Eso me gusta mas! Una presa difícil de atrapar.

-Ángela deja eso a un lado! Deja de comportarte así! Así como una...

-¿Cómo una "que"?- Ángela por fin se alejo de Shaoran para encarar a Sakura- vamos no tengas miedo de decirlo. No te preocupes, no me duele que me lo digas. Siempre estuviste celosa de mi por que yo estaba con los chicos que siempre quise. Siempre obtenía lo que quería, en cambio tu, te tenias que "conformar" con lo que te tocaba.

-Ángela cállate...- Sakura apretaba los puños de coraje.

-Vamos sabes que tengo razón! Siempre le ha tenido! Mírate, quieres llorar por que sabes que tengo razón!- Sakura había desviado la mirada. Shaoran seguía en su lugar en silencio, y al parecer las dos chicas se habían olvidado de el.- Quería a Ryan, a pesar de que era tu novio. Pero lo tuve, me costo el que me dejaras de hablar pero no me importo, hasta que regresaste y las cosas empeoraron. Diablos por que tuviste que regresar. Estábamos mejor sin ti! Si por mi fuera nunca te hubiera tratado de localizar, pero Ryan insistía tanto!

-Cállate ya!

-No... un me falta mucho por decirte. Cosas que nunca te dije por "nuestra amistad". Realmente nunca pude entender como alguna vez te pude llamar "mejor amiga" si eres justamente todo lo que detesto y desespera. Piensas engañar a todos haciéndote la dulce e inocente, la sufrida. Me imagino que cuando te fuiste a Inglaterra utilizaste ese método para atraer atención no?

Plaf!

La mano de Sakura quedo impregnada sobre el rostro de su antigua amiga. Ángela estaba bastante sorprendida. Sakura nunca había reaccionado así, solamente la había provocado pero nunca pensó en eso.

Sakura estaba bastante molesta, Ángela la había manipulado durante los años que había sostenido una amistad con ella, siempre le decía a donde ir, como vestirse que decir...como actuar. Sin embargo ella no hacia todo lo que le decía, sabia que las cosas que Ángela le decía no estaban bien, pero no quería perder su amistad. Hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Bien...- Ángela se recobro del golpe- con que la pequeña Sakura tiene agallas. Veamos que tan bien te defiendes.

Ángela se fue encima de Sakura, la tomo por las muñecas mientras trataba de controlarla, lo suficiente para regresarle el golpe, pero Sakura, mas hábil gracias a la gimnasia, quedo arriba de ella y la golpeo nuevamente en el rostro, esta vez con el puño cerrado. 

-Pensar que alguna vez te tuve afecto.- susurro Sakura

Ángela se quejo de dolor pero no se iba a dejar vencer. Tomo lo primero que su mano alcanzo: una botella. Con esta golpeo a Sakura quien se alejo por el dolor, le había golpeado en su hombro. Ángela trato de volverle atacar pero Shaoran se puso en medio.

-Ya basta.- dijo simplemente mirando con cierto rencor a la chica.

Ángela sostuvo la mirada de Shaoran por un instante. Después se puso de pie y de nuevo se acerco a el melosamente.

-Esta bien, si quieres que pare. Lo haré. Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?- Shaoran se alejo de ella y ayudo a Sakura a levantarse.

-No gracias pero prefiero andar con aquella dulce, inocente y sufrida de Sakura que dices.

Ángela no daba crédito a sus oídos! ¿cómo podía ese chico tan guapo querer estar con aquella chica que solo intenta llamar la atención si en cambio podía estar con ella? 

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ella y se giro para encontrarse con un grupo de extraños. Para ella. Suspiro. Había perdido. Sakura había ganado una vez mas. Con pasos lentos salió del callejón y se perdió de la vista de los demás.

-Que fue lo que paso Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo corriendo hasta ella notando sus heridas.

-Sakura le dio una paliza a la chica- dijo Keiji bastante contento con la situación- por fin Sakura.

Sakura le sonrió- si por fin me pude vengar jijiji

-Vaya, Sakura en accion por que no venimos antes?- dijo Eriol mirando a Shaoran- y tu que estabas haciendo aquí.

-Yo-o... o bueno estaba esperando a Sakura y ustedes cuatro estaban muy empalagosos esta noche así que decidí caminar un poco y me contre con esa chica. Dijo que era amiga de Sakura y quería enseñarme algo. Y entonces me trajo hasta aquí.

-Entonces Sakura quería protegerlo antes de que esa chica le encajara las uñas! Wow! – dijo Keiji.- nunca pensé que Sakura fuera capaz de golpear a alguien.

-Que a caso crees que una chica no pueda dar unos cuantos golpes- se defendió Meiling.

-No es eso, solo que...

-Nos creen tan delicadas e incapaces de defendernos- Tomoyo también se sintió un poco ofendida.

-No por supuesto que no. Al contrario1 ustedes son mas fuertes de lo que aparentan- dijo Eriol salvando el pellejo de Keiji.

-Oigan y Sakura y Shaoran- pregunto Meiling notando la ausencia de ellos.

-y donde están? Donde se metieron?

------------------------------

Shaoran había tomado la mano de Sakura y se habían alejado de sus amigos aprovechando la oportunidad de que estaban distraídos. Shaoran llevo a Sakura hasta el Templo Tsukimine.

-Segura que estas bien?- pregunto el bastante preocupado.

-Si... solo fueron unos pequeños golpes, en realidad ella no pega tan duro.

-Eso me tranquiliza.- Shaoran le sonrió con ternura y Sakura se sonrojo.

-Shaoran yo...

-Shhhh... deja que sea yo quien hable. Esta vez lo voy hacer bien.

-Hoe?

Shaoran tomo la bolsa que aun sostenía y se la dio a Sakura, ella sorprendida miro a Shaoran.

-Que es?

-Ábrelo... espero que te guste.

Sakura miro una vez mas a Shaoran antes de abrir su regalo. De la bolsa saco un oso de peluche quien alrededor de su cuello llevaba un listón rosa. Sakura estaba fascinada.

-Shaoran es muy lindo. Muchas gracias... yo...

-me alegro que te haya gustado.- Sakura abrazo al oso con mucho cariño.- Sakura...- Shaoran tomo el mentón de la chica y la obligo a verle a los ojos.

-Si que sucede?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te amo...- y beso suavemente sus labios. Sakura dejo caer la bolsa, pero no el oso. Rodeo a Shaoran por el cuello y el por la cintura, siguieron besándose por unos segundos mas hasta que se separaron.- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, por favor no te separes de mi. Te necesito... Quisiera... quisiera que fueras mi novia.

Los ojos de Sakura se estaban empezando. Estaba sucediendo. Era real. Esto no era una fantasía, era real. El estaba pidiendo que estuviera siempre a su lado, que le amase.

-Si, Shaoran. Si quisiera. –Shaoran puso su frente sobre la de la chica y suspiro. Estaba bastante nervioso lo admitía, pero tenerla en sus brazos y escucharla decir eso...- Shaoran...- al ambarino levanto su mirada- te amo.

El ambarino en si de la felicidad que Sakura acababa de darle con esas palabras. Ahora si. Ahora iban a estar juntos, sin nadie interponiéndose. Se besaron nuevamente. En ese momento (jaja y por arte de magia diría yo) los fuegos ratifícales se hicieron presentes iluminando el oscuro cielo de la noche. Sakura y Shaoran se separaron para observarlos. Ella sentía que su felicidad ahora estaba completa. Ya no mas sufrir.

_I want to take a walk with you, I want to be the one you love I want to hold you in a lovley hug, I want to be yours"_

**----------Fin---------**

Notas de la autora: jaja pues bueno llegamos al fin, desgraciadamente. Pero en lo particular me alegra que haya acabado, por que este fic me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba, me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Ahora que mis problemas se han resuelto puedo seguir adelante y gracias de nuevo a este fic.

también muchas gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic, no saben cuanto se los agradezco, me han dado mucho apoyo y han sido muy pacientes conmigo. De nuevo gracias!

Hik-Chan, margara, Pami Li, Cari, Laura, riza-trisha, aliz li, tere-chan, Ani-Black-Morttensen, Soldedad de los Angeles, Nafuri, lizzy86, Aiko-1993, Hanna Li, Princess of light, Hermione I, Pily-chan, Basilea Daidouji, Usako, angie90, chii, undine, nolee SyS, Lula Black, Kissmyclaw, Faithfvr, Lady Nux, carmen y angie. 

Espero que esta no sea la ultima vez que nos veamos. Por mi parte no creo, por que ya tengo como 4 fic en construcción y dos de ellos ya casi estan. Son muy buenos (lo siento pero tengo que hacer publicidad jaja) el primero trata de una boda en la que la novia no esta muy segura en que esta enamorada de su futuro esposo, el segundo trata acerca de la muerte del lider del concilio de magia y de cómo este concilio busca a un nuevo lider antes de que asesinen a todos los posibles candidatos. Jaja creo que ya es mucha publicidad. Mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan!

P.D. esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar!


End file.
